31 příchutí
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /PWP/ Remus Lupin a Severus Snape už spolu žijí téměř rok. Jejich vztahu není co vytknout, sex je fajn a přesto... Lupinovi cosi chybí. Proto se pokusí přesvědčit svého partnera, aby spolu vyzkoušeli něco nového.
1. Chapter 1

**Originál:** 31 Flavours

**Odkaz: **diana**(**.**)**slashcity**.**com/viewstory**(**.**)**php?sid=53 (Závorky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor:** Diana Williams

**Překlad:** Sinam Llumi

**Varování:** povídka obsahuje následující alergeny: sex (m/m, OMG!), lehce perverznější praktiky, sprostá slova, humor a pravopisné chyby.

* * *

**PROLOG**

pár: RL/SS  
téma: žádné, vanilla

Remus Lupin si povzdechl, unaveně se zhroutil na matraci a spokojeně zíral do stropu. "Víš, v čem je problém našeho sexuálního života, Severusi?"

Jeho milenec pustil Lupinův penis, zvedl hlavu a ze své pozice mezi jeho široce roztaženými stehny se na Lupina zašklebil. "Vzhledem k tomu, že jsi ještě před vteřinou řval 'Bože! Ještě!' hlasitěji, než nějaká štětina z Obrtlé, a vzápětí ses mi udělal do krku, řekl bych, že nás sexuální život bude v pořádku, Lupine."

Lupin se usmál a snažil se přitáhnou si Snapea k sobě nahoru. Snape jeho snahy ignoroval a vydal se vlastním tempem podél Lupinova těla, které cestou každou chvilku polaskal polibkem.

Lupin se zadýchaně uchechtl. "Přestaň, nebo zapomenu, co jsem chtěl říct."

"Hádej, o co se asi snažím," odtušil Snape.

"Severusi," nedal se Lupin, pobavený jeho vzdorným tónem. "Mluvím vážně. Řekni, ty jsi snad nikdy neměl pocit, že náš sex je trochu, no... nudný?"

"Ne," odvětil Snape bez váhání. Plácnul sebou na záda a zamračil se. "Ovšem také jsem si myslel, že jsi s naším intimním životem spokojený. I se mnou."

"Oh, Severusi," Lupin se naklonil blíž a políbil ho. "To víš, že jsem spokojený. Jenom… prostě, neměl jsi někdy chuť trochu to opepřit? Prožít si své fantazie?"

Snape si ho podezíravě změřil. "Jaké fantazie?"

Lupin pokrčil rameny. "Různé. Všechny možné. Hračky. Něco neobvyklého. Jiní partneři."

"Myslel jsem, že jsme se dohodli, že žádní jiní partneři nebudou," připomněl Snape stroze.

"To ano a nechci na tom nic měnit, ale existuje přece mnoholičný lektvar…" Lupin se významně odmlčel.

Snape se zachmuřil. "Kdo by měl pít lektvar? A koho by měl hrát?"

"No," zaváhal Lupin, "Myslel jsem, když mám tenhle měsíc narozeniny, že by sis mohl ten lektvar brát ty, pro mě."

Snape zvedl obočí. "Chceš říct, že máš jedenatřicet fantazií, které si chceš vyzkoušet s jedenatřiceti různými partnery? Lupine, neměl jsem tušení, jaká jsi děvka."

Lupin se zasmál, překulil se na Snapea, důkladě ho líbal a pomalu se přitom posunoval po jeho těle. "Ale měl! Proto mě máš tak rád." Sklonil hlavu a pošeptal Snapeovi do ucha: "Jenom si představ, lásko: třicet jedna dní můžeš být kým chceš, vyzkoušet si všechny své nápady, dělat věci, které bychom my dva spolu nikdy nedělali."

Snape se na něj podíval a Lupin hned věděl, že jeho argumenty padly na úrodnou půdu a Snape je připravený vzdát se. Bez zaváhání ho postrčil do propasti.

"Tedy pokud nejsi přesvědčený, že nedokážeš nikoho jiného zahrát, samozřejmě. Už jedna role je dost těžká, chápu, něřku-li jedenatřicet. Nevadí, lásko, zapomeň na to – asi se to nedá zvládnout." Lupin ho znovu políbil, odkulil se na svou stranu postele a chystal se k spánku.

Prý postrčil, to zrovna. Právě Snapea do té propasti bez milosti srazil. Slyšel, jak si jeho milenec něco podrážděně mumlá, ale pak Snape vyskočil z postele a odkráčel do své soukromé laboratoře – stoprocentně šel zkontrolovat zásoby mnoholičného lektvaru. Lupin se pro sebe zakřenil.

Tohle ještě bude zajímavý měsíc.


	2. Chapter 2

**DEN PRVNÍ**

pár: RL/Albus Brumbál  
téma: anální hrátky

.

Remus Lupin stál v pokoji, upřeně se díval na stůl a klepal se očekáváním. Napínal uši, zda něco nezaslechne z koupelny, kam se před chvílí uchýlil jeho partner, ale neslyšel vůbec nic. Uvažoval, jestli se Snape skutečně připravuje na jejich společný večer, nebo spíš s očima hrůzou vytřeštěnýma zírá na to, co si pro něj Lupin přichystal…

...

Snape nejdřív dlouhou chvíli tiše hleděl na výstředně zbarvený hábit a směšný klobouk, pak zvedl hlavu a upřel na Lupina konsternovaný pohled.

"Doufám, že mi nechceš říct…" zděšeně ukázal na šaty a lahvičku, obsahující jediný bílý vlas. "To už překračuje všechny meze!"

"Ale běž, Severusi!" odpověděl Lupin. "Dobře vím, že tě to taky napadlo."

"Ujišťuji tě, že ani na vteřinu –"

"Všechna ta moc a zkušenosti," přerušil ho Lupin zasněně.

"Zapomínáš, Lupine, že ať bude podoba jakákoliv, pořád jsem to já!"

Lupin mu věnoval úsměv. "To je na tom přece nejlepší! Ani ve snu by mě nenapadlo jít svádět opravdového Albuse."

"Máš štěstí," zpražil ho Snape. "Dost na tom, že o něm fantazíruješ."

"Ale vážně jsem se nad ním párkrát zamyslel. Pořád vnucuje studentům sladkosti… a všiml sis, jak se ti dívá na zadek?"

"Můj – to nedělá!"

"Mmm," kývnul Lupin. "Když odcházíš, vždycky tě okukuje přes vršek brýlí. Ani se mu nedivím - máš nádherný zadek." Na okamžik se zamyslel. "Když o tom mluvíme, mám pocit, že nejsi jediný. Zajímalo by mě, jestli náhodou není zatížený na hezké…"

"Lupine!" Okřikl ho Snape. "Teď si budu pořád představovat, že nám Albus Brumbál všem očumuje zadky! Už nikdy se mu nebudu moct podívat do obličeje."

"Netvrď mi, že sis ani jednou nepředstavoval – když jsme tady studovali – že si tě zavolá do ředitelny, aby tě osobně trochu _umravnil_," vytkl mu Lupin a pak se široce usmál, když se jeho milenec začervenal. "Já teda určitě."

"No dobře," povzdechl si Snape a vzal lahvičku z Lupinovy ruky. "Když jsem to slíbil." A zmizel v koupelně.

...

Takže teď Lupin zíral na stůl a přemítal, co Severus zrovna dělá a jak daleko bude ochotný v jejich "hře" zajít. A jestli Remus náhodou neudělal chybu, když s tím nápadem přišel, a jestli ho ta chyba nebude stát partnera.

Žili spolu už skoro rok, a i když by to do něj nejspíš nikdo neřekl, Snape se ukázal jako citlivý milenec. Možná až příliš citlivý, pomyslel si Lupin. Někdy by si přál, aby jeho partner byl trošku míň ohleduplný a víc dominantní. Ale i když sex s ním nebyl nikdy nic světoborného, byl dobrý a bezpečný a příjemný, a při pomyšlení, že se o něj možná právě připravil, že se připravil o Snapea, se mu sevřel žaludek.

Dveře koupelny se otevřely a Lupin odolával pokušení otočit se, dokud se neozval povědomý veselý hlas: "To se podívejme, pan Lupin. Co vás přivádí do mé kanceláře v tento překrásný jarní den?"

Lupin se otočil na podpatku a s otevřenými ústy zpracovával obrázek, který se mu naskytl. Přímo před ním stál Albus Brumbál, navlečený v pestrém hábitu, který pro něj on sám vybral, a vesele pomrkával očima. Na jeden strašný okamžik Remus uvěřil, že se Brumbál nějak doslechl o jejich plánu a přišel si to s nimi osobně vyříkat. Ale... pan ředitel nevypadal _úplně_ stejně jako vždycky, že ne? Takhle povýšeně se přece Brumbál nikdy nešklebí?

"Severusi?" zeptal se nejistě.

Nepatřičný úšklebek v ředitelově tváři se ještě prohloubil. "Kdo jiný by podle tebe měl vylézt z naší koupelny, Lupine?"

Lupin si ulehčeně oddechl. "Dík Merlinovi! V první moment mě napadlo…ale, vlastně nic."

Úšklebek vystřídal samolibý úsměv. "Že bychom se pustili do té tvojí fantazie? Mnoholičný lektvar vydrží jen hodinu a dobrých 15 minut jsme už promrhali." Snape-Brumbál začal poklepávat na své kapsy, jako by něco hledal, a k tomu si huhlal pod fousy: "Sak na ryby, kam jsem ten zatracený krám dal? Aha!"

Lupin se musel zasmát – pan ředitel vytáhl z kapsy velmi povědomý balíček. "Severusi! Ty jsi oloupil Albuse?"

Brumbál se velmi nebrumbálovským stylem ušklíbl a s křivým úsměvem mu nabídl: "Citronový bonbónek, chlapče?"

Lupin se uchechtl, potřásl hlavou, ale jeden bonbón si strčil do úst. "Přehráváš, Severusi," zamumlal.

Snape-Brumbál ho ignoroval, obešel stůl a posadil se. "Nuže, pane Lupine, myslím, že jste mi neodpověděl na otázku."

"Madam Hoochová mě za vámi posílá, pane. Rvačka na hřišti."

Snape-Brumbál se zatvářil překvapeně. "Ale pane Lupine, to se vám vůbec nepodobá! Kvůli čemu jste cítil potřebu uchýlit se k násilí? A kde zůstali vaši přátelé? Jistě vám přiběhli na pomoc."

"Jsou u profesorky McGonagallové, pane. Protože to byli oni, s kým jsem se pral."

"Já nevycházím z údivu." Mávnul rukou směrem ke křeslu. "Posaďte se, chlapče. Šálek čaje?"

"Děkuji, pane řediteli," Lupin zavrtěl hlavou a přešlápl z nohy na nohu. "Ale radši postojím. Podařilo se mi, ehm, zlomit jedno koště, a madam Hoochová se rozčílila."

"Nařezala vám, nemýlím se?"

"Co se do mě vešlo, pane. Takže radši bych si nesedal, pane, jestli vám to nevadí."

Brumbál se starostlivě zachmuřil. "Milý chlapče, jestliže tolik trpíte, snad by byla na místě aplikace hojivé masti."

Lupin zrudl. "Ra-radši ne. Už jsem se ztrapnil dost, nechci ještě stahovat kalhoty před madam Pomfreyovou."

"Já mám zdravotnický kurz, pochopitelně, a rád vám ulevím od bolesti." Lupin zaváhal a Brumbálův hlas zpřísněl: "Nenuťte mne použít ředitelské autority, pane Lupine. Udělám to, když budu muset."

"Ano, pane." Lupin si stáhl hábit a hodil ho přes opěradlo křesla, pak si váhavě rozvázal kalhoty. "Um, jak to uděláme, pane?"

"Nejpraktičtější zřejmě bude, když se mi položíte na klín."

Lupin přikývl a pomalu se šoural k Brumbálovu křeslu. Cestou shodil spodní prádlo, kouzlem uvedl svůj zadek do požadovaného stavu a pak se bez okolků položil přes ředitelský klín.

Brumbál si dával na čas, aby ho pečlivě vmanévroval do vhodné pozice – když byl konečně hotový, Lupin si uvědomil, že jeho penis spočívá mezi ředitelovými rozkročenými stehny. Rovněž si uvědomil, že zmíněný penis začíná projevovat zájem a povážlivě se plnit krví. Celý červený studem málem vyskočil z kůže, když na bolavém pozadí ucítil Brumbálův dotek.

"Drahý chlapče, vždyť vy musíte mít strašné bolesti! Věřte, že si s Xiomarou důrazně promluvím." Ředitelova ruka pomalu roztírala balzám, přinášející zarudlé kůži úlevu.

"Prosím, pane, nedělejte to. Zasloužil jsem potrestat, přece jsem se pral."

"Ano. Dobře, že jste mi připomněl. Nechtěl byste mi sdělit, proč jste se pohádal se svými nejbližšími přáteli?"

Lupin zrudl, a nejen proto, že právě ležel Brumbálovi na klíně. "Um, musím to říkat, pane?"

"Obávám se, že na tom trvám."

"zjistiližejsemteplý"

"Ještě jednou, pane Lupine, a tentokrát pomaleji."

Lupin si povzdechl. "Přišli na to, že jsem gay, pane."

"Vadí jim to?"

Lupin kývl a snažil se nezavzdychat potěšením, když ho Brumbálova ruka zbavila nejhorší bolesti. "Oba jsou z čistokrevných rodin, nedokážou si ani představit, že by někdo nepřispíval k rozmnožení kouzelnické populace. Taky James miluje Lily, odjakživa, a Sirius už se stačil vyspat s půlkou holek na škole."

"A jak odhalili vaše… sklony?"

"Všimli si, že se dívám na jiného chlapce," přiznal Lupin. "Díval jsem se na něj... však víte. Chytili mě, když jsem mu chtěl poslat psaníčko."

"To od vás bylo velmi neopatrné, chlapče. Není moudré vytahovat podobné záležitosti na veřejnost."

Lupin otočil hlavu a překvapeně se na Brumbála podíval. "Vy taky, pane?"

"Řekněme, že dokážu krásu ocenit ve všech jejích podobách. Mimochodem, máte velmi krásné pozadí, pane Lupine."

"Um, děkuji. Pane." Překvapený hlas málem prozradil Remusův šok a údiv. Přemýšlel o tom, samozřejmě, dalo by se říct, že i snil… jenže teď doopravdy leží na klíně nejmocnějšího čaroděje světa. Který mu právě pochválil zadek.

Lupin cítil, jak se mu krev hrne spravedlivě do tváří i do slabin.

"Povězte, pane Lupine, už jste s tím hochem, kterého obdivujete, konzumovali vaši vzájemnou přitažlivost?"

"Er, ne, pane." Pravdivě dodal: "Ani bych nevěděl jak a myslím, že on taky ne."

"Ach tak. Jistě je vám známo, že poprvé to může být poněkud nepříjemné, až bolestivé, pokud nevěnujete dostatek pozornosti přípravě."

"Přípravě, pane?" Hlas mu poskočil o oktávu výš, když ucítil hladící prst mezi půlkama.

"Pečlivá příprava je často klíčem k úspěchu, milý chlapče, a teď nehovořím pouze o sexu. Samozřejmě, k dosažení skutečného mistrovství je zapotřebí bohatá zkušenost – léta a léta sbírání zkušeností."

Prst se nesnesitelně pomalu pohyboval nahoru a dolů, od šourku ke kostrči a zpátky, ale nikdy se nezdržel tam, kde by ho Lupin chtěl nejvíc. Zavrtěl se, aby mohl roztáhnout nohy – prst obkroužil jeho nyní snadno přístupný otvor a Remus to okomentoval slastným povzdechem.

"Zkušeností, pane? Asi neznáte někoho, kdo by měl zkušenosti a byl ochotný mi s tou přípravou poradit? Nechci, aby byl Sev- můj kamarád, zklamaný."

Na okamžik si pomyslel, že řekl příliš, protože prst zmizel. Remus zaúpěl. Pak se prst vrátil, kluzký a teplý, a Remus si uvědomil, že ho Brumbál právě olízl. Po zádech mu přelétl mráz a když prst zkušeně obkroužil nejintimnější otvor jeho těla, Remus se neubránil zasténání.

"Já jsem ochoten se o své zkušenosti podělit, drahý chlapče," nabídl se Brumbál. "Pokud si budete přát." Pronikl špičkou prstu dovnitř, zatímco Lupin dával hlasitě najevo svoji touhu a potěšení.

"Ano," podařilo se mu vydechnout. "Prosím!"

"Stačí jenom říct, chlapče." Prst zase zmizel, ale tentokrát nebylo pochyb, že se vrátí.

Vrátil se pokrytý silnou vrstvou něčeho chladného – Remus se lehce oklepal – ale i kluzkého, takže snadno vklouzl dovnitř. Remus zasténal, nedokázal si pomoct, musel tomu skvělému doteku vyjít vstříc. A při tom pohybu přejel naběhlým penisem po Brumbálově hábitu.

Začal se kolébat tam a zpátky mezi laskajícím prstem a příjemným třením, neschopný rozhodnout se, které by chtěl víc. Cítil, jak se mu v těle všechno vaří, jako by měl za chvilku shořet na prach. Vykřikl rozkoší, vyvrcholil na Brumbálův hábit a za okamžik pod sebou ucítil další vlhkost a uslyšel hluboké zasténání svého partnera.

Dlouho jen ležel natažený přes Brumbálův klín, funěl a snažil se popadnout dech.

"Nuže, milý chlapče, věřím, že úvod do umění přípravy proběhl k vaší spokojenosti," ozvalo se Brumbálovým typicky poklidným hlasem. "Bonbónek?"

Lupin se musel rozesmát. On leží na cizím klíně v kalužce semene, vypadá jak nemravný školák, a Snape má ty nervy citovat Brumbálovy poznámky, jako by se nechumelilo.

"Odvolávám všechno, co jsem kdy řekl nebo naznačil o tvém hereckém nadání," sdělil Snapeovi-Brumbálovi, a přetočil se tak, aby mu seděl na klíně. "Opravdu nemáš konkurenci."

Rty se zacukaly ve známém sebevědomém úsměvu. "Přirozeně."

Lupin se naklonil blíž, aby úsměv slíbal z tváře, a přitom si vychutnával zvláštní dotek dlouhých vousů na svém stále nahém těle. "Jak dlouho ten lektvar ještě vydrží?" zeptal se zadýchaně. "Protože už dlouho mám takový nápad s ředitelským stolem…"


	3. Chapter 3

**DEN DRUHÝ – Sladké prokletí**

pár: RL/Bill Weasley  
téma: bondáž

.

Snape se podíval na lahvičku, v jejíž korkové zátce se vyjímala extravagantní naušnice. Lahvička obsahovala jediný rudý vlas. Snape zvedl obočí. "Bylo by nezdvořilé zeptat se, jak se ti podařilo sehnat tyto _přísady_?"

Lupin se zakřenil. "Něco za něco. Pomohl jsem Billovi s jednou zvlášť tvrdošíjnou kletbou a on mi na oplátku půjčil tohle." Ukázal na hromádku šatů na pohovce.

"A to ostatní?" Snape mávnul rukou k posteli, kde se kupilo několik šátků. "Také majetek pana Weaselyho? A co s nimi máš v plánu – tancovat jako Salome?"

Lupin si povzdechl. "Víš, na bývalého Smrtijeda jsi dost naivní, když přijde na sex."

"Nerad ti to říkám, Lupine, ale navzdory rozšířeným pověrám Smrtijedi pořádali válečné porady, ne opilecké orgie."

"To je ovšem zklámání. Počítám, že jste se vždycky usadili v salonku a nad módními časopisy si vyměňovali recepty." Lupin odněkud vytáhl popsanou kartičku. "Naštěstí jsem tento problém předvídal a sepsal jsem ti text – nebo alespoň základní scénář. Předpokládám, že nebudeš proti menší výzvě?"

Snape rychle přelétl poznámky a uculil se. "No to se podívejme. Začínám mít dojem, že jsi normálně zvrácený." Zastrčil kartičku do rukávu, zvedl hromádku oblečení a zamířil do koupelny. "Za moment jsem zpátky."

Lupin využil příležitosti, zamknul hlavní vchod a než uhrabal oheň v krbu, dveře koupelny se otevřely a vynořil se Snape alias Bill Weasley.

Dokonalý. Bill a Snape byli zhruba stejně vysocí a podobně stavění, ale zatímco Snape si udržoval tvarohovou bělost, Bill se za roky strávené v Egyptě opálil do hněda. Snape si stáhnul dlouhé zrzavé vlasy do ohonu, jaký nosíval Bill, takže naušnice s tesákem krásně vynikla. Mudlovské šaty lichotily štíhlé, dobře osvalené postavě a Lupin měl co dělat, aby se mu nespustila slina – ne, že by neobdivoval kostnatou figuru svého milence, ale změna nikdy nezaškodí.

"Brý večer, profesore," pozdravil Snape-Bill, vkročil do pokoje a jeho vysoké boty z dračí kůže zazvonily o kamennou podlahu.

"Nazdar, Bille. Díky, že jsi přišel tak rychle."

"No problemo," odvětil Bill bodře a Lupin se v duchu chechtal při pomyšlení, jaké utrpení tahle žoviálnost asi musí Snapeovi působit. "Chápu to tak, že situace hoří."

"Ano. Jde o poněkud... choulostivou záležitost, proto doufám, že se budu moct spolehnout na tvoji absolutní diskrétnost."

"Jistě," kývnul Bill. "Oč kráčí?"

"Minulý týden jsem pro Brumbála zkoumal jeden temný objekt. Navzdory všem ochranným opatřením mě zasáhla dosti ohavná kletba – bohužel nevím, o co přesně se jedná. Nedokázal jsem se jí zbavit, ale napadlo mě, že ty by sis s ní možná mohl poradit."

"Můžu to zkusit," odpověděl Bill. "Příznaky?"

"Vlastně jenom jeden, ale zato je takový, um, nepříjemný. Zkrátka, něco nefunguje tak, jak by mělo… prostě, v poslední době nedokážu, ehm, podávat výkon jako obyčejně."

"Pro všecko na světě, Lupine!" zaúpěl Snape-Bill popuzeně. "Ty mi tak máš co říkat – sám tancuješ kolem horké kaše jako nějaký pitomý prvák. Čekáš snad, že by Weasley rozluštil, o čem teď mluvíš?"

Lupin ho zpražil pohledem. "Určitě! Jaké jiné výkony bych asi mohl mít na mysli? Nejsem snad klavírní virtuóz ani baleťák, zatraceně!"

"Ne, jenom ukňouraná slečinka s trémou jak hrom."

"Tak slečinka, říkáš…"

"A dost!" štěkl Snape a otočil se na podpatku. "Končím. Kdybys mě potřeboval, sedím na záchodě, dokud lektvar nevyprchá."

"Počkej!" zavolal Lupin, který si uvědomil, že všechny jeho plány právě berou za své. "Omlouvám se ti. Neměl jsem to říkat."

"To jsi tedy neměl," zamumlal Snape, ale zůstal stát.

"Promiň," řekl Lupin, objal Snapea-Billa kolem pasu a přitiskl mu rty na zátylek. "Nikam nechoď. Prosím."

"No…"

Lupin přitisknul oličej k jeho krku, vnímal zvláštní, cizí vůni, chuť a strukturu kůže. "Vrať se. Můžeš mě svázat a dělat si se mnou, co chceš. To by ti mohlo spravit náladu."

Snape-Bill se ohlédl přes rameno. "Momentálně bych tě radši ohnul přes koleno," řekl, ale nechal se odtáhnout zpátky do ložnice.

Lupin se zasmál. "Bohužel, to dneska na programu nemáme. Takže, kde jsme skončili?"

"Popisoval jsi 'Billovi' své potíže s výkonem," konstatoval Snape lehce znuděným hlasem.

"Správně." Lupin se zhluboka nadechl a snažil se znovu vžít do své role. "Jak jsem říkal, zdá se, že kletba způsobila moji… impotenci."

"Na to znám spoustu lektvarů," zahučel tiše Snape a vzápětí sebou trhnul, poněvadž mu Lupin přišlápnul palce. "Ano, nuže, existuje celá řada kleteb, které mají tento účinek. Dovolte, prohlédnu vás." Vytáhnul hůlku, jezdil s ní po Lupinově těle a tvářil se, že ho "vyšetřuje".

"Je to zlé?" tázal se Lupin úzkostlivě.

"Mám pro vás dobré zprávy a špatné zprávy, profesore," řekl Snape-Bill. "Dobré je, že tu kletbu dokážu zlomit. Horší je to, že proces budes poněkud nepříjemný a vyžaduje od nás obou značné důvěrnosti."

"Víš to jistě?"

Bill vážně přikývnul.

Lupin si povzdechl. "V tom případě se zřejmě nedá nic dělat. Co budeš chtít ode mě?"

"Abyste si pohodlně lehnul do postele. Oh, a nejdřív se svlékněte, samozřejmě. Nechce si přece zničit šaty."

"Dobře." Lupin se v očekávání událostí dnešního večera prozíravě oblékl jen nalehko, takže za okamžik jeho hábit a spodky ležely na podlaze a on se rozvaloval na zádech v posteli. "Takto?"

"Přesně takhle, ano," souhlasil Bill. "Tak dále – může to být trochu bolestivé a když se pohnete v nesprávný okamžik, následky by byly katastrofální, proto bych vás raději přivázal ke sloupkům postele, profesore."

"Když je to pro dobro věci," děl Lupin a ignoroval, jak Snape-Bill protočil oči. "A říkej mi Remusi, jestli chceš. Koneckonců, vypadá to, že nás čeká intimní spolupráce."

"_Říkej mi Remusi?_" opakoval Snape nevěřícně. "Co to má být, lámání kletby nebo randíčko?"

Lupin se zamračil. "Je to fantazie a něco jsi mi slíbil."

"Oh, no doře," zavrčel Snape. Zhluboka se nadechl a vykouzlil na vypůjčené tváři úsměv. "Takže, _Remusi_, nejprve se budu snažit vytáhnout kletbu na povrch. Musíš ležet úplně klidně." Bill přivázal Remuse k posteli, ruce a nohy roztažené z rohu do rohu. "Možná ucítíš po těle šimrání, ale to je úplně normální."

Lupin se se zájmem díval, jak Snape-Bill přistoupil blíž a začal se dotýkat jeho těla. Jeho ruce se pohybovaly od brady směrem dolů, v kruzích přes Lupinova prsa, břicho a nohy. Ruce byly cizí, ale doteky povědomé a ta kombinace byla zvláštně vzrušující.

"Zdá se, že to funguje," vydechl, když se jeho penis viditelně začal plnit krví.

Bill měl ve tváři soustředěný výraz, který Lupin často vídal u svého milence, když byl zabraný do nějakého zvlášť komplikovaného úkolu. Napadlo ho, jestli Bill takhle při práci opravdu někdy vypadá, nebo jestli je to zvláštní mix Billova vzhledu a Snapeovy osobnosti. A pak ty obratné ruce začaly zpracovávat jeho penis a nechybělo moc a Lupin by se prohýbal v zádech a zvedal se z postele.

"Kletba se stáhla ze zbytku těla a soustředila se sem," řekl Bill. "Abychom se jí zbavili, budeš muset vyvrcholit."

"Fajn," zafuněl Lupin, který nemohl víc souhlasit.

"Ale tvá vlastní magická síla by ke zlomení kletby nestačila," dodal Bill. "Nejlepší způsob, jak ti můžu pomoct, je penetrace."

"Jo, klidně, jak chceš," zavrčel Lupin, frustrovaný vyhlídkou na další čekání. Nespokojeně zasténal, když Bill slezl z postele, ale pak si uvědomil, že si jenom svléká šaty. Olíznul si rty a pozorně se díval.

"Obuj si ty boty," nařídil chraplavě, když se Bill svléknul. Snape-Bill zvedl nevěřícně obočí, ale nehádal se a kožené holínky si natáhl. Pak vylezl zpátky na postel a uvelebil se mezi Lupinovýma roztaženýma nohama.

"Připravený?" zeptal se.

"Ano," zasténal Lupin a snažil se osvobodit své ruce, aby se mohl dotknout sebe, nebo Billa, nebo prostě něčeho. Pak ucítil šimrání kouzla, kterým ho Bill připravil a viděl, že mu Bill uvolnil pouta na kotnících. Okamžitě ovinul nohy kolem jeho pasu a přitáhl si ho blíž. Jedním hladkým pohybem Bill celý vniknul do jeho těla.

"Ano!" vykřikl Lupin a prohnul se pod silou přírazu. Stisknul nohy a snažil se Billa dostat ještě hlouběji.

"Remusi!" zalapal Bill po dechu. "Merline…"

Neznámý hlas Lupina rozptyloval, proto popadl Billa za hlavu a umlčel ho polibky. Jeho ústa byla také cizí, ale polibky vášnivé a on už byl tak blízko, tak blízko...

Bill protáhl ruku mezi jejich těly a stisknul Lupinův penis. "Pojď, Remusi! Udělej se – teď!"

Lupin vyvrcholil, bez ohledu na to, čí hlas volal jeho jméno a čí ruka svírala jeho penis. Vykřikl rozkoší, vzápětí se jako ozvěna ozval druhý výkřik a obě těla se téměř současně otřásla vlnami vyvrcholení.

Bill se na něj zhroutil a zamumlal: "Myslím, že…jsi... vyléčený…". Ne, že by v tom okamžiku Lupin měl myšlenky zrovna na tohle. Dokázal se soustředit pouze na to, jak ho kolébá hladina oceánu slasti. Nakonec vypotil nějaký souhlasný zvuk, načež zaslechl, jak si Snape-Bill odfrknul. "Spíš, Lupine?"

Lupin s vypětím sil pootevřel jedno oko a zjistil, že jeho milenec – ještě pořád s maskou Billa Weasleyho – na něj shlíží s napůl pobaveným, napůj iritovaným výrazem. "Dej mi moment," zamumlal. "Byl jsem prokletý, to jednoho utahá."

Snape-Bill si zase odfrknul. "Jak chceš." Opatrně vyklouznul z Remusova těla, posadil se na paty a zašklebil se, když si všiml, že Billovy boty jsou pokryté semenem. "Zatraceně. Budeš je muset nechat vyčistit, než mu je pošleš zpátky."

Lupin ospale kývnul a díval se jak jeho milenec slezl z postele, vydal se do sprchy a pomalu se přitom vracel do své vlastní podoby. Něco na tom jeho bledém, štíhlém těle bylo, zvlášť, když byl nahý a měl na sobě jen vysoké boty... hmmm. Lupin se zamyslel, jestli by si Bill všimnul, kdyby mu je zapomněl vrátit…


	4. Chapter 4

**DEN TŘETÍ – V dračích spárech**

pár: RL/Charlie Weasley  
téma: svorky

.

Snape otráveně zíral na svůj odraz v zrcadle. "Zatraceně! Mám pihy _úplně všude_!"

Lupin, stojící za ním, mu zvědavě nakouknul přes rameno. "Vážně?"

Snape mu věnoval znechucený pohled. "Opravdu, Lupine, to je k nevíře, jaká jsi děvka. Proč jsem si nikdy nevšimnul, že trpíš úchylkou na Weasleyovy?" Hluboké vrásky neblahé předtuchy zbrázdily jindy veselý (a pihovatý) obličej Charlie Weasleyho. "Nebudeš mě nutit hrát úplně všechny, že ne, Lupine?"

"Kdepak, všechny ne," uklidnil ho Lupin bodře, otočil se a zmizel v ložnici.

"To není žádná odpověď," postěžoval si Snape-Charlie a následoval ho.

"Lepší nedostaneš. Budeš si muset počkat a pak uvidíš."

Snape se zaškaredil a založil si ruce na prsou. Evidentně mu dělalo potíže zvyknout si na menší, ale zato podsaditější tělo a zdálo se, že neví, kam s rukama. Lupin, naproti tomu, by měl pár tipů, kam s nimi – pouhé pomyšlení na ty drsné, mozolnaté prsty působilo, že se zachvěl potěšením.

"Lupine..."

"Oh, přestaň ze všeho dělat drama! Nepostávej tam tak hloupě a radši pojď ke mně." Lupin se položil na postel (rozepnutý hábit odhalil, že je úplně nahý) a poplácal rukou na matraci vedle sebe.

Snape-Charlie si nespokojeně odfrknul, ale přestal vzdorovat nevyhnutelnému a dostavil se k posteli. Dlouhý hábit (Snapeův vlastní, jelikož Lupin žádné Charlieho oblečení nesehnal), si cestou přišlápl pouze jedenkrát. Svalil se přímo na Lupina, který pod jeho nezvyklou váhou nejdřív remcal, ale rychle ho to přešlo, když se na jeho ústa přitiskly horké rty a připravily jej o dech i souvislé myšlení.

Když Snape-Charlie konečně propustil jeho ústa, Lupin zamumlal: "Tak co, máš je?"

Charlie se usmál, a jestli v tom úsměvu bylo víc Snapeovské samolibosti, než Charlieho bezstarostnosti, Lupin to rád přehlédl. Jeho milenec totiž vytáhl _něco_ z kapsy a nechal to houpat se nad Lupinovým obličejem.

Byl to zlatý řetěz se svorkou ve tvaru dračí hlavy na každém konci. Zmáčknutím hlavičky se dračí čelisti otevřely, jejich stisk se dal regulovat malými šroubky. Lupin zvedl jeden prst a Snape-Charlie mu ochotně svorku připnul, aby si vyzkoušel její sílu.

"Mmm, skvělé," zavrněl Lupin.

Jeho milenec mu věnoval 100% Snapeovský pobavený pohled. "Ty jsi takový malý úchyl, co?"

Lupin se široce usmál. "Ještě jsi nic neviděl." Netrpělivě se pod Charlieho váhou zavrtěl. "Začněme už; připravil jsi nás o dobrou čtvrthodinu, jak ses pořád prohlížel v zrcadle."

Snape protestoval. "Nic takového jsem- "

Lupin si ho přitáhl k polibku a když s ním skončil, zdálo se, že Snape svou řeč nadobro zapomněl.

Spokojený, že hra konečně začala, Lupin na Charlieho svůdně zamával řasami a řekl: "Omlouvám se za ten dnešek, Charlie. Neměl jsem ponětí, že draci reagují tak divoce."

Snape-Charlie vypadal, že se mu z pohledu na Lupinův pokus o koketování udělalo lehce nevolno, ale nakonec se nedal vyhodit z role: "Varoval jsem tě, aby ses moc nepřibližoval, Remusi. Klidně tě mohl kousnout."

"Bylo to jenom mládě!" Bránil se Lupin. "Co mi tak asi mohlo udělat?"

"To by ses divil," řekl Charlie smrtelně vážně. "Kdyby se ti něco stalo, nikdy si to neodpustím."

"Příště budu opatrnější," slíbil Lupin.

"O to se postarám," kývnul Charlie a zvedl řetízek s dračími svorkami.

"Co je to?" zeptal se Lupin a povedlo se mu znít fascinovaně i udiveně zároveň.

"Pevně doufám, že něco, co tě přivede k rozumu." Charlie se posadil obkročmo přes Lupinovy nohy, čímž ho přišpendlil k posteli. "Tihle dráčci možná na pohled vypadají malí, ale dokážou pořádně kousnout – zrovna jako ti živí."

"Co s nimi chceš dělat?" zeptal se Lupin a snažil se znít alespoň trochu vyděšeně. Šlo to ztuha, protože při pohledu na svorky prakticky slintal nadšením.

"Tohle." Charlie se sehnul, vzal do úst jednu z Lupinových bradavek a sál ji a laskal jazykem, dokud nebyla dokonale tvrdá. Zatímco Lupin sténal pod jeho doteky, Charlie bradavku stisknul prsty a nasunul na ni svorku. Lupin zalapal po dechu, nečekaná ostrá bolest ho napůl zvedla z postele a chvilku trvalo, než si vůbec všimnul prstů, konejšivě hladících jeho břicho. Za minutku se pak bolest zmírnila a Lupin se s povzdechem položil zpátky na postel. Bolest přecházela v téměř příjemné štípání a on si zase povzdychnul, tentokrát spokojeně.

Charlie zopakoval proces s druhou bradavkou, nejdřív sání, potom svorka. Lupin, přesvědčený, že teď, když ví jaké to je, zvládne situaci s přehledem, zjistil, že napodruhé to bolí zrovna tak, jako předtím. Během pár okamžiků však bolest zase polevila a to málo co z ní zbylo bylo spíš příjemné.

"Podívej se na sebe," poručil Charlie. Lupin otevřel oči a zjistil, že na stropě nad postelí visí zbrusu nové zrcadlo. Než se stačil zamyslet, kde se tam vzalo, Charlie zatahal za řetízek, spojující svorky, a Lupin zalapal po dechu bolestí. "Řekl jsem _dívej se_."

Lupin si olíznul suché rty a podíval se. Bylo to… zvláštní, dívat se na sebe, jak leží v kaluži rozepnutého hábitu se dvěma zlatými svorkami na prsou. Kov se ve světle svíček lesknul a dodával mu jakýsi erotický nádech. Na chvíli ho napadlo, jaké by asi bylo mít něco takového na těle pořád - pořídit si piercing, například.

V zrcadle viděl také rusovlasého muže, který se nad ním skláněl a svojí váhou tisknul jeho stehna do matrace. "Charlie," zamumlal.

Charlie se na něj přísně podíval. "Už rozumíš, co se mohlo stát? Jak by tě bolelo, kdyby tě ten malý dráček kousnul?"

"Oh, ano," odpověděl Lupin zasněně. Bylo to _nádherné_, dva malé ohníčky bolesti na jeho hrudi.

"Remusi, dávej pozor! Myslím, že nechápeš vážnost situace."

"Mmm," souhlasil Lupin, plující na obláčku sladkého zapomnění. Charlieho příjemně drsné ruce hladily jeho kůži, postupně se přesunovaly níž a níž a pak – nečekaná bolest ve velmi citlivé oblasti Lupina málem shodila z postele.

"Co to do prdele – ?" zalapal po dechu, podíval se dolů a zjistil, že Charlie mu přetáhl předkožku přes žalud a nahoře ji sepnul kovovou dračí hlavou, podobnou těm, které měl připnuté na bradavkách. "Kde jsi sebral _tohle?_" dožadoval se a těžce oddechoval, jak se přes něj přelévaly vlny bolesti smíšené s rozkoší.

Charlieho samolibý výraz byl vpravdě na pěst – jenže Lupin neměl myšlenky na nic jiného, než se rozpustit a vsáknout se do matrace. Bolest se zase změnila v potěšení a tři body na jeho těle nádherně pulsovaly v rytmu s jeho srdcem. Zvedl oči k zrcadlu a neubránil se zasténání při pohledu na sebe samého, nestydatě roztaženého na posteli v něžné péči Remusova milence.

"Tak co, už ses poučil?" zeptal se Charlie.

"Oh, ano," vzdychnul Lupin.

"V tom případě je myslím na čase odměnit tě za to, jak statečně jsi snášel svůj trest."

Charlie mu zvedl kolena až k hrudníku, lehce přitom zavadil o bradavky a Lupin vydechl. A zasténal, když Charlie vnikl hluboko do jeho těla. Automaticky se po něm natáhnul, ale Charlie ho chytil za ruce a přitiskl mu je za hlavu do polštáře. Vášnivě Lupina políbil, pak sáhl mezi jejich těla a uvolnil svorku na předkožce.

Lupin se zajíknul bolestí a málem přeslechl Charlieho příkaz: "Udělej se pro mě. Hned!"

K bolesti a slasti, které už rozpalovaly jeho tělo, se náhle přidaly dva menší ohňostroje na prsou, když Charlie nečekaně uvolnil obě zbývající svorky. Lupin se vzepnul a přemožený divokou směsí ohně, bolesti a rozkoše vyvrcholil tak silně, že se mu zatmělo před očima.

Když se vzpamatoval, matně si uvědomoval, že ho trochu pobolívají bradavky a hmota, kterou cítí za sebou, bude zřejmě jeho milenec. Zamrkal, snažil se soustředit se a vzpomenout si, kde je. Zklamaně si uvědomil, že zrcadlo zmizelo.

S námahou pootočil hlavu. Snape ležel na boku, bradu podepřenou, a vypadal mírně zneklidněný.

"Jsi v pořádku, Lupine?" staral se. "Pár minut jsi byl mimo."

"V pohodě," zamumlal Lupin vláčně, ačkoliv když se natahoval po svém milenci, zaznamenal, že jeho vlastní paže _jsou_ poněkud zesláblé. Přitáhnul si Snapea k sobě a políbil ho. "Děkuju. Bylo to skvělé. Za dnešek ti dlužím něco speciálního."

"To bych řekl," odvětil Snape. "Doufám, že zítra už nás další Weasley nečeká?"

Lupin se pousmál. "Ne."

"Výborně," řekl Snape, ale když si všiml, jak samolibě se Lupin tváří, změnil názor a dodal: "Aspoň doufám."

Lupin se jen usmál a přitulil se k němu. Snape si bude muset počkat do zítřka.


	5. Chapter 5

**DEN ČTVRTÝ – Škoda každé rány, která vedle padne**

pár: SS/Draco Malfoy  
téma: disciplína

...

Snape s vyjeveným výrazem zpracovával nejnovější překvapení, které mu Lupin přichystal. "Myslel jsem, že _já_ budu brát mnoholičný lektvar."

Lupin věnoval Snapeovi svůj patentovaný vyzývavý úsměv, který ovšem na vypůjčené bledé a úzké tváři působil poněkud nepatřičně. "Napadlo mě, že asi nebudeš chtít, abych tě přehnul přes koleno a nasekal ti."

Snape si odfrknul. "Je vidět, že mě znáš."

"Plus," dodal Lupin jakoby nic, "Zajímalo mě, jaké to je. Nikdy jsem zatím mnoholičný lektvar nepoužil. Myslím, že když po tobě chci, abys ho pil celý měsíc, měl bych ho vyzkoušet i na sobě. A taky mi už trochu scházelo milovat se s tebou v tvé normální podobě."

Snape zvedl obočí. "Myslel jsem, že jako milenec jsem nudný."

"Nic takového jsem nikdy neřekl. Řekl jsem, že náš _sexuální život _ je nudný."

Snape pokrčil rameny. "Jedno a totéž."

Lupin měl sto chutí mlátit hlavou do zdi. "Se-ve-ru-si, prosím, nebuď takový."

"Navíc, se studenty zásadně nespím."

"Já nejsem tvůj student," připomněl Lupin.

"Ale rozhodně na to vypadáš," máchnul Snape rukou směrem k jeho školní uniformě a vypůjčené identitě. "Není snad cílem celé téhle frašky předstírat, že jsme někým jiným, a tak vyplnit tvůj dávný sen stát se Nebelvírskou matrací?"

Lupin zabořil hlavu do dlaní. "Začínám litovat, že jsem s tím vůbec začínal."

"Přijímám tvou omluvu."

Lupin zamračeně zvedl hlavu a zrovna se chystal vypíchnout, že žádná omluva neproběhla, když Snape dodal:

"A na oplátku jsem se rozhodnul vyhovět tvému dnešnímu přáni."

Lupin se kousl do jazyka a zdržel se sarkastické odpovědi. "Dobře. V tom případě začněme. Čas běží."

Snape pokynul rukou. "Račte do mé kanceláře, pane Malfoyi."

Lupin-Draco se narovnal do povýšeného postoje á la Malfoy junior a prosmýkl se kolem Snapea do kabinetu lektvarů. Slyšel, že Snape za nimi zamknul dveře a ponořil se do své role.

"Profesore, nevím, co vám Lupin napovídal, ale - "

"Profesor Lupin," zavrčel Snape, rázně prošel kolem Draca, postavil se za svůj stůl a ukázal na židli. "Učí na této škole a vy jej budete respektovat stejně jako všechny své ostatní vyučující, bez ohledu na váš osobní názor na něj."

Lupin-Draco zamrkal a posadil se na přidělené místo. Snape zněl upřímně rozzlobeně, skoro jako by ta slova svým studentům opakoval dnes a denně. Lupin, který musel poslouchat Snapeovy stížnosti na ostatní kolegy častěji než kdokoliv jiný, byl příjemně překvapený. Přesto se zaškaredil a neochotně zahučel: "Ano, pane."

"Vyrušovat ve třídě, urážet své spolužáky a profesora – když vás dokonce i Lupin pokáral, vaše chování muselo být krajně nepřístojné. Je mi dobře známo, jak je ten vlkodlak na studenty měkký."

Lupin se pousmál nad často opakovanou výtkou.

"Moc se na mě neculte, pane Malfoyi!" štěkl Snape. "Udělal jste své koleji špatnou reklamu a připravil jste nás o padesát bodů! Uvědomujete si, jak teď kvůli vám zaostáváme ve školním poháru?"

Lupin-Draco arogantně pohodil hlavou. "Doženeme to v příštím famfrpálovém zápasu."

Snape si odfrknul. "Leda, že by se z vás přes noc stal zázračný hráč nebo si Potter zlomil obě ruce. V každém případě, zapomněl jste na nejzákladnější pravidlo Zmijozelské koleje – takt a obratnost. Nebelvíři ať se nechávají unášet city, ale pro Zmijozelce je něco takového nepřípustné."

Lupin-Draco se zachmuřil. "Omlouvám se, pane."

"Varoval jsem vás mnohokrát, abyste se naučil vážit svá slova, pane Malfoyi. Nyní vidím, že pouhé domlouvání nestačí." Ukázal na svůj stůl. "Vyhrnout hábit, spustit kalhoty, ohnout se."

S předstíraným zdráháním Lupin-Draco přistoupil ke stolu, nadzvedl si hábit, aby si mohl rozepnout pásek a celou dobu nespouštěl oči ze Snapea. Vyděšeně sebou trhnul, když Snape odkráčel na druhou stranu místnosti a z kouta vytáhl dlouhou, štíhlou rákosku. Zkušeně jí švihnul do vzduchu a zdálo se, že je se svištivým zvukem, který vydala, docela spokojený. Lupin zalapal po dechu.

"Severusi!"

Snape se otočil a probodl ho pohledem. "Nevzpomínám si, že bych vám nabídl tykání, pane Malfoyi."

Lupin-Draco ukázal na hůl, pak rychle zachytil kalhoty, které mu začaly padat. "To-to chceš použít na mě?"

Snape zvedl obočí. "Šest ran holí je tradiční Zmijozelský trest. Zapomněl jste snad kolejní řád?"

Lupin ztěžka polknul při představě, že tohle přistane na jeho nahém pozadí. Zatímco jistá část jeho osoby to pokládala za dobrý nápad, drtivá většina vehementně protestovala. "Já – nikdy jsem – "

"Nedostal výprask?" dořekl Snape za něj. "To mne nijak nepřekvapuje. Možná, kdyby to váš pan otec zvážil, mohl jste se naučit kromě povýšenosti i rozvaze." Vrátil rákosku zpět do kouta. "Ale dobrá. Vzhledem k tomu, že je to pro vás poprvé, mohu snad být poněkud benevolentní. I když si plácání rukou obvykle nechávám pouze pro prváčky."

Lupin-Draco ignoroval nepřeslechnutelnou urážku a vděčně odpověděl: "Děkuji, pane."

"Pokud si vzpomínám, něco jsem vám nařídil, pane Malfoyi. Doporučoval bych vám přestat pokoušet mou trpělivost."

Lupin-Draco pustil kalhoty, stáhnul si spodky a došoural se ke stolu. Zvedl hábit, předklonil se a sevřel okraje desky rukama. Cítil, že Snape se postavil těsně za něj a v očekávání první rány zaryl nehty do dřeva.

"Tradice rovněž velí, aby trestaný počítal rány, ale vzhledem k tomu, že jste v této věci nováčkem, nebudu to od vás vyžadovat. Než mi začnete děkovat, rád bych vás upozornil, že to znamená, že nebudete mít přehled, kolik ran jste už dostal a kolik vás ještě čeká."

"Bastarde," špitl si Lupin-Draco pro sebe a okamžitě byl ztrestaný plnohodnotným plácnutím přes levou půlku.

"Já jsem vás slyšel, pane Malfoyi. Daší příklad vaší neschopnosti udržet jazyk za zuby."

"Mrzí mě to, profesore," omluvil se a vzápětí obdržel druhé plácnutí, tentokrát do pravé půlky.

"Teprve bude."

Na záda mu přitlačila ruka a přitiskla ho ke stolu tak pevně, že Lupin na okamžik zpanikařil. Cítil se jako v pasti. Chtěl na Snape zakřičet ať počká, že si to rozmyslel, ale pak ucítil plácnutí, nejdřív na jedné půlce, pak na druhé, a zatajil dech. Bolelo to, a jak, ale někde za prvotní bolestí se ozvalo i příjemné chvění. Stejné, jaké cítil, když mu Snape včera připnul sponky. Ostrá bolest a zároveň potěšení.

Jeho zadek zasypávalo nazdařbůh jedno plácnutí za druhým. Pod silou úderů se kolébal tam a zpátky, dopředu, z dosahu té silné ruky, a jeho tvrdnoucí penis přejel po hábitu a kraji stolu, pak zase zpátky, vstříc dalšímu báječnému plácnutí. Aniž by si to uvědomil, začal blábolit, z úst se mu řinula nepřehledná směska slov: ne…ještě…přestaň…víc…prosím…nepřestávej…už ne…přitlač...

Nevšiml si, že výprask je u konce, dokud mu Snape neodhrnul z očí zpocené prameny světlých vlasů a s nezeptal se:

"Jste v pořádku, pane Malfoyi?"

Lupin trhaně, ale spokojeně vydechnul. Zadek měl v jednom ohni, penis napnutý jak strunu a v životě se necítil víc naživu. "Oh, ano, pane." Věděl, že se nejspíš tváří jako šťastný idiot, ale to mu bylo momentálně celkem lhostejné.

Snape zamrkal, evidentně na rozpacích co si počít s načatým večerem. "Er, dobrá. Věřím, že v budoucnu se budete chovat tak, abych se k podobným trestům víckrát nemusel uchylovat."

"Já bych se nezlobil, pane," řekl Lupin-Draco a ani se nehnul ze svého místa. "Když budete myslet, že si to zasloužím. Měl jste pravdu, pane. Chyběla mi pevná ruka." Zavrtěl trochu zadkem ve snaze nevnucovat se moc okatě, ale zároveň Snapeovi napovědět.

"Ano, také bych řekl, že chyběla." Snape pohladil Lupina-Draca po zádech a zarudlém zadku. Lupin zalapal po dechu, když se chladné prsty dotkly jeho podrážděné kůže. "Chyběl vám někdo, kdo by vás naučil… disciplíně."

Jeden prst pokračoval níž, až mezi půlky a Lupin se mimoděk mírně rozklepal. "Oh, ano!" vydechl. "Přesně to potřebuju, pane! Potřebuju vás."

Snape se postavil za Lupina-Draca, ohnul se přes něj a zašeptal mu do ucha: "Jak myslíte, Draco, ale měl bych vás varovat, že na vás budu velice přísný."

Lupin cítil jeho erekci i přes silné vlněné šaty, které měl Snape na sobě. "Prosím, pane!" zasténal. "Buďte na mě přísný. Moc přísný."

"Dobře, Draco." Snape se zas narovnal. Lupin zaslechl šustění látky a ucítil mezi rozpálenými půlkami tupý tlak. "Budu."

Slyšel tiché zaklínadlo, jeho otvor se uvolnil a promazal a vzápětí do něj jedním pohybem vniknul Snapeův penis. Lupin se zajíknul překvapením, ale pak spokojeně zavzdychal. Bylo to tak příjemné, tak intenzivní, o citlivou pokožku se mu třela drsná vlněná látka. Napadlo ho, jak asi vypadá – hubené tělíčko ve školní uniformě ohnuté přes Snapeův stůl, světlé vlasy rozcuchané, tvář zrudlá bolestí i potěšením, a to všechno se kolébá tam a zpátky v rytmu mocných přírazů. Přemýšlel jaké to asi je, šukat jeho horký, napuchlý zadek, těsně obepínající penis jeho milence. Slyšel jak Snape těžce oddechuje a zasmál se, když mu došlo, že si to Snape užívá zrovna tak jako on sám. A potom už nic neřešil, neměl čas nad ničím bádat, protože jeho mozek vypověděl službu a on vykřikl rozkoší.

Skoro ani nevnímal Snapeovo vyvrcholení a jeho váhu, když se mu Snape zhroutil na záda. Ale zaznamenal, že se mu na krk přitiskly milencovy rty. "Mmm."

Ucítil, jak se jeho milenec zachvěl potlačovaným smíchem a taky se zazubil.

"Lupine, přísahám, že ti přeskočilo."

"A proto mě tak miluješ."

Snape si odfrknul. "Trpíš nebezpečnými iluzemi."

Zvednul se, Lupin se opatrně překulil na záda a zamrkal, když se jeho citlivý zadek dotknul dřevěné desky stolu. Shodil ze sebe kalhoty a spodní prádlo, zvedl nohy a položil chodidla na stůl. Trochu se posunul, nadzvedl zadek a slyšel, jak se Snape nahlas nadechl.

Lupin se s širokým úsměvem protáhl a s rukama za hlavou rozpustile roztáhl nohy. "Viděl jsi něco zajímavého?"

"Spíš něco, o čem se mi ve snu nezdálo – studenta, který se rozvaluje na mém stole jako nějaká děvka z Obrtlé." Snape si stoupnul mezi Lupinovy nohy a sklonil se, aby ho políbil.

"Doufám, že nic takového ani nikdy neuvidíš," řekl Lupin varovně, "leda, že bych to byl já."

Snape zvedl obočí. "Žárlíš, Lupine? Není to poněkud nelogické, když vezmeme v úvahu tvoje fantazie?"

"Poznám kde končí fantazie a začíná realita, Severusi," odpověděl Lupin, objal Snapea kolem krku a přitáhl si ho k dalšímu polibku. "A taky vím, že jsem ten nejšťastnější chlap na světě."

* * *

**PP: **Nadále mám v plánu překládat a vydávat jednu novou kapitolu každé dva dny, aby povídka vyšla na celé prázdniny. :) S.L.


	6. Chapter 6

**DEN PÁTÝ – Šlehačka**

pár: RL/Argus Filch  
téma: šlehání (důtkami :))

_Poznámka autorky: _Pokud jste už zaznamenali můj systém, všimnete si, že jsem vynechala E. To proto, že jsem na tohle písmeno nedokázala vymyslet nic jiného než domácí skřítky (Elves) a extrémní praktiky (Edge-play) a z té kombinace mi nebylo nejlíp. Jako náhradu vám nabízím dvě F (a dvě G, ale to sem nepatří).

.

Lupin ležel v posteli v jejich společných pokojích a odpočíval po náročném úplňku. I když byla díky vylepšené verzi omějového lektvaru proměna méně bolestivá než dřív, pořád mu dávala dost zabrat a den následující po úplňkové noci Lupin zpravidla prospal.

Což znamenalo, že se pak večer probouzel odpočatý, znuděný a hlavně připravený pro každou špatnost. Jednu noc museli se Snapem vynechat a on už se nemohl dočkat až navážou, kde přestali. Zbývalo jen rozhodnout se, který ze svých plánů uskuteční dnes.

Zvedl hlavu, když uslyšel Snapea vcházet do pokoje a překvapeně zaznamenal, že jeho milenec si nese menší, nenápadný balíček. "Co to máš, lásko?"

Snape položil krabici na postel a opatrně rozlomil pečeti na bocích. "Přemýšlel jsem. Jakmile mi došlo, že máš jistý systém, podle kterého si vybíráš pořadí svých fantazií, nebyl tak velký problém spočítat si, co nás asi čeká dneska večer. A rovnou ti říkám," řekl s varovným pohledem, "že jestli to bude Kratiknot, končím s tebou."

Lupin vyprskl smíchy. "Neboj se, na Filiuse jsem si ani nevzpomněl."

Snape kývnul. "Nedivím se. Jako hlavní kandidáti nám tedy zbývají Fred Weasley," oklepal se, "a Filch. Vzhledem k tomu… co se ti minule nejvíc líbilo, dovolil jsem si zakoupit toto."

Sundal víko a ukázalo se, že krabice obsahuje důtky – které Lupin hned vzal opatrně do ruky. Byly jelenicové, středně těžké a vyrobené v excelentní kvalitě. Překvapeně na Snapea zíral.

"Nemůžu uvěřit, že ses sebral, šel do mudlovského SM sexshopu a koupil tohle," řekl, když si všiml názvu a adresy obchodu na obalu.

Snape pokrčil rameny. "Měl jsem… obavy, aby sis nevybral na dnešní noc nějaké nevhodné vybavení. Nechci ti ublížit a ten prodavač mě ujišťoval, že tyhle důtky jsou výborně slyšet a určitě je ucítíš, ale nemůžou způsobit žádné poranění – "

Cokoliv dalšího se chystal říct zaniklo v nadšeném polibku, který mu jeho partner věnoval. "Miluju tě," dodal chraplavě.

Snape se sebevědomě usmál. "Já vím."

"Mizero," řekl Lupin a ještě jednou ho políbil. "Ani se odsud nehni. Jenom skočím pro lektvar."

Když se školník vrátil, Lupin nervózně zvedl hlavu. Přemýšlel, jaký trest ho asi čeká. _Přesně moje smůla_, pomyslel si hořce. Musel to být zrovna Filch, kdo ho chytil, když se snažil vplížit do sprch vyhrazených profesorskému sboru. Věděl, že se to nemá a že trest bude přísný, ale nedokázal odolat. Chtěl se jenom na okamžik podívat, jak se profesor Obrany převléká po soudcování famfrpálového zápasu, nebo – kdyby měl štěstí – jak se sprchuje. Penis mu pulsoval jen při té představě – což se mu v poslední době stávalo celkem často. Zejména, když ve sprchách narazil na některého ze svých spolužáků. Spolužáků, kteří každou noc masturbovali a mysleli přitom na _dívky_, ne na chlapce. Věděl, že není normální, že jeho představy jsou perverzní, ale přesto se mu vařila krev v žilách a měl pocit, že touhou zemře.

Filch ho chytil dřív, než se vůbec stačil podívat, a za ucho ho odtáhl až do hradu. Ne do Brumbálovy pracovny, ani k ředitelce koleje, ale hluboko do sklepení, do Filchových vlastních pokojů. Tam nechal Lupina stát, s důrazným napomenutím, aby se ani nehnul. Sám zmizel do vedlejší místnosti a Lupin byl tak vyděšený, že jen poslušně čekal.

Pak se Filch vrátil a se zavilým výrazem ve tváři vypadal ještě zlejší, než obyčejně. Lupin málem omdlel, když si všiml, co školník drží v ruce. Filch se jen krutě pousmál.

"To jsme si ale zavařili, co?" pronesl škodolibě. "Drzej spratku, to se dělá, šmírovat učitele? Ale vono tě to přejde, až s tebou skončím."

"Co – co mi chcete udělat?" zeptal se Lupin a hlas se mu třásl.

"Naučit tě slušnosti, hošánku." Odpověděl Filch a s obscénním potěšením láskyplně napnul v rukách důtky. "Ředitel říkal, ať prej si dělám, co uznám za vhodý, akorát nesmí týct červená."

Lupin těžce polknul a cítil, jak se mu sevřel žaludek. Brumbál všechno ví. Filch mu to prozradil a Brumbál mu dovolil, aby ho potrestal. Ředitel musí být tak zklamaný. Určitě se mu z jeho nechutné úchylky dělá špatně. Lupin se kousnul do rtu, aby neplakal; to by tak ještě chybělo, rozbrečet se dřív, než trest vůbec začne.

"Tak teda," ozval se zas Filch a zněl podezřele natěšeně. "Běž tam," řekl, ukazujíc na dveře, odkud se před okamžikem vrátil. "A svlíknout. Škoda zničit uniformu, he?"

Lupin otupěle prošel dveřmi, načež zjistil, že se nachází ve Filchově ložnici, přímo proti posteli s nebesy. Ke sloupkům postele byly připevněny dva řemeny a on si s hrůzou uvědomil, že tam čekají na něj.

"Hni sebou, smrade," nařídil Filch a zkušebně se švihnul důtkami do stehna. Lupin poskočil, rychle shodil šaty, aniž by se obtěžoval je skládat – bál se, že by zdržování školníka ještě víc popudilo.

"Tak. Chyť se za ty řemeny a pořádně se drž. Jak se pustíš, přidám ti pět ran."

Lupin poslušně uchopil řemeny a vykoktal: "Ko… kolik dostanu?"

Z Filchova zlomyslného šklebu mu přeběhl mráz po zádech. "Pro začátek dva tucty, co říkáš?"

Lupin s námahou polknul a nervózně pohlédl na důtky. Dva tucty, to bylo strašně moc. Ale on věděl, že kdyby prosil o milost, školník by se mu jen vysmál tím svým skřípavým chechotem.

Polekal se, když se Filch postavil přímo za něj, tak těsně, že na nahých zádech cítil jeho horký dech. "Nohy vod sebe, smrade," poručil, a Lupin se zase zachvěl, nečekal školníkův hlas tak blízko. V penisu mu zacukalo a on se zoufale snažil silou vůle zastavit rostoucí vzrušení. Přece se mu nepostaví z toho, že ho Filch má bít! Může být něco zvrhlejšího?

Filch poodstoupil, Lupin si oddechl, ale brzy poznal, že radost byla předčasná. Něco zasvištělo vzduchem a důtky mu přistály na zadku. Překvapením zadržel dech - bolest se rychle změnila v příjemné pálení.

"Jedna," oznámil Filch.

Další rána směřovala do stejné oblasti a bolest se stejně rychle rozpustila. Nebylo to zdaleka tak hrozné, jak čekal, a Lupin se trochu uvolnil. Čtyřiadvacet švihnutí v tomhle stylu, to nebude tak zlé. Teprve pak si z hrůzou uvědomil, že jeho vzrušení se vrací s plnou silou. Jakmile polevil strach z nesnesitelné bolesti, jeho penis se rychle plnil krví a když další rána poslala celé Remusovo tělo vpřed, otřel se žaludem o čelo postele a nedokázal potlačit zasténání.

"Šest!" pronesl Filch triumfálním tónem. "Bolí, spratku? Možná tě to vodnaučí strkat nos, kam nemáš."

Příští švihnutí šlo těsně pod zadek a ta bolest byla nádherná. Remus věděl, že se kývá tam a zpátky, ale doufal, že si Filch jeho snahu vyjít každé ráně naproti mylně vykládá jako snahu vyhnout se jim. Dostali se k číslu třináct… čtrnáct…patnáct…. Pravidelný rytmus působil, že jeho penis byl tvrdší a tvrdší a každým úderem.

Naštěstí Filch nevypadal, že by si všimnul. Byl zcela ponořený do bití, střídal směr a úhel úderů, jednou švihnul Lupina do stehen, pak několikrát do zad a zase se vrátil k masitějším částem těla.

Dvacet…jedenadvacet…dvaadvacet…

Lupin nutně potřeboval vzít do ruky svůj bolestivě ztopořený penis; chtěl pustit ten zpocený řemen a vyhonit se, chtěl se udělat na čelo Filchovy postele.

Právě, když na to pomyslel, vyklouznul mu z levé ruky řemen a Filch se za ním vítězně zachechtal.

"To bude dalších pět, smrade, a ještě ti zbývají dvě vod minula."

Lupin zakňoural. Už jenom sedm ran a Filch přestane. Skončí a Lupin tam zůstane stát s tvrdým pérem pro ostudu. Protože po vykonání exekuce si školník jeho erekce už rozhodně všimne.

"Počítej. Nahlas, spratku," nařídil Filch a zase zvednul důtky.

Lupin si olíznul okoralé rty. "Je-jedna." Sotva to dořekl, důtky byly zpátky. "Dva."

"Nic neslyším," sdělil mu školník a pokračoval v bití.

"Tři!" zařval Lupin, a bylo to tak skvělé, vykřiknout, křičet s každým úderem, jako by Filch byl milenec, který ho vede k vyvrcholení. Byl už blízko, blízko…už jenom pár švihnutí a bude to.

Vtom ucítil prudkou bolest mezi nohama a zalapal po dechu, leknutím se málem pustil řemenů. Sklonil hlavu a zděšeně si uvědomil, že Filch zpozoroval jeho vzrušení a chytil ho za koule, aby se neudělal.

"Ale, ale, copak to tu máme?" Zamumlal mu Filch do ucha, hlas zastřený škodolibým zadostiučiněním, ale i něčím jiným. "To je ale zvrácenej malej zmetek, dělá mu dobře bití."

Lupin zakňučel, částečně bolestí, částečně v reakci na temný chtíč, který rezonoval školníkovým hlasem.

"Maličká děvka," zasyčel mu Filch do ucha. "Špinavá malá coura. Vsadím se, že každou noc roztahuješ nohy pro ty svý kamarádíčky, co?"

Byl pořád ztopořený a Filch se mu lepil přímo na záda, cítil, jak se otírá o jeho rozpálenou kůži.

"Proto jsi vlezl do učitelskejch sprch? Chlapečci už tě omrzeli, chtěl ses nechat vošoustat vod pořádnýho chlapa?"

"Ano," vyjeknul Lupin a přtisknul se zadkem k tvrdé bouli, kterou cítil za sebou. Pokud mohl zatím soudit, Filch byl vybavený víc než pozoruhodně.

Školník prostrčil ruku mezi nimi a třel přes šaty svoji erekci a zároveň Lupinův citlivý zadek. "Já mám pořádný péro, kluku," řekl. "Rozerval bych ti prdel."

Lupin si olíznul rty - zničehonic netoužil po ničem jiném. "Ano," zasténal. "Prosím."

Cítil, jak se Filch za ním otřásl a pak zhrublým hlasem dodal: "Špinavá malá děvka, coura, nic jinýho." Lupin chvilku slyšel, jak Filch zápasí s kalhotami, ale pak zřejmě ztratil trpělivost a trhl za poklopec, až se knoflíky rozletěly na všechny strany. Vzápětí Lupin mezi půlkama ucítil horkou erekci.

Před obličejem se mu objevila ruka. "Plivej," poručil mu Filch. "A pořádně, páč nic jinýho nedostaneš. Tady nejsou ty vaše fajnový kouzla nic platný."

Lupin plivnul. Ruka zmizela a on slyšel kluzký zvuk, jak si Filch roztíral sliny po penisu. Pak zatlačil na jeho otvor a byl obrovský, tak velký, až měl Remus strach, že se do něj nevejde. Ale neodvážil se protestovat, protože kdyby to udělal, Filch by odešel. A on ho musel mít, věděl, že kdyby tohle nedostal, umře.

"Správně, smrade," zamumlal mu Filch do ucha. "Pěkně drž, jako správná děvka. Dneska tě píchá chlap, ne nějakej malej kluk. Tejden si nesedneš, budeš mě cítit ještě za čtrnáct dní."

"Ano," vydechl Lupin a přiměl své tělo, aby se uvolnilo, když do něj vniknul Filchův penis.

Na krk se mu přisály horké rty. "Jsi krásnej," dýchl mu školník do ucha. "Sladká malá kurvička. A celá moje."

"Tak plný," zasténal Lupin. Pustil se pravou rukou řemene, ale dřív než stačil sáhnout po svém penisu, dostal přes prsty.

"Parchante neposlušnej, neříkal jsem ti, ať se nepouštíš?" zavrčel Filch výhrůžně a Lupin se zachvěl. "Zasoužíš pořádně potrestat."

"Prosím," funěl Lupin. "Prosím, potrestejte mě."

"Pusť ten druhej řemen a vohni se," poručil Filch. "Vopři se rukama o postel – ať tě ani nenapadne na sebe šahat. Uděláš se z mýho péra v prdeli, nebo se neuděláš vůbec."

Lupin zasténal, ale pod nátlakem poslechnul. Ohnul se přes desku v nohách postele. Jeho penis se otíral o dřevo tak akorát, aby ho to dohánělo k šílenství, ale ne k vyvrcholení.

"Tak je to dobře, kluku," pochválil ho Filch. "Je vidět, že když chceš, umíš poslouchat." Švihnul boky dopředu a zpátky, projel Lupinovým úzkým otvorem a pak se skoro úplně vytáhnul ven. Lupin frustrovaně zasténal a Filch se zasmál, řezavým, krákavým smíchem, tak obscénním, že se Remus oklepal.

"Nadrženej spratku," nadával Filch, ale vyznělo to tak nějak perverzně něžně. Znovu se rozhýbal a tentorát nasadil pravidelný rytmus. "Po tomhle už nebudeš chtít jinýho, kluku. Připlazíš se sem po kolenou, budeš mě prosit, abych tě ještě vošoustal."

"Ano," vzdychal Lupin a vycházel vstříc každému přírazu. Filch byl obrovský, zdálo se, že ho musí roztrhnout vejpůl a bylo to skvělé, tak skvělé, a on se udělal, až viděl hvězdičky…

Filch zavrčel, hluboko přirazil a tiše vyrcholil. S posledním vlažným přírazem se vytáhnul a musel se zachytit řemene, aby se nesesypal na podlahu.

Lupin se z posledních sil doplazil na postel a zhroutil se do polštářů. "Bože. Myslím, že už nikdy nebudu chodit," postěžoval si, ale spokojený tón ho prozradil. "Kdo by to do Filche řekl, takové péro?"

Jeho milenec si odfrknul, pustil řemen, shodil šaty a připojil se k němu v posteli. "Možná sis začal s tím špatným šeredným parchantem," řekl.

Lupin se k němu otočil, překvapený jeho nejistým hlasem. "Ani omylem," ubezpečil ho. "Pochybuju, že by Filch měl takovou slovní zásobu jako ty, a moc dobře víš, jak si cením oplzlých řečí v posteli. Navíc, není podstané jak velké má kdo nádobíčko, ale jak s ním umí zacházet." Věnoval Snapeovi-Filchovi široký úsměv. "A v tomhle ohledu nemám nejmenších stížností."

Snape-Filch se zašklebil a postrčil ho. "Oh, uhni, Lupine. Zabíráš všecky polštáře."

Lupin se zasmál; od Snapea tohle znamenalo prakticky vyznání nehynoucí lásky. Políbil ho na tvář, objal tělo, které se začalo pomalu měnit zpátky ve Snapeovo, a spokojeně usnul.


	7. Chapter 7

**DEN ŠESTÝ – Dvojitá jahoda**

pár: SS/Fred Weasley  
téma: felace

.

Snape zaúpěl. Lupin právě zvedl lahvičku, v níž se skvěl další rudý vlas. "Weasleyho už ne, prosím!"

Lupin ukázal na druhou, prakticky identickou flaštičku. "Abych byl přesný, tohle jsou dvojčata."

"Obě?"

"Víš co?" navrhl Lupin. "Rozdělíme se. Já si vezmu jedno, ty druhé."

"Oba najednou?" vytřeštil Snape oči.

Lupin pohlédl k nebi. "To víš, že ne." Ovšem vzápětí se zarazil. "Ačkoliv, když o tom teď mluvíš, není to úplně špatný nápad…"

"Lupine…"

"No dobře, každý zvlášť. Chceš být radši Fred, nebo George?"

"Tomu říkám výběr," zabručel Snape. Pak sjel Lupina podezíravým pohledem. "Že jsem tak smělý, co máš v plánu s Fredem Weasleym, kdyby zbyl na tebe?"

Lupin se naklonil blíž a pošeptal mu to do ucha. Snape zadržel dech, vytrhl Lupinovi lahvičku označenou štítkem „GW" a vrazil mu do ruky pohár mnoholičného lektvaru.

"Dobře, vybírám si George Weasleyho. Ty máš Freda. Za patnáct minut tě očekávám ve své pracovně." Přísně se na Lupina podíval. "Přijď včas."

Plášť za ním vlál, když rázným krokem opustil společnou ložnici a zamířil do své kanceláře.

Když Lupin-Fred vstoupil do jeho pracovny, Snape ani nezvedl hlavu. Beze slova ukázal na místo před svým stolem a dál se věnoval dopisování poznámek a komentářů na pergamen před sebou.

Lupin-Fred se postavil na vytčenou značku a čekal, až si ho profesor všimne. Snape pokračoval v práci, jako by zapomněl, že není sám. Fred si tiše odkašlal, aby ho upozornil na svou přítomnost.

Aniž by odtrhl pohled od pergamenu, Snape se zeptal: "Máte nějaký problém, pane Weasley? Jste snad nachlazený?"

"Ne, pane," odpověděl Lupin-Fred s ostýchavým úsměvem. "Napadlo mě, že jste na mě možná zapomněl."

Snape si dramaticky povzdechl. "Obávám se, že to je nemožné, pane Weasley. Vy a váš bratr jste jako zánět okostice – neodbytná, nepolevující bolest."

Lupin-Fred se široce usmál. "Děláme co můžem, pane," pravil skromně.

"To rád věřím," odvětil Snape suše. Odložil pero na stůl a přes sepnuté prsty se zadíval na Lupina-Freda. "Pane Weasley, co s vámi mám dělat? Za několik měsíců jste zničil víc kotlíků, než Neville Longbottom za celou svoji kariéru, a to je co říct."

Lupin-Fred se ošil.

"Na druhou stranu se vám podařilo vyvinout velmi pozoruhodnou variaci na Lektvar bezesného spánku. Ačkoliv těžko říct, jak moc je společnosti prospěšné, když se pacienti v kómatu pohihňávají." Položil ruce na stůl a zpříma se na Freda podíval. "Mohl byste se stát vynikajícím mistrem lektvarů – tedy kdybyste byl ochotný propůjčit své schopnosti silám dobra."

"Děkuji, pane."

"Což nás přivádí zpět k otázce – co s vámi mám dělat?"

Lupin-Fred se na něj pozorně zadíval. "Pane, nezdálo se vám někdy, že by mé problémy mohl vyřešit... důslednější dohled?"

Snape zvedl obočí. "Ano? Můžete mi prozradit, co přesně navrhujete?"

Lupin-Fred pokrčil rameny a přešel ke kraji stolu. "Mohl byste mě vzít do svých rukou, jak se říká. Osobně mě doučovat. Sledovat, jestli dělám… to, co mám."

"Zajímavé," konstatoval Snape. "Vy v podstatě navrhujete, abych vám obětoval většinu svého volného času, bez vyhlídky na jakýkoliv benefit pro mne."

Lupin-Fred sugestivně zavlnil obočím. "Oh, jsem si jistý, že bychom vymysleli, jak se vám odvděčím."

Snape si ho přísně změřil. "Chcete snad říct, pane Weasley, že mi výměnou za doučování nabízíte své pochybné půvaby?"

"Oi!" vyjekl Lupin-Fred pobouřeně. "Pochybné?"

"Nuže, jistě uznáte, že nemám, podle čeho bych posoudil vaše schopnosti."

Lupin-Fred se zazubil. "Bude mi potěšením poskytnout vzorek svých služeb." Klesl na kolena před Snapeovým křeslem, pohladil mistra lektvarů po nohách od kotníků směrem vzhůru a cestou mu vyhrnoval hábit. Jakmile se dostal k pasu, otřel se obličejem o Snapeův rozkrok.

"Mmm," zavrněl souhlasně. "Mám rád urostlé muže."

Snape ho zpražil pohledem. "Jestli teď zmíníte můj nos nebo velikost bot, bez prodlení vás uřknu."

Lupin-Fred pokrčil rameny. "Jak je libo." Sklonil hlavu a dýchnul na zvětšující se bouli, pak ji zase promnul.

Snape si neklidně poposedl. "Nezdržujte, Weasley," nařídil.

Lupin-Fred se zdržel poznámek a soustředil se na rozepnutí Snapeových kalhot. Jeho penis už byl napůl ztopořený a Lupin si olíznul rty. Orální sex patřil mezi jeho největší záliby, s přehledem by se mu dokázal věnovat celé hodiny. K tomu přidejme školácké fantazie o svádění jistého profesora, a Lupin měl dojem, že je málem v nebi.

Snape měl zjevně podobné pocity, tedy alespoň podle zvuků, které vydával. Jakmile Lupin-Fred začal olizovat, sát a něžně okusovat jeho tvrdnoucí délku, musel rukama pevně sevřít opěrky křesla. A když jeho milenec vzápětí sklonil hlavu, aby se věnoval jeho varlatům, Snape se neudržel, hodil hlavou dozadu a nahlas zasténal. Roztáhl co nejvíc nohy a měl co dělat, aby nekňučel, když Lupin-Fred obrátil pozornost zpátky k jeho penisu. Vzal ho celý do úst, až do krku, pak kolem něj začal polykat a Snape vyvrcholil s takovým křikem, že mladý muž, klečící u jeho nohou, málem ohluchnul.

Lupin-Fred sál, dokud nebylo jasné, že Snape už nemá, co by dal. Pak ho opatrně zastrčil zpátky do kalhot. Jeho vlastní erekce se bouřila, ale on jí momentálně nevěnoval pozornost – pohled na Snapea, když má mozek vyšukaný z hlavy, je vzácný a k nezaplacení.

"No, profesore?" podíval se na Snapea uličnicky zpod svých dlouhých, měděných řas. "Co říkáte na můj návrh?"

Snape si odkašlal. "Bezesporu má své výhody, pane Weasley. Doporučoval bych, abyste si upravil svůj rozvrh, abychom se mohli věnovat každý večer několik hodin – ehm – vašemu studiu."

"Samozřejmě, profesore," odpověděl Lupin-Fred s úsměvem. "Začneme hned dnes? Mám volný večer."

Snape vstal. "Dohodnuto." Když natahoval ruku, aby mu pomohl vstát z podlahy, mírně se zamračil.

"Lupine, jak dlouho už máš tyhle fantazie o svádění učitelů?"

Lupin se zakřenil, rysy Freda Weasleyho se už vytrácely a jeho obličej začínal vypadat jako dřív. "Cože, Severusi? Neříkej, že jsi nikdy nesnil o svých profesorech!" Snape zavrtěl hlavou. "Tak o studentech?"

"V žádném případě!" ohradil se Snape rozhořčeně.

Lupin se na něj nestydatě zašklebil: "V tom případě, lásko, máš co dohánět. Naštěstí jsem prozíravě uvařil spoutu mnoholičného lektvaru navíc."

Nato popadl svého milence za ruku a odvedl ho rovnou do ložnice.


	8. Chapter 8

**DEN SEDMÝ – Dvojitá jahoda II.**

pár: RL/George Weasley  
téma: roubík, páska (ve smyslu bondáže)

.

Lupin zvedl hlavu. Do jeho pracovny právě nakráčelo jedno z Weasleyových dvojčat. Byl si jistý, že oba chlapci jsou plně vytížení budováním svého obchodu v Příčné ulici, takže nepochyboval, že tohle bude Snape, přeměněný na George. Lupin se usmál v očekávání věcí příštích.

"Dobré odpoledne, Georgi," pozdravil úpřímně. "Co pro tebe můžu udělat?"

"Něco jsem vám přinesl, profesore." George položil na stůl velkou bonboniéru. "Nabídněte si – zkuste to."

"Oh ne, tak snadno mě nenachytáš," zasmál se Lupin, pobavený, že Snape na něj jde s tak laciným trikem. "Co v nich vlastně je?"

"To je naše nová řada – sladkosti pro zamilované."

"Opravdu?" zeptal se Lupin se zájmem. "A co přesně dělají?"

"Různé věci." George ukázal na bonbón s růžovou polevou: "Afrodisiakum." Pak ukázal na jiný, s rudou polevou: "Tenhle zvyšuje výkon. A," řekl, a naklonil se blíž: "tenhle oranžový, to je něco zvláštního – když máte náladu, no, na hraní."

Lupin mu pohlédl do očí, pak pomalu vzal bonbón a strčil si ho do úst.

Ledva sladkost polknul, cítil, jako by se jeho čelisti zaklínily. V panice se pokusil otevřít ústa, ale bez úspěchu.

"Klid, profesore," položil mu George ruku na paži. "To je jenom roubík. Stačí říct heslo a je pryč – mám to udělat? Nebo byste ho radši vyzkoušel?"

Jakmile si ujasnil, že jde o součást hry, Lupin se uklidnil. Popravdě, docela ho zajímalo, jaké to asi je, mít při sexu roubík – zejména proto, že obyčejně býval v posteli dost upovídaný. A taky byl zvědavý, co má jeho milenec za lubem. Neměl ponětí, že Snape ví, k čemu někteří lidé používají roubíky – ale Mistr lekvarů zřejmě ve volném čase studoval.

Remus nakonec místo odpovědi vstal a začal se svlékat. Snapeovi-Georgeovi zazářily oči. "Skvěle," vydechnul a vtiskl mu polibek. Lupin jenom litoval, že jim jeho zavřená ústa brání líbat se doopravdy. Odtáhl se a pokračoval v rozepínání knoflíků.

"Stačí," zastavil ho George, jakmile si Lupin rozepnul hábit. Tázavě se na něj podíval. George vytáhnul z kapsy roli lepící izolační pásky. "Ruce k sobě."

Lupin poslechnul, díval se, jak mu Snape-George omotává zápěstí páskou. Když skončil, George mu ještě vtisknul do svázaných rukou nějaký drobný předmět.

"Kvůli bezpečnosti, Remusi," řekl tiše a Lupin poznal, že teď mluví jeho milenec a ne George Weasley, kterého právě hrál. "Kdybys měl jakýkoliv problém, dvakrát to stiskni a já se o všechno postarám. Ovšem ne, že to budeš zneužívat jen proto, že ti dlouho nedovolím udělat se."

Lupin se usmál tak široce, jak jen mu roubík dovolil. Snape se zase vrátil do své role.

"Dobře. A teď se zbavíme tohohle." George se otočil k Lupinovu stolu, pokrytému záplavou pergamenů, a jedním máchnutím ruky všechny smetl na zem. Lupin se snažil protestoval, ale George se jen zasmál.

"Tohle jsem chtěl udělat už dávno," přiznal se a s lascívním výrazem postrčil Lupina ke stolu. "A tohle taky."

Lupin skončil na zádech na stole, svázanýma rukama bezmocně sevřel okraj desky za hlavou. George mu rozepnul košili a rychle mu stáhnul kalhoty i spodní prádlo až ke kotníkům.

"Nádhera," vydechl při pohledu na Lupinovo nahé tělo. "Líbíte se mi už od páťáku, víte o tom? Přesně takhle jsem si vás vždycky představoval, když jsem v noci ležel v posteli – jak bych vás hladil a lízal jazykem. Vždycky mě to tak vzrušilo… Jednou jsem zapomněl na tišící kouzlo a křičel jsem tak, že jsem vzbudil celou Nebelvírskou ložnici. Fred mi to dal pořádně sežrat."

Lupin si představil patnáctiletého George Weasleyho, jak leží v posteli, masturbuje a myslí na svého profesora. Připomnělo mu to jeho vlastní zážitky z mládí a napůl zalitoval, že za ním skutečný George nikdy nepřišel pro radu. Ale samozřejmě, skutečný George na něj nejspíš nikdy ani nepomyslel, tohle přece byla jenom fantazie, kterou Snape přehrával pro jeho potěšení.

Lupinova erekce začala vadnout, ale Snape-George se vzápětí pustil do olizování jeho klíční kosti, pak bradavek, a všechny myšlenky na to, co je skutečnost a co není, se rozplynuly. Co na tom záleželo, když se mu věnovaly ty obratné ruce a zkušený jazyk? Na okamžik si představil, že u něj stojí oba, Snape i George, a oba najednou se s ním milují. Nebýt roubíku, určitě by si slastně povzdechl. Takto se jen poddal tomu úžasnému pocitu, že někdo laská celé jeho tělo.

Když se Snape-George konečně dostal k tomu, aby vzal do úst Lupinův penis, Lupin už málem omdléval a byl pomalu zralý použít svou "záchrannou brzdu". Neudělal to jen proto, že by se tím připravil o pokračování. Naštěstí netrvalo dlouho a George vtáhl jeho penis až do krku. Polykal kolem něj, stejně jako to dělal minulé noci Lupin, když mučil Snapea. Remus měl pocit, že mu vybuchne hlava - pak se jeho tělo konečně otřáslo rozkoší a on sklouznul do sladkého zapomnění.

Vzpamatoval se, právě když mu Snape-George zapínal kalhoty. Zasmál se na Lupina, odmotal mu pásku ze zápěstí a zamumlal heslo, které zrušilo roubík.

"Takže, profesore," řekl George jako by se nechumelilo, zatímco pro něj naléval sklenku vody: "co soudíte o našich nejnovějších produktech?"

Lupin vypil sklenici do dna a odkašlal si. "Velmi – mimořádně zajímavé. Rozhodně mají potenciál. Pochopitelně by bylo třeba je ještě důkladně vyzkoušet, otestovat, zda jsou bezpečné a splňují všechna očekávání."

"Oh, to samozřejmě," souhlasil Snape-George. Pak se na Lupina úkosem podíval. "Testovací subjekt by se nám opravdu hodil."

"S potěšením vám nabídnu své služby," řekl Lupin a strčil krabici se sladkostmi Georgeovi až pod nos. "Bonbónek, pane Weasley?"


	9. Chapter 9

**DEN OSMÝ – Zlatá pralinka**

pár: RL/Zlatoslav Lockhart  
téma: gender-play (PP: taková je definice autorky, ale já to vidím spíš na cross-dressing)

.

Když Lupin nastoupil na místo profesora Obrany, našel v přidělených pokojích veškerý majetek svého předchůdce, který tuto pozici opustil poněkud náhle a ne zrovna v nejzářivější duševní kondici. Brumbál se za nepořádek omluvil, skřítci věci rychle sbalili do truhlic a ty uložili ve skladu, než si je Lockhart bude moct vyzvednout. A Lupin na celou věc rychle zapomněl, protože měl na starosti důležitější záležitosti, například pátrání po Siriusi Blackovi a doučování Harryho Pottera.

Ale teď si na truhlice zase vzpomněl. Potřeboval totiž pro svůj "projekt" něco z Lockharta. Dobby ho ochotně zavedl do Bradavického skladiště, což bylo rozhodně lepší, než vydávat se pro vlas ke svatému Mungovi. Jen musel doufat, že domácí skřítci nebyli při čištění a ukládání Lokhartových věcí dokonale pečliví.

Naštěstí nebyli. Na pozlacených kartáčích ulpělo několik Lockhartových vlasů a jako bonus kufry obsahovaly hotové poklady, které si Lupin rád a bez váhání vypůjčil.

Ale aby všechno nebylo jen růžové, Snape odmítal spolupráci ještě zatvrzeleji, než obyčejně.

"Čekáš, že budu ze sebe dělat toho – toho panáka?" vybuchnul Snape. "Toho nesnesitelného idiota s hlavou plnou sena? Toho podvodníka? Odmítám! Nic na světě mě nepřinutí převlékat se za Zlatoslava Lockharta."

Lupin pokrčil rameny. "Když myslíš, že bys to nezvládl…"

"Oh, ne," zavrtěl Snape hlavou. "Na to zapomeň. Přemlouvání ani provokace na mě tentokrát neplatí."

"Ber to z té lepší stránky, Severusi," chlácholil ho Lupin. "Konečně se můžeš Lockhartovi pomstít."

Snape se otočil, v očích mu planuly ohníčky zájmu. "Pomstít se? Jak?"

"Pořádně se mu vysmát, jak jinak. Zahrát ho tak, jak ho vidíš."

Snape se zamračil, ale spíš zamyšleně, než rozzlobeně. "Ale viděl bys to jenom ty."

Lupin pokrčil rameny. "No tak nebudeš mít velké publikum, no a co? Podstatné je, že konečně uděláš to, po čem jsi vždycky toužil. Podle mudlovských psychologů je to ta nejlepší terapie."

Snape si odfrknul. "To bylo naposled, co jsem ti dovolil sledovat o prázdninách ty americké talkshow."

Lupin ho ignoroval. "Konečně to ze sebe dostaneš, Severusi."

Snape se na moment zamyslel. "Tak dobře," řekl nakonec a přísně si Lupina změřil. "Ven. Uvidíme se večer doma."

Lupin se usmál a nadšeně ho políbil. "Budu se těšit."

Snape se díval jak odchází a pak si pro sebe zlomyslně dodal: "To se uvidí, Lupine. Jsem na tebe zvědavý."

...

Lupin netrpělivě přecházel po pokoji. Večeři snědli už před hodinou a od té doby byl Snape zalezlý koupelně a _připravoval se_. Jenže na co se připravoval, to byla otázka. Přece ani takový panák jako Lockhart se nemůže oblékat hodinu!

Když se dveře konečně otevřely, Lupinovi spadla čelist.

Do místnosti vplul pravý a nefalšovaný Zlatoslav Lockhart. Krasavec od vlnitých blond vlasů až po pomněnkově modré polobotky, ladící s jeho hábitem i očima. A z toho, jak nadutě se usmíval, bylo jasně patrné, že si je svých předností vědomý.

"Profesor Remus J. Lupin, jestli se nemýlím," napřáhl Zlatoslav ruku. "A to já nikdy. Totiž, nikdy se nemýlím." Potřásl Lupinovou pravicí. "Já jsem Zlatoslav Lockhart – oh, ale to vy samozřejmě víte, že? Nemohu se ani hnout, aniž by mě všichni nepoznávali a neprosili mě o autogramy. Taková už je daň za slávu."

Lupin jen zíral. Osobně Lockharta neznal, ale viděl ho na fotografiích, přečetl jeho knihy a podle toho, co o něm slyšel, Snape ho ztvárnil naprosto dokonale. No, možná ten úsměv byl trochu přehnaný a Lupin si byl téměř jist, že pravý Lokhart nemá náběh na šišlání ani zženštilá gesta, ale i tak byla Snapeova parodie nepřekonatelná.

"Och ano, já vím," pokračoval Zlatoslav, když zaznamenal jeho užaslý pohled. "Nemůžete uvěřit, že jsem si ve svém nabitém programu našel čas, abych za vámi přišel. Ale ujišťuji vás, dobrý muži, takový já jsem. A než se zeptáte, ano, přinesl jsem vám podepsanou fotografii – ne, ne, netřeba slov díků."

Lupin si odkašlal. "Ehm, co přesně vás teď v noci ke mně přivádí?"

"Studium, přirozeně!" odvětil Zlatoslav se zvonivým smíchem, který by Lupinovi okamžitě začal lézt na nervy – kdyby nebyl ukázkou Snapeova úžasného hereckého umění. "Pracuji na nové knize, víte – Laškování se stvůrami – a uvědomil jsem si, že se mi nedostává informací o vlkodlacích."

Lupin zaskřípal zuby, přesvědčený, že se mu Snape uvnitř Lockhartova těla vysmívá. "Myslel jsem, že téma vlkodlaků jste už rozpracoval dříve."

"Oh, ano, jistě, ale toto bude zcela jiná kniha," vysvětlil Zlatoslav se zářivým (a poněkud žádostivým) úsměvem. "Rozumíte, _taková_ kniha." Spiklenecky mrknul.

Lupin pootevřel ústa. "Píšete knihu o sexu?"

"Ale jistěže!" zasmál se Zlatoslav zase tím svým otravným smíchem. "Kdo by se k tomu hodil lépe, nežli já? Bez přehánění mohu říct, že jsem se jako zdatný milenec proslavil na všech osmi kontinentech."

"Vážně?" zeptal se Lupin skepticky. "Tučňáci už zřejmě nejsou tak vybíraví, jak bývali."

Zlatoslav se rozhlédl po místnosti a protáhl obličej. "Vaše pokoje jsou hrozné. Prostě příšerné. Co potřebujete, příteli, je dekoratér. Já sám mám naštěstí vynikající vkus – a rád vám poskytnu své rady."

"Expert na dekorace, sex a černou magii?" shrnul Lupin suše. Začínal se na svého milence trochu zlobit. Nic proti zesměšňování Lockharta, ale on ten večer plánoval s vyhlídkou na skvělý sex!

"To vše a mnohem víc, o tom netřeba pochybovat," ujistil ho Zlatoslav. "Všichni nakladatelé mě neustále žádají, abych vydal sérií příruček pro ty méně šťastné kouzelníky, kteří potřebují mé rady v péči o tělo, vybavování interiérů, vaření a řadě dalších oborů. Jsem doslova na roztrhání. Rozumějte, pokládám si za povinnost pomáhat těm méně schopným z nás, ale prostě na to nemám kdy!"

"No, vždycky můžete zkrátit čas, který trávíte svým zkrášlováním," poznamenal Lupin v narážce na hodinu, kterou Snape promrhal v koupelně. Začal si netrpělive podupávat nohou.

"A připravit mé publikum o ten božský pohled?" zděsil se Zlatoslav. "Nicméně," řekl a široce se na Lupina usmál: "není třeba se bát. Jsem tady, abych vám pomohl."

"Mně?"

"Ale ovšem! Milý pane, podíval jste se někdy, jaké nosíte šaty? Děs a hrůza! A strašlivě nemoderní. Ne, ne, ne – tak to nemůžeme nechat!" Jal se Lupinovi rozepínat hábit.

Lupin ho plácnul po rukách. "Co si myslíte, že děláte?"

"Věřte mi," usmál se Zlatoslav. "Ujišťuji vás, že vím, co dělám."

"A to je?"

"Přece změna vaší vizáže, co jiného!" Zlatoslav se vrátil k rozepínání Lupinova hábitu a než se Lupin stačil účinně bránit, stál tam jen ve spodkách. "Oh, drahý Merline," zaúpěl Lockhart při tom pohledu. "Horší, než jsem se obával." Otřásl se. "Tak to nemůžeme nechat. Okamžitě to sundejte."

"Mám si sundat spodní prádlo?" zeptal se Lupin a snažil se znít pobouřeně, ve skutečnosti ovšem jeho libido křičelo _ano!_

"Okamžitě."

Lupin pokrčil rameny a shodil spodky. Zlatoslav se mezitím otočil zády a zvětšil zavazadlo, které si s sebou přinesl. Lupin se nemohl dočkat, až se na něj Snape-Zlatoslav vrhne a začne fantastický sex... k jeho hrůze se však Zlatoslav otočil a něco mu podával.

"Tohle si mám podle vás obléct?" otázal se, pohled upřený na nabírané bělostné kalhotky s volánky, které Zlatoslav držel v ruce. "Jste snad blázen?"

"Ujišťuji vás, že to je nejnovější kouzelnická móda."

"Vy je nosíte?"

"I vy necudo!" zasmál se Zlatoslav a rozpustile ho plácnul. "Nesnažíte se mi dostat do hábitu?"

"Snažím," přiznal Lupin upřímně.

Zlatoslav mu pohrozil prstem. "Ty, ty, ty! Já nejsem ledajaká holka."

"Myslel jsem, že jste přišel studovat – Laškování se stvůrami, vzpomínáte?" připomněl mu Lupin a přikročil ke Zlatoslavovi blíž. "Já jsem temná stvůra, a rád bych si s vámi zalaškoval."

Zlatoslav se decentně otřásl. "Jste zpustlík. A já se v žádném případě nemohu oddávat takovým věcem, ať jsou jakkoliv příjemné, s někým, kdo se špatně obléká."

Lupin ho provrtal podezíravým pohledem, ale Snape-Zlatoslav mu pohled oplácel a v modrých očích se mu zračila čistá touha. Takže Lupin zase škubnul rameny a usoudil, že lepší bude spodky přijmout a pak si užít sex, než nespolupracovat a ostrouhat. Zlatoslav ovšem u spodního prádla neskončil – na prstě se mu pohupovalo zvláštní... něco.

"Podvazkový pás? Tak to si nejspíš budu muset vzít i punčochy," usoudil Lupin.

"Přesně tak. A jako zlatý hřeb večera – toto!" Zlatoslav vytáhnul z kufru něco jako bílé šaty, které by byly Lupinovi tak akorát pod zadek.

"To si děláte srandu," komentoval to Lupin nevěřícně.

"Ani v nejmenším," řekl Zlatoslav a ostýchavě sklopil oči, čímž čirou náhodou dostal příležitost prohlédnout si Lupinův penis (momentálně zdobený krajkami). "Tak pozoruhodný exemplář jsem dávno neviděl."

Lupin si povzdechl a vzdal to. Netušil, co má Snape v plánu, ale doufal, že to bude stát za to. Vzal si podvazkový pás a upravil si ho na bocích. Zlatoslav mávnutím hůlky Lupinovi oholil nohy a Lupin si poslušně natáhnul punčochy. Musel uznat, že jsou docela příjemné na dotek a hedvábně jemné. Přetáhl si šaty přes hlavu, zapnul si je a jenom doufal, že nevypadá tak pitomě, jak se cítil.

"Spokojený?" zeptal se ironicky.

"Ne, ale snad už to nepotrvá dlouho," zapředl Zlatoslav a přikročil blíž. Krátce, ale vášnivě Lupina políbil, položil mu ruku na prsa a postrčil ho.

Lupin spadl zády na postel. Zlatoslav se mu posadil obkročmo na nohy a shlížel na Lupina s divokým výrazem – no, tak divokým, jaký jenom dokáže poněkud bezduchý obličej vykouzlit.

"Moje krásná čarodějko," cukroval a hladil Lupinova saténem zahalená prsa. "Mohl bych tě celou sníst."

Lupin ho probodl pohledem. "Nejsem žádná čarodějka."

Zlatoslav se sklonil, otřel se celým tělem o Lupina a poškádlil přitom jeho tvrdnoucí penis. "Všichni v sobě máme vnitřní čarodějku. Osvoboď ji, lásko, slibuji, že se ti to bude líbit."

Lupin protočil oči. "Jak chceš, hlavně už něco dělej!"

Zlatoslav se zasmál, pak ho zběžně políbil. "Jsi hrozně netrpělivý! Jsou všichni vlkodlaci netrpěliví?"

"Netuším," zaskřípal Lupin zuby. "Jsi vždycky takový idiot?"

Zlatoslav se zase zasmál a přesunul se níž, takže se jeho obličej ocitl v bezprostřední blízkosti Lupinova penisu. "Taková pěkná věcička, byla by škoda ji zanedbávat." Dýchnul na hedvábnou látku kalhotek a Lupin zasténal.

Zasténal, zaklonil hlavu a modlil se, aby mu Lockhart konečně stáhnul ty zatracené kalhotky a vykouřil ho. Snape by dovedl vycucnout fermež z koštěte a na ty věci, co dokázal s jazykem, by měl existovat zákon. Ovšem ukázalo se, že tentokrát má Severus jiné plány - přejel prsty až za Lupinův šourek a obkroužil otvor do jeho těla. Lupin zalapal po dechu, když se hedvábí otřelo o jeho citlivou kůži a Zlatoslav se uchechtnul.

"Ty jsi ale zlobivá holka," švitořil. "Nadržená malá kundička."

Lupin rozzlobeně zvedl hlavu. "Severusi!"

Zlatoslav mu pohrozil prstem. "Porušuješ pravidla. Jestli si nezačneš pěkně hrát, budu se velice zlobit."

"Dobře," zavrčel Lupin. "Chceš ve mně probudit ženu? Posluž si – ale chraň tě všichni svatí, jestli nemáš v záloze nějaký geniální plán."

"Oh, neboj se, mám," uculil se Snape-Zlatoslav.

"Hodláš si tohle vůbec někdy sundat?" zatahal Lupin za Zlatoslavův hábit.

Zlatoslav zase sklopil oči. "Tak nemravný! Ale dobře, myslím, že podívat se můžeš." Rozepnul si hábit a schválně pomalu ho nechal sklouznout z ramenou.

Lupin překvapeně vykulil oči. Zlatoslav pod hábitem tajil podobnou soupravičku, jakou měl na sobě i on sám: ozdobné spodky, podvazky, punčochy a průsvitné tílko, vše v modrých tónech, ladících s jeho hábitem.

"Do prdele!" neudržel se Lupin. "Severusi, kde jsi – to jsi sebral z Lockhartových kufrů?"

Zlatoslav se velmi Snapeovsky ušklíbnul. "Byly tím narvané k prasknutí. Prádélko ve všech barvách duhy a seřazené tak, aby ladilo k hábitům. Náš drahý pan Lockhart svou ženskou stránku zjevně nezanedbával."

"Myslíš, že o tom někdo ví?"

Snape-Zlatoslav si odfrknul. "Momentálně už o tom neví ani Lockhart sám. Dobby říkal, že ty věci dají příští týden charitě. Lockhart už je zřejmě nebude nikdy potřebovat."

"Škoda," zalitoval Lupin a přejel rukama po Snapeových-Zlatoslavových nohách v hedvábných punčochách. "Je to zatraceně příjemné."

"Takhle je to ještě lepší." Snape-Zlatoslav ho políbil a smyslně ho hladil nohama. Lupin mu zasténal do úst, objal ho a přitiskl ho k sobě. Pohladil ho po zádech a sklouznul rukama až na jeho pevný zadek v hedvábných kalhotkách. I když miloval Snapea víc, než si dokázal představit a věděl, že se ho nikdy nenabaží, objektivně musel uznat, že jeho kostnatý zadek není zrovna dokonalý. Naproti tomu Zlatoslavův zadek byl krásně kulatý, akorát do ruky a on ho pevně stisknul a pak důkladně ohmatal.

"To se dělá?" zamumlal Zlatoslav do jeho rtů. "Takhle si na mě dovolovat?"

"To je riziko laškování s temnými stvůrami," zafuněl Lupin. Překulil je a přišpendlil Zlatoslava pod sebou. Líbal jeho dokonalou, hlabou kůži od krku až k nádherně tvarovanému ztopořenému penisu. "Je čas osvobodit tvou ženskou stránku."

"Přestaň!" vydechl Zlatoslav a pokusil se přitáhnout si Lupina blíž. _"Ošukej mou nadrženou kundičku!"_

"Jak chceš," uvolil se Lupin, strhl z něj hedvábné kalhotky a hodil je na podlahu. Zamumlal lubrikační kouzlo, zvednul Zlatoslavovi nohy a jedním rázným pohybem do něj vniknul. Byl těsný a horký a dokonalý a Lupin nemilosrdně přirážel. Zlatoslav se pod ním otřásal, nohy v hladkých hedvábných punčochách pevně ovinuté kolem jeho pasu. Lupin zavyl, naposled přirazil a slyšel, jak i jeho partner pod ním zalapal po dechu. Nadzvedl se, políbil ho a zhroutil se vedle něj na matraci.

"Merline!" vydechl. "To bylo…něco neuvěřitelného."

"Pochopitelně," pyšnil se Zlatoslav, ale jen vlažně. Byl úplně vyčerpaný a cítil se jako hrouda pudinku. "Jako milenec jsem bez konkurence…"

"Na všech osmi kontinentech, slyšel jsem." Lupin se překulil na bok a pobaveně dodal: "Uvědomuješ si, že kontinentů je jen sedm, že ano, Severusi?"

"Samozřejmě!" odvětil Snape-Zlatoslav uraženě. "Nejsem úplný idiot, na rozdíl od Lockharta."

"Jo, ale v posteli bych ho snesl," řekl Lupin a láskyplně poplácal Snapea-Zlatoslava po zadku. "Akorát, kdyby už na to došlo, musel bych mu nějak vnutit ten roubíkový bonbon od George Weasleyho."

"Ano, zdá se, že Weasleyové konečně dali kouzelnickému světu něco užitečného," ušklíbl se Snape-Zlatoslav sarkasticky.

Lupin se rozesmál a pohladil cizince, který s ním sdílel lůžko, po tváři. Byla téměř dokonalá – s krásnými rysy, lahodícími oku, čistou, jemnou pletí, bílými zuby a záplavou zlatých kadeří všude okolo. Přesto si Lupin náhle uvědomil, že mu chybí nepravidelný obličej jeho milence, i s křivými zuby a mastnými vlasy.

"Jak dlouho ještě?" zeptal se najednou.

Snape-Zlatoslav zvedl obočí. "Máš ještě něco v plánu? Nějaká další fantazie? Musel bych si vzít novou dávku. Ale varuji tě, po tomhle výkonu si oba budeme muset na chvilku nechat zajít chuť. Ačkoliv," dodal Zlatoslavovým nabubřelým stylem, "mám u sebe lektvar, který by měl náš problém vyřešit – budeš připraven v okamžení. Sám jsem ho vynalezl a mohl bych na něm vydělat jmění, kdybych ho chtěl prodávat. Jsem totiž mimo jiné i vynikající lektvarista."

Lupin se na něj podíval, jako by nevěřil svým uším. "Musel ses praštit do hlavy, jestli si myslíš, že bych pozřel lektvar vyrobený Lockhartem."

"No dobře," přiznal se Zlatoslav smutně. "Štípnul jsem ho ze Snapeových zásob."

Lupin se zase rozesmál a přejel prstem po plných rtech svého milence. Slova _chybíš mi _mu uvázla v krku, nedokázal je vyslovit. Koneckonců, tohle celé byl jeho nápad. A jetsli jej občas lituje, nezbývá, než si to nechat pro sebe.


	10. Chapter 10

**DEN DEVÁTÝ – Ruční práce**

pár: RL/Harry Potter  
téma: ruční práce :)

.

Lupin byl překvapený, když Snape nijak neprostestoval – překvapený a znepokojený. Vzhledem k tomu, že šlo o jednoho ze dvou lidí, které Snape nenáviděl nejvíc na světě... zvláštní. Lupin zachmuřeně přemítal, jestli Snape omylem nepožil nějaký halucinogen. Koneckonců, bůh ví, co si Lockhart patlal na ty svoje vlasy, že tak svítily. Ale Snape se jen zašklebil, vyžádal si neviditelný plášť a zmizel v laboratoři.

Lupin se s povzdechem odebral do své pracovny, dokončit nějaké papírování. Momentálně se nedokázal ve Snapeovi vyznat, ale to neřešil. Znal ho dost dobře na to, aby věděl, že když se Snape rozhodne, že bude záhadný, je zbytečné snažit se prohlédnout jeho úmysly.

Našel mezi pergameny eseje třetího ročniku a položil je na stůl. Na okamžik měl dojem, jako by něco zaslechl, ale pokoj byl úplně prázdný, takže jen pokrčil rameny, chopil se pera a zasedl za stůl, aby oznámkoval písemné práce.

Byl v polovině druhého pergamenu, když to ucítl: jako by po jeho noze přeběhly něčí prsty. Vrhnul pohled pod stůl a když nic neviděl, usmál se.

Hra začala.

"Je tam někdo?" zeptal se a dělal, že se zmateně rozhlíží.

"Tady, profesore," ozval se tiše hlas. Lupin se podíval dolů – zničehonic se před ním vynořila hlava Harryho Pottera. Mladík se zářivě usmál a oči mu za skly brýlí jen jiskřily. Poněkud zneklidňující, dívat se na jeho odtělesněný obličej.

"Harry, kde se tady bereš? A co prosím tě děláš pod mým stolem?"

Harry se uličnicky zazubil. "Můžete hádat třikrát, profesore."

"Harry," řekl Lupin přísně. "Na tohle ještě nemáš věk. Ani sám nevíš, co chceš. Vrať se zpátky do ložnice."

"Jsem dost starý," protestoval Harry paličatě a Lupinovi tím, ironicky, připomněl Snapea. "A nemůžete mě poslat pryč, když mě neuvidíte." Harry zase zmizel; jeho přítomnost prozrazoval pouze fakt, že Lupin cítil, jak ho někdo hladí po nohách. Neviditelné prsty klouzaly po nohavicích jeho kalhot a on se zachvěl.

"Harry…"

"Pst. Jenom se vás chci dotknut. Cítit vás."

Lupin zalapal po dechu, když si prsty našly cestu pod jeho hábit. Škádlily ho, pohrávaly si s jeho rostoucí erekcí. Zasténal, pohodlně se opřel a roztáhl nohy, aby měl jeho milenec větší pohodlí. Zaslechl tichý smích a rozepínání zipu. Jeho tvrdý penis vypadl do teplých, ochotných rukou, které se mu začaly věnovat s váhavou nevinností, ale i smělou odvahou. Harry zpracovával Lupinův penis, už ne škádlivě, ale tak, aby ho uspokojil. Lupin zatoužil dotknout se svého milece, zabořit mu prsty do vlasů, jenže tam nikdo nebyl – alespoň on nikoho neviděl – a tak jenom sevřel opěrky křesla, až mu bělely klouby a prsty ho bolely. Srdce mu bilo, jako by chtělo vyskočit z hrudi a po celou dobu ho obratné ruce doháněly k šílenství.

Konečně, s výkřikem rozkoše a zároveň úlevy, překročil svou hranici a vyvrcholil. Vlny potěšení se přes něj přelévaly, rozklepal se a ještě jednou vystříknul na horkou ruku, která ho svírala. Když bylo po všem, zhroutil se v křesle a skoro nevnímal rty, které se naposled přitiskly na jeho ochablý penis, ani zvuk vzdalujících se kroků.

Co mu ovšem neuniklo bylo hlasité kroky, rychle se přibližující chodbou k jeho pracovně. Než Remus stačil zareagovat, dveře se prudce otevřely a vstoupil jeho rozzlobený milenec.

"Lupine, kam jsi zatraceně dal ten plášť?"

Lupin vytřeštil oči a leknutím sebou trhnul. Teprve teď si uvědomil, že má vyhrnutý hábit, rozepnutý poklopec a penis pořád ještě vystavený na odiv. Se zasténáním zaklonil hlavu a stisknul víčka.

"A _do prdele._"


	11. Chapter 11

**DEN DESÁTÝ – Mezihra**

pár: RL/SS  
téma: žádné

_Poznámka autorky: _Původně na tomto místě měla být povídka na písmeno "I", v hlavní roli s Irmou Pinceovou a Lupinem, svázaným knihařskou páskou, ale to už se mi zdálo příliš zvrácené... takže si to necháme na jindy. ;-) Navíc, chlapci si potřebují promluvit.

.

Lupin se přes prostřenou snídani zlobně zadíval na Snapea, který se stále ještě viditelně bavil tím, jak Lupina včera napálil. Úplně zářil pýchou.

"To nebylo vtipné," utrhl se na něj Lupin. "Mohl jsem dostat infarkt. V první chvíli jsem byl přesvědčený, že mě opravdu vyhonil Harry."

"Tak to jsi musel být zklamaný," odvětil Snape suše.

"Nebuď směšný! Harry je ještě chlapec a já ho za milence rozhodně nechci."

"Včera to vypadalo jinak."

"Včera to byla jen fantazie, zatraceně!" zavrčel Lupin. "Snad poznám rozdíl mezi fantazírováním o svých profesorech a skutečným sexem s nimi."

"Studentech."

Lupin se zarazil uprostřed proslovu a zamrkal. "Cože?"

"Řekl jsi 'fantazírováním o svých profesorech' a přitom jsi myslel studenty," opravil ho Snape, s netečným výrazem ve tváři, ale s očima svítícíma zvědavostí. "Nebo snad ne?"

Lupin si promnul obličej rukou. "Oh, k čertu s tebou, Severusi! Jsi horší než inkvizitoři Starostolce. Proč mi prostě nepodstrčíš do čaje veritaserum a nezeptáš se na všechno, co chceš vědět? Nebo se mě klidně zeptej rovnou, odpovím ti i bez lektvaru. Dnes ráno nemám na dohadování náladu."

"Velmi dobře." Snape se opřel o stůl lokty a zblízka zkoumal Lupinův obličej. "Když jsme ještě studovali, zamiloval ses do učitele, co?"

Lupin si povzdechl. "Jeden nebo dva se mi líbili, jestli myslíš tohle."

"Nemyslím, což dobře víš. Záměrně se vyhýbáš odpovědi, Lupine."

"A? Zamiloval jsem se za život do spousty lidí, včetně tebe, pokud si vzpomínáš. To neznamená, že jsem s ním něco měl."

"S kým?"

"Oh, pro… no dobře. Líbil se mi profesor Yancey. Spokojený?"

Snape zamrkal. "Profesor Obrany proti černé magii? Kost a kůže a příšerné znamínko na krku?"

"_Nebyl_ kost a kůže," protestoval Lupin. "A to znamínko jsi sotva viděl."

"Rostl z něho chlup!"

"Byl už od pohledu teplý, a já jsem byl zoufalý!"

Snape spolknul cokoliv se chytal říct a zamrkal nad Lupinovými prudkými slovy. "Zoufalý?"

Lupin si povzdechl, zaklonil hlavu na opěradlo křesla a zavřel oči. "Myslel jsem, že je se mnou něco špatně. Všichni kluci pořád mluvili o holkách, mysleli jenom na ně. James miloval Lily celé roky, Sirius se vrhal na každou holku, která se podívala jeho směrem – což byla půlka školy. Dokonce i Peter si vždycky někoho našel na víkend v Prasinkách a na Vánoční ples. Ale já... holky mě vůbec nezajímaly, zato v klučičích sprchách mi pokaždé stál jak svíčka. Takže... chtěl jsem mít někoho, s kým bych si mohl promluvit, kdo by mi třeba ukázal jaké to je, být gay."

Snape skoro neslyšně zašeptal: "Mohl jsi jít za mnou."

Lupin si odfrknul. "Se Siriusem a Jamesem věčně za zadkem? Zapomněl jsi, že tě uřkli kdykoliv ses na mě jen podíval? Navíc," pokrčil rameny a schválně se nedíval Snapeovým směrem, "Chtěl jsem vědět, co dělám, kdybychom někdy... však víš. Nechtěl jsem to zkazit. Bylo to… byl jsi pro mě moc důležitý." Odfrknul si. "Ale samozřejmě, Sirius se do toho musel vložit a postarat se, abych u tebe nikdy neměl šanci."

Snapeovi stoupla do lící krajně nezvyklá červeň, a také otočil hlavu stranou. Položil ruku na stůl, v Lupinově dosahu a jeho milenec ji za malou chvilku stisknul.

"Zkusil jsi někdy…?" zeptal se Snape lehce, jako by to vůbec nebylo důležité.

"Ne," zazubil se Lupin a zahanbeně potřásl hlavou. "Nikdy jsem nesebral dost kuráže."

Snape suše odvětil: "V tom případě už víme, kdo nás čeká pod písmenem 'Y'. Za předpokladu, že sis dokázal obstarat vzorek z našeho milovaného profesora."

"Jednou nechal vlas na mojí písemce, našel jsem ho ve svitku pergamenu a mám ho schovaný do dneška."

"Hazardér," konstatoval Snape. "A nenechal se náhodou na dovolené rozdupat třaskavcem?"

"Řekl jsem, že se mi líbil," upozornil Lupin poněkud nakvašeně. "Ne, že to byl nějaký génius."

"Ani žádný krasavec, když už jsme u toho," neodpustil si Snape. "Ačkoliv Rosier ho jednou viděl ve sprchách a prý by mu mohli kentauři závidět."

Oba muži si toužebně povzdechli, pak zrudli a rychle odtrhli své ruce.

Snape si odkašlal. "No, myslím, že bych se měl zvednout a jít učit."

"Je sobota, Severusi," připomněl mu Lupin.

"Mám známkovat domácí úkoly."

"…a já jsem si říkal, že bys mě třeba chtěl vzít do postele a vyšukat mi mozek z hlavy." S významným pohledem Lupin dodal: "Tentokrát žádný mnoholičný lektvar."

Snape vstal, několik okamžiků si pečlivě upravoval hábit a pak vyhrkl: "Kdo bude první v ložnici?"


	12. Chapter 12

**DEN JEDENÁCTÝ – Smetana**

pár: RL/James Potter  
téma: kolektivní samohana :)

.

"Nuže," začal Snape, vcházejíc do jejich společných pokojů s pohárem mnoholičného lektvaru v ruce: "koho si přidám do čaje dnes večer? Tedy ne, že bych neměl jisté tušení."

Lupin tiše seděl v křesle a díval se do krbu, aniž by vnímal hru plamenů. Byl po dlouhé době pozoruhodně spokojený s vlastním životem – celé ráno strávil v posteli se svým milencem a když se Snape odporoučel, aby dokončil opravování písemných prací, využil příležitosti a ještě si zdřímnul. Zbytek dne prolenošil, aniž by vytáhl paty z jejich bytu.

Dávno už nebyl sám se sebou tak smířený. Když se Snapeovi svěřil se svými bolístkami z mládí, jako by ho to osvobodilo. Přestal být tak posedlý zkoušením nových a nových partnerů a i když se těšil na další experimentování, začal to celé brát jako hru. Ne jako věc, kterou musí za každou cenu udělat, aby neměl pocit, že o něco přichází.

Usmál se a kývnul hlavou směrem k malé lahvičce na stole. Snape si zběžně prohlédl černý vlas a povzdechl si. "Potter senior, předpokládám?" Lupin přikývnul. "Musím říct, že jsem docela překvapený. Myslel jsem, že James Potter byl výhradně heterosexuální."

"To ano," řekl Lupin věcně.

"Takže…?" Snape zvedl obočí.

"Slyšel jsi někdy o kolečku, Severusi? Sejde se pár kluků a společně se vyhoní. To dělají i heteráci."

Snape se zatvářil znechuceně. "Čili dnes večer si uspořádáme soutěžní přehlídku masturbace?"

"Ano i ne," zazubil se Lupin. "Nesní snad každý teplý kluk o tom, že jeho nejlepší kamarád se do něj zničehonic zblázní?"

Lupin měl pocit, jako by ve Snapeově tváři na okamžik probleskla vráska od staré bolesti. "Jistě." Snape se podíval na dvě lahvičky, které svíral v rukou, pak se otočil a zmizel v koupelně.

ooooo

Remus na okamžik zvedl hlavu, když se v Nebelvírské společenské místnosti u krbu objevil James Potter. "Vítej, cizinče," oslovil ho. "Nečekal jsem, že se tu dnes potkáme. Lily tě vyhodila?"

"Mmm," zahučel James vyhýbavě a přisedl si k němu na podlahu. "Kde je Sirius?"

"Jako vždycky," odfrkl si Remus. "Venku."

"Tak to ho zas můžem čekat až nad ránem," postěžoval si James hořce. "Zase měl štěstí, parchant."

Remus se na něj překvapeně podíval. "Není ti něco, Jamesi?"

James škubnul rameny. "Ani ne. Akorát jsem trochu…" Mávnul rukou směrem ke svému klínu. „Znáš to."

Remus mu věnoval chápavý pohled. "Jo. Až moc dobře," povzdechl si.

"Víš co, řekni Siriusovi – určitě ti někoho dohodí. Beztak se kolem něj motá víc holek, než kolik má volných nocí."

"Ne, díky," odmítl Remus rychle. "Tak hluboko jsem ještě neklesl, abych šukal s někým, kdo o mě nestojí."

James se maličko začervenal a pobaveně se na něj podíval. "Remusi Lupine! Touhle nevymáchanou pusou líbáš maminku?"

"Přiznej se – myslel sis, že to slovo ani neznám."

James se zakřenil. "Dostal jsi mě."

"Kéž by," zamumlal Remus.

James se pohnul, jako by se chystal vstát. "No, myslím, že si odskočím do sprch," řekl a znovu ukázal na svůj rozkrok.

"Počkej!" vyhrkl Remus rychle. James se na něj tázavě podíval. "Nemusíš nikam chodit. Um – vzhledem k tomu, že máme stejný problém…" Zhluboka se nadechnul. "Minule jsem vás slyšel, se Siriusem. Můžeme to zkusit."

James se rozesmál ještě víc. "Remusi, ty se vybarvuješ! Proč ses nepřidal, když jsi nás slyšel?"

Remus pokrčil rameny. "Nechtěl jsem rušit."

James si odfrknul. "Remusi, u kolečka platí čím víc lidí, tím je veseleji. Jsi vždycky vítaný."

Remus se mírně začervenal a nesměle se zeptal: "Takže… chtěl bys?"

James se rozhlédl. "Tady?"

Remus pokrčil rameny. "Všichni buď spí, nebo jsou venku. Můžeme očarovat dveře, abychom se včas dozvěděli, kdyby se někdo blížil."

"Tak jo." James si rychle rozepnul hábit a pásek na kalhotách. Pak zvedl hlavu a zjstil, že Remus na něj bez hnutí zírá. "Jdeš od toho, nebo co?"

"Ne," řekl Remus tiše a začal si rozepínat šaty. Když se dostal knoflíkům na kalhotách, nejistě se podíval po Jamesovi.

Který seděl pohodlně opřený, s poklopcem rozepnutým a napůl ztopořeným penisem v pěsti.

Remus ztěžka polknul a vzápětí zrudnul, protože si uvědomil, že už zase zírá. Rychle obrátil pozornost k vlastnímu penisu. Když ho vytahoval, ruka se mu trochu třásla.

"Jdeme na to," řekl James. "Až řeknu _teď,_ oba začneme. První, kdo se udělá, prohrál – a žádné švindlování, ruka se musí pořád hýbat. Když ti změkne, prohraješ. Jasné?"

Remus kývnul a nervózně si olíznul rty. Snažil se nedívat se na Jamesovu ruku – a už vůbec ne na jeho penis – protože tušil, že stačí jeden důkladný pohled a byl by ztracený. "O co hrajeme?"

James se zazubil. "Poražený splní vítězovi jedno přání. Domluveno? Teď."

Remus se chopil svého penisu a nasadil pomalé, pravidelné tempo, jako vždycky, když si chtěl užívat co nejdéle. O kousek dál u krbu slyšel Jamesův zrychlený dech a zvuk kůže, klouzající po kůži. I bez dívání si dokázal představit Jamesovu ruku, zvyklou bezchybně zacházet s camrálem, jak svírá jeho penis... úplně viděl Jamesův obličej, změněný tím jeho typickým soustředěným výrazem. Představoval si, že James má na horním rtu kapičku potu a zatoužil ji slíznout. Slíznout, a pak sklonit hlavu a vzít do úst Jamesův penis.

Proti vlastní vůli sevřel dlaň o něco víc a to byl konec. Se slastným a zároveň zklamaným výkřikem vyvrcholil, tak tak, že se včas kousnul do rtu, aby nevyslovil Jamesovo jméno.

Zhroutil se na podlahu, vyčerpaný, ale pořád jaksi neuspokojený. Teprve po chvilce otevřel oči a vrhnul kradmý pohled Jamesovým směrem. Když už stejně prohrál, aspoň se může podívat. A tak se podíval.

Přímo do tváře Jamesovi, který ho celou dobu nespouštěl z očí. Ve chvíli, kdy se jejich pohledy setkaly, Jamesova ruka se náhle zastavila a celé jeho tělo se prohnulo ve slastné agonii orgasmu.

Remus odvrátil pohled. Cítil se trapně, jako by nevěděl co říct nebo kam s rukama. Má odejít, jít se umýt do sprchy? Ale nebylo by to Jamesovi divné, kdyby teď utekl?

Zhluboka se nadechl a s falešnou nonšalancí řekl: "Vyhrál jsi. Co pro tebe můžu udělat?"

"Chceš mě?"

Remus prudce trhnul hlavou a oči se mu rozšířily hrůzou. "Já – samozřejmě ne – co –"

"Remusi," zamumlal James tiše a něžně a když Remus sebral odvahu podívat se mu do tváře, uviděl jenom nepředstíranou náklonnost. "Chceš mě?"

"Ano," vydechnul Remus. "Oh, ano."

James se široce usmál. "Dobře," řekl. "Protože já tě taky chci."

Remus tušil, že se usmívá jako idiot, ale nedokázal si pomoct. James se tiše zasmál a přitáhnul si ho k polibku.

"Ještě jsem to nikdy nedělal," dýchnul mu James na rty. "Ne s klukem." Políbil ho. "Takže - buď na mě něžný?"

Lupin si odfrknul a plácnul "Jamese" do hrudníku. "Severusi! Ze všech otřepaných blábolů – James Potter by nikdy nikomu nepodržel! A už vůbec by mě neprosil, abych byl něžný!"

"Takže Potter Senior byl surovec, hm?" Snapeovi-Jamesovi se zaleskly oči. Zatlačil Lupinovi dlaní na prsa, položil ho na koberec před krbem, lehnul si na něj a přitiskl ho svojí váhou k podlaze. "Hodil tě na zem a vzal si tě bez ptaní?"

"To víš, že ne, idiote," odsekl Lupin. "Nechápeš snad koncept heterosexuality?"

Snape-James ho umlčel polibkem a Lupin se rozhodnul, že bez ohledu na to jak zábavné můžou být fantazie o svádění starých kamarádů, reálně se pomilovat se Snapem je přece jen mnohem lepší.


	13. Chapter 13

**DEN DVANÁCTÝ – Bystrozor, který mě políbil**

pár: RL/Kingsley Pastorek  
téma: líbání

.

Snape zíral do hrnku před sebou a znechuceně se šklebil. "Lupine, toto je s přehledem ta nejodpornější věc, kterou jsem kdy byl nucen pozřít."

Lupin si jen odfrknul. "Zapomínáš, že jsem viděl – a ochutnal – drtivou většinu tvých výrobků. Tohle je lahůdka, v porovnání s tím lektvarem na podporu krvetvorby, co jsi mi vnutil vloni v létě."

"Bylo mi řečeno, že v ústech zanechává příjemnou chuť."

"Příjemnou pro upíry. Možná. Navíc nechápu, proč si stěžuješ zrovna teď, po jedenácti dnech."

"Poprvé mám vypít nehty."

Lupin pokrčil rameny. "Vlas nebyl k mání. Ne, pokud jsem se nechtěl pouštět do velmi trapného vysvětlování. A vůbec, nemůže to být zas _tak_ hrozné."

Snape si ho změřil zlověstným pohledem. "Tahle slova ti za měsíc připomenu." Zaklonil hlavu a s výrazem nejvyššího utrpení polknul obsah šálku. Přímo před Lupinovýma očima štíhlé tělo jeho milence poporostlo a nabralo na hmotě, černé vlasy se vytratily a kůže ztmavla. V pokoji stál Kingsley Pastorek.

"Moc pěkné," řekl Lupin a zkusmo se dotknul zlaté naušnice, kterou měl Snape-Kingsley v uchu. "Sluší ti to. Možná by sis měl taky takovou pořídit."

Snape-Kingsley ho probodl pohledem. "Jestli jsi už skončil s nemístnými návrhy, Lupine, možná bychom mohli přejít k věci?"

"Proč? Spěcháš na rande, Severusi?" poškádlil ho Lupin, nicméně poodstoupil, upravil si hábit a snažil se vžít se do své nové role. Jakmile byl připraven, otočil se zpátky ke Kingsleymu a usmál se.

"Bystrozor Pastorek," přivítal ho radostně, posadil se na pohovku a naznačil Kingsleymu, aby se k němu připojil. "Děkuji, že jste přišel."

"Prosím, Remusi," mávnul rukou Kingsley. "Proč tak formálně? Jsme přece kolegové a koneckonců, zanedlouho nás čeká společná mise." Posadil se vedle Lupina a upřel na něj své tmavé oči. "Budeme muset těsně spolupracovat."

Lupin se zachvěl. Takže se nemýlil. Když se o něj na posledním setkání Řádu Pastorek otřel ve dveřích, Lupin měl dojem, že z něj vyzařuje vzrušení. Ostatně, on sám to cítil stejně.

Usmál se. "V to doufám."

Kingsley se zasmál svým hlubokým, dunivým smíchem a Lupin se zachvěl podruhé. "Remusi – snad mi nechcete dělat návrhy?"

Lupin na něj zamával řasami. "A kdybych řekl, že chci?"

Kingsley se naklonil blíž. "V takovém případě bych vás musel políbit."

"No, jestli je to tak – tak ano, chci."

"Výborně," řekl Kingsley a jeho rty se už téměř dotýkaly Lupinových. "Protože já bych vás opravdu rád políbil." Na malý okamžik přitiskl svá ústa na Lupinova. "Už dávno jsem tě chtěl líbat."

Lupin se chystal odpovědět, ale Kingsleyho vroucí, plné rty ho umlčely. Jejich dotek byl lehoučký, jen takový náznak, a přesto dechberoucí. Kingsleyho jazyk poškádlil Lupinovy rty a zase zmizel.

Lupin chtěl ten jazyk pronásledovat, chtěl ochutnat Kingsleyho ústa, ale Kingsley se odtáhnul a zamumlal: "Počkej."

"To se lehko řekne," stěžoval si Lupin. "Chci tě."

"Já tě taky chci, ale nemusíme spěchat. Vychutnej si každý okamžik, každou něžnost a polibek."

Kingsley teď líbal jeho tvář, zasypával drobnými polibky líce, víčka, nos a nakonec i ústa. Velkýma rukama pevně svíral Lupinovu hlavu, bránil se prohloubení polibku a místo toho jen tak sál a okusoval Lupinův dolní ret. Pak ještě jednou olíznul jeho rty, ale tentokrát, když Lupin pootevřel ústa, aby slastně zasténal, Kingsleyho jazyk vklouznul dovnitř.

Lupin zakňoural a snažil se přitisknout se blíž, prohloubit polibek. Kingsley jednou rukou objal jeho krk a podepřel mu hlavu, druhou ho pohladil po zádech. Lupin se bez protestů nechal přitáhnout do objetí, přitisknul se druhému tělu a zároveň se ochotně oddal Kingsleyho ústům. Líbáni začínalo být vášnivější, divočejší, jako by Kingsleyho primitivní pudy začaly vítězit nad nacvičenou uhlazeností. Kingsleyho rty teď byly tvrdé, téměř surové, dožadovaly se dominance. Lupinova vlastní primitivní podstata jim rozumněla, dobrovolně se vzdal Alfa pozice – prozatím – a podřídil se druhému muži. Přimáčknul se k němu, v zoufalé touze po Kingleyho žhavých polibcích. A Kingsley ho líbal, dál a dál, dokud Lupin nezůstal bez dechu, omámený touhou a chtíčem. Už jenom jeden polibek, Kingsley naposledy pevně přitisknul ruku na jeho bedra – a Lupin se roztřásl.

Opřel se čelem o Kingsleyho rameno, těžce oddychoval a snažil se najít ztracenou rovnováhu. To už bylo hodně, hodně dávno co se naposledy udělal do kalhot při líbání... na druhou stranu, tohle bylo všechno možné, jen ne obyčejné líbání. Byl to sex, prostě a jednoduše: i když se ani nesvlékli a pracovala jen jejich ústa, to, co právě zažili, byl sex.

"Netušil jsem, že umíš tak líbat," zamumlal a v první chvíli si sám nebyl jistý, jestli mluví ke Kingsleymu, nebo ke Snapeovi. Ale pak si uvědomil, že na tom nesejde, protože shodou okolností drží v náručí oba – a ty úžasné polibky, které právě dostal, určitě nebyly poslední.


	14. Chapter 14

**DEN TŘINÁCTÝ – O kůži a lékořici**

pár: RL/Lucius Malfoy  
téma: bičování

.

"Ale, ale, ale," pronesl hedvábně úlisný hlas, právě když se Lupin probral z bezvědomí. "Copak to tady máme? Skoro bych řekl, že Severusova domácího vlkodlaka."

Lupin zvednul hlavu, ale i tak drobný pohyb ho zmáhal. Celé – nahé! – tělo ho bolelo. Visel za ruce, spoutané nad hlavou, a chodidla, roztažená daleko od sebe, měl připoutaná železnými okovy k chladné podlaze sklepení. Setřásl si vlasy z očí a uviděl před sebou vysokého, štíhlého muže.

V jehož bledé, úzké tváři, rámované dlouhými světlými vlasy, hrál povážlivě nepříjemný úsměv. Muž byl oblečený od hlavy k patě v drahé černé kůži, v ruce držel bič a pohrával si s ním tak láskyplně, že se Lupin až orosil.

"Lucius Malfoy," prsknul. "Myslel jsem, že sedíš v Azkabanu."

Lucius se široce usmál. "Pustili mě dřív – za dobré chování."

"To rozhodně," odfrkl si Lupin. "Spíš tě odtamtud vytáhl ten tvůj pán."

Lucius pokrčil rameny. "Totéž, jen jinými slovy."

"Jak jsem se sem dostal? A kde je Severus?"

"Vlezli jste nám do pasti. Bohužel, Severusovi se podařilo na poslední chvilku utéct."

Lupin ho probodl pohledem. "Nic vám neřeknu."

Lucius se uculil. "A proč myslíš, že se budu na něco ptát?"

Lupin se zamračil. "Tak co ode mě chceš?"

"Jak jsem již řekl – pohrát si." Lucius mu poklepal na prsa smotaným bičem a zašklebil se. "My dva se spolu báječně pobavíme, vlkodlaku."

Lupin vytřeštil oči a zatajil dech. Tohle vypadalo zle. _Velmi_ zle.

"Vždycky jsem si říkal, co na tobě ten Severus pořád vidí. A také mne zajímalo, kolik asi takový vlkodlak vydrží," zapředl Lucius, obcházel Lupina kolem dokola a dráždil ho přitom rukojetí biče. "Nevyzkoušíme to?"

Lupin se kousnul do rtu, odhodlaný zachovat mlčení.

Lucius od něj poodstoupil na několik kroků, pak se k němu zase otočil čelem a zvedl bič. "Tolik krásné, hladké kůže. Ale kde mám začít?"

Bič prásknul Lupinovi těsně nad hlavou, jako by Lucius testoval buď vzdálenost, nebo zajatcovy nervy – možná oboje. Lupin pevně stisknul víčka a zoufale se snažil dýchat, aby neomdlel.

"Klidně můžeš křičet," řekl Lucius svým hedvábným hlasem, zbarveným očkáváním a dobrou náladou. "Nebo nemusíš. Mně je to skutečně lhostejné."

Lupin znovu pevně stisknul víčka. Ozval se syčivý zvuk a vzápětí mu na kůži přistál bič. Těsně minul pravou bradavku a nechal za sebou pálivou stopu. Lupin nasál vzduch; bolest nebyla tak obrovská, jak se obával, ale na druhou stranu ani zanedbatelná. A neměl ponětí, jak dlouho ho Lucius hodlá bít. Vnucoval se pocit, že _bude hůř_.

Druhá rána šla těsně pod levou bradavku. Nejhorší bolest pominula za okamžik, zato nepříjemné pálení přetrvávalo. Lupin zasténal a zase se kousnul do rtu – nechtěl Malfoyovi dopřát to potěšení a křičet.

Lucius se tiše zasmál. Lupin slyšel, jak obchází kolem jako nějaká šelma, jako by se rozhodoval, kam udeřit příště. "Líbilo se ti to, vlkodlaku? Vidíš – i já umím kousnout. Chtěl bys ještě, nebo už jsi připravený prosit o milost?"

"Táhni k čertu," zasípal Lupin.

"Dočkej času," zasmál se Lucius. "Ostatně, domnívám se, že z nás dvou _ty_ půjdeš první."

Dvojí prásknutí biče a Lupinova ramena byla v jednom ohni. Lupin zalapal po dechu nečekanou bolestí a ucuknul, když se Lucius postavil těsně za něj. Něco vlhkého a teplého přejelo po ráně na jeho levém rameni a Lupin si zděšeně uvědomil, že Lucius právě olíznul nejnovější šrám, který mu způsobil. Otřásl se a snažil se uhnout jak nejdál to šlo. Lucius se rozesmál.

"To je můj dotek tak nesnesitelný, můj vybíravý příteli? Myslel bych si, že zrovna ty oceníš sofistikovanější zacházení – po těch letech se Severusem."

"Severus je dvakrát větší chlap než ty," procedil Lupin skrz zaťaté zuby.

Lucius odpověděl dalším prásknutím biče. Cílem bylo opět pravé rameno, ale tentorát měl Lupin pocit, jako by ho políbilo rozžhavené železo. Nedokázal už potlačit křik, zejména když se v ohni ocitla i jeho pravá lopatka. Několik následujících šlehnutí ani nemohl pořádně rozlišit, stejně jako téměř přestal vnímat muže, kroužícího kolem jeho bezbranného těla. Lupinův svět se smrsknul na ostrý zvuk, následovaný skvostnou bolestí a stoupajícím přílivem erotické agónie. Věděl, že křičí – cítil, jak ho pálí v krku, ale neslyšel nic než práskání biče.

Tělem se mu rozlévaly nádherné vlny horka a s nimi sladký pocit bezmoci. Situace byla úplně mimo jeho kontrolu, nemohl dělat vůbec nic, jen držet a odevzdat se bolesti.

Bič dopadl ještě jednou, Lupin vykřikl až z hloubky srdce a duše a něco v něm vybuchlo. Celý svět zešednul a on zůstal viset ve svých okovech, zemdlelý, vyčerpaný, ale na vrcholku blaha.

Vzápětí ho obklopilo měkké teplo, něčí ruce mu rychle povolily pouta na zápěstích a položily ho na podlahu. Slyšel něčí hlas, těsně u ucha. Neustále opakoval jeho jméno. Hlas zněl stále naléhavěji, až Lupin nakonec musel pootevřít oči.

Před sebou uviděl tvář Luciuse Malfoye, zkřivenou zoufalým strachem. Snape-Lucius vydechl úlevou, ale pak se hned zaškaredil.

"Zatraceně, Lupine! Vyděsil jsi mě k smrti!"

Lupin se na něj trochu pitomě usmál. "Promiň, Severusi. Nechal jsem se... trochu unést."

Snape-Lucius obrátil oči v sloup. "Děvka a ještě ujíždí na bolesti."

"Říkáš to, jako by na tom bylo něco špatného." Lupin sebou trhnul – trochu se ve Snapeově náruči posunul a zavadil přitom jedním šrámem o Snapeovy šaty.

"Radši se na to podívám," navrhnul Snape, zvedl Lupina a odnesl ho do postele. Vstal, aby podal kelímek s balzámem, ale Lupin ho rychle chytil za paži a stáhl ho na sebe.

"Lupine!" zaúpěl Snape. "Musím ti namazat - "

"Potom," řekl Lupin a políbil ho. "Teď se laskavě vrať ke svému plánu provádět neslýchané věci s mým bezmocným tělem."

Snape-Lucius si odfrknul. "Nenapravitelná děvka."

"Jo," souhlasil Lupin a ovinul paže kolem milencova těla. "Máš radost?"


	15. Chapter 15

**DEN ČTRNÁCTÝ – Opička**

pár: RL/Minerva McGonagallová (tak trochu ;))  
téma: masturbace

.

Profesorka McGonagallová Remuse již očekávala ve třídě. "Dobrý večer, pane Lupine. Těší mne, že jdete včas."

Remus se pousmál. "Myslím, že není nejlepší nápad chodit pozdě na školní trest, profesorko."

"V tom máte naprostou pravdu, pane Lupine. Na vašem místě bych také nepřilévala olej do ohně." Dívala se na něj přes své brýle, napůl přísně, napůl soucitně. "Předpokládám, že si nebudete chtít zmírnit trest a informovat mne o identitě vašeho… nočního společníka."

Remus zrudnul. Znovu se mu v živých barvách vybavilo, jak jej minulého večera ředitelka koleje přistihla inflagranti s kalhotami u kolen. Jediné štěstí, že Severusovi se povedlo zmizet ve stínu a vzít nohy na ramena. Kdyby prasklo, kdo je jeho milencem... Merlin ví, čeho by Remusovi kamarádi byli schopní, kdyby se dozvěděli, že se po nocích schází se Zmijozelcem.

"Ne, profesorko." Nerad se vzpíral, ale nevěděl, co jiného dělat.

Povzdechla si. "Tušila jsem to. No dobrá, pane Lupine. Posaďte se a vytáhněte si knihy. Chci šest palců referátu na každou ze tří posledních lekcí." Podívala se mu pozorně do tváře. "Šest palců na vás není moc, pane Lupine, že ne?"

_Šest palců je tak akorát_, pomyslel si a okamžitě zrudnul nad tím dvojsmyslem, který jí určitě unikal. Se zamumláním "ne, madam" si připravil pomůcky a dal se do práce.

"Výborně, pane Lupine. Nechci na vás být zbytečně tvrdá."

Remus zabořil nos do pergamenu a kousal se do rtu, aby potlačil zasténání. Představa jistých tvrdých šesti palců způsobila, že mu kalhoty najednou byly nečekaně nepohodlné. Přitisknul si ruku na vyboulený poklopec ve snaze zamaskovat své vzrušení. Jeho penis tomu bohužel neporozumněl a ztvrdnul ještě víc. Remusovi uniklo slabé vzdychnutí a rychle zvednul hlavu, aby zjistil, jestli ho profesorka nezaslechla.

"Nějaký problém, pane Lupine?" zeptala se McGonagallová. "Je to na vás moc dlouhé? Každý by si s takovou délkou neporadil."

"Ne, já to zvládnu, profesorko."

"Nestyďte se požádat o pomoc – "

"Ne!" vypískl Remus a pevně zatlačil na svůj pulsující penis. Představa, jak mu Severus pomáhá vyřešit jeho momentální problém se mu pevně usadila v hlavě a Remus věděl, že se soustředěním na esej je ámen. Po očku se na McGonagallovou podíval a když viděl, že se zas plně pohroužila do známkování písemných prací, opatrně si rozepnul hábit a zasunul ruku do kalhot.

První dotek byl tak skvělý, že Lupin skoro zasténal nahlas. Kousnul se do rtu a předklonil se nad lavici, aby to vypadalo, že pilně píše. Ve skutečnosti se mu ale pergamen rozpíjel před očima, protože jediné, na co se Lupin dokázal soustředit, byla jeho vlastní ruka pod hábitem. Co nejrychleji pracoval na svém tvrdém, zvlhlém penisu, ve snaze uspokojit se dřív, než si ho profesorka zase začne všímat. Bylo to příjemné, ale Severusova ústa by byla ještě lepší. Zrovna jako včera v noci. Stisknul víčka a vzpomínal, jaké to bylo, když ho Severus přirazil ke zdi, stáhl mu kalhoty ke kolenům a kleknul si před něj. Živě si vybavoval, jak Severusovi padaly vlasy o obličeje, když bral Remusův penis do úst a sál...

Remus se znovu kousnul do rtu, málem mu uteklo zavzdychání. Ruka zrychlovala a on cítil, jak se vzrušení žene jeho tělem jako splašený hipogryf. Celý se rozklepal a když vzápětí vyvrcholil, nedokázal už potlačit hlasité zasténání.

"Pane Lupine?" oslovila ho profesorka McGonagallová znepokojeně. "Je vám dobře?"

"Báječně, profesorko," procedil Remus mezi zuby a tak tak, že se nesložil na lavici. "Abych pravdu řekl, už jsem hotový."

"Výborně." Profesorka McGonagallová vstala od svého stolu a strhla ze sebe tartanový klobouk a plášť. "Ještě vteřinu mít na sobě tuhle zrůdnost a zešílel bych. Už se ani nedivím, že je Minerva v jednom kuse tak napružená."

"A tebe potom omlouvá co?" zeptal se Lupin, pohodlně rozvalený na židli, s blaženým úsměvem ve tváři. "Zařezané trenýrky?"

Snape-McGonagallová si odfrknul. "Od tebe to sedí. Vážně, Lupine – ze všech perverzních zvráceností zrovna tohle!"

Lupin se široce usmál, příliš spokojený, než aby se urážel. "Kdybys tušil, kolikrát jsem seděl v téhle třídě, zrovna na tomhle místě, a umíral touhou vyhonit se."

Snape-McGonagallová se zlomyslně usmál. "Tedy Lupine! Neměl jsem ponětí, co s tebou ta McGonagallová dělá!"

"Ona ne, idiote. Ty jsi za to mohl, když ses na mě v jednom kuse díval a šklebil ses zrovna jako teď. Vždycky jsem si představoval, že mě po hodině někam zatáhneš a vylíbáš mi duši z těla. Představoval jsem si, co všechno mi šeptáš do ucha..." Lupin si s lítostí povzdechl. "Kdybych tenkrát…"

Snape-McGonagallová pokrčil rameny. "Minulost nezměníš, Lupine. Nech to být."

"Od tebe to sedí," neodpustil si Lupin. "Kdy se proměníš zpátky?"

Snape-McGonagallová se uculil. "Copak? Nelíbím se ti snad?"

"No," zamyslel se Lupin, "vlastně jsem si zrovna vzpomněl na jednu takovou starší fantazii. Vyprávěl jsem ti někdy, jak se mi zdálo, že to děláme na Minervině stole?"

Snape-McGonagallová zvedl zamítavě ruku. "Ne dokud jsem v tomhle těle, buď tak laskav, jinak se Minervě už nikdy nedokážu podívat do obličeje. Zbývá přesně patnáct minut, ale potom," Snape se přes celou třídu podíval Lupinovi přímo do očí, "očekávám, že mi důkladně vylíčíš ten svůj sen. Včetně detailů."

Lupin se zazubil. "S největší radostí."


	16. Chapter 16

**DEN PATNÁCTÝ – Ďáblova smyčka**

pár: RL/Neville Longbottom  
téma: bradavky

.

"Neville!" zavolal Lupin, když vešel do malého skleníku stranou od ostatních, kde se student sedmého ročníku věnoval svým pokusům. "Jsi tady?"

"Jsem vzadu, profesore," odpověděl Neville, a Lupin se houštím květináčů a mříží s popínavými rostlinami vydal za jeho hlasem. Našel mladého muže na kolenou před kovovým rámem, po němž se plazila nějaká zvláštní, trochu povědomá rostlina.

"Profesorka Prýtová mi vzkázala, že prý potřebuješ s něčím poradit."

Neville zvedl hlavu a trochu se začervenal. "Um, ano, potřeboval bych. Teda jestli vás neotravuju."

Lupin mu věnoval povzbudivý úsměv. "To víš, že ne. Něco s touhle rostlinkou?"

Neville kývnul. "Snažím se vyšlechtit takovou novinku pro…no…pro Freda a George do obchodu."

Lupin rostlinu chvilku zamračeně studoval, ale opravdu nedokázal uhodnout, jaké uplatnění může mít v obchodě s kanadskými žertíky.

"Přijde do z-zadního oddělení," vysvětlil Neville nervózně a zrudnul ještě víc.

"Ach tak," usmál se Lupin pobaveně. Bratři Weasleyovi měli v podnikání od začátku nečekaný úspěch a momentálně plánovali rozšíření sortimentu. Chystali se otevřít sekci "pro dospělé", kde by nabízeli svou novou řadu erotických sladkostí, stejně jako různé hračky a pomůcky. Prý už teď měli desítky objednávek.

"A co umí? Vyrábí lubrikant?"

"Ne, takovou jsem už vypěstoval dávno," pochlubil se Neville pyšně. "Rostou na ní lusky v pěti různých příchutích." Zatímco mluvil, dotknul se jednoho výhonku a ten se ihned pohnul.

"Co to sakra...?"

"Tohle je hybrid ďáblova osidla," poučil Lupina Neville. "Pojmenoval jsem ji ďáblova smyčka. Stejně jako osidlo se instinktivně omotává kolem své kořisti, ale je mírnější a slabší, poslouchá příkazy a v žádném případě nezabije. Oh, a taky je menší a lépe snáší světlo, takže se dá pěstovat i v běžné domácnosti."

Lupin fascinovaně pozoroval, jak se šlahounek rostliny něžně ovíjí kolem jeho prstu. "A k čemu se dá využít?"

"Na bondáž," konstatoval Neville prostě. "A na rozdíl od pout ji nemusíte schovávat, aby ji nenašla babička, když – ehm, aby ji někdo neviděl ve vašem pokoji." Neville se zase začervenal.

"Velice chytré," kývnul Lupin. "Ale jak ti můžu pomoct já?"

"Dělám poslední testy a potřebuju – no, někoho, kdo to vydrží, kdyby se rostlina nechovala jak má, a komu nevadí, um, nechat se svázat. George doporučil vás."

Lupin se při vzpomínce na George a jeho lepící pásku neubránil širokému úsměvu. "Doufám, že mu nezapomenu poděkovat. Takže, co mám dělat?"

"No, nejdřív byste si asi měl svléknout všechno, co si nechcete zničit."

Lupin kývnul, zamknul dveře skleníku a sundal si všechno oblečení až na boxerky. Neville cudně odvrátil zrak, ale Lupin si byl jistý, že si ho stejně nenápadně prohlíží.

"Co dál?" zeptal se.

"Lehněte si sem, jestli nevadí," ukázal Neville na rám, ležící na zemi, "a dejte ruce za hlavu."

Lupin poslechnul a Neville postavil květináč s rostlinkou na čelo rámu. Poklepal na ďáblovu smyčku hůlkou a zřetelně pronesl: "Svaž mu ruce." Výhonek rostliny se omotal kolem Lupinových zápěstí a svázal je k sobě.

"Jak se cítíte?" zeptal se Neville úzkostlivě.

"Dobře. Jsou těsné, ale pohodlné." Lupin zatahal za svá pouta, ale ani se nehnula. "Drží pevně. Dobrá práce, Neville."

"Díky, pane," řekl Neville potěšeně. "Mohl bych vám svázat i nohy?"

"Jen do toho," souhlasil Lupin. Neville postavil další květináč mezi Lupinova chodidla a vyslovil další příkaz. Lupinovy kotníky byly vzápětí pevně připoutány k rohům kovového rámu.

"Dokonalé!" Řekl Lupin uznale poté, co vyzkoušel, že ho šlahouny poutají opravdu pevně a přitom naprosto bezpečně a pohodlně. "Opravdu, úžasné. Co umí ještě?"

Neville zamrkal. "Ještě? Myslím, že vám nerozumím, pane."

"Tak například, nepřemýšlel jsi o tom, že by se dala použít i jako škrtící kroužek?"

Neville zrudnul. "N – ne – to – to mě ani nenapadlo."

"A myslíš, že by to šlo?"

Neville pokrčil rameny. "Nevím, proč by ne. Nevadilo by vám, kdybych…?"

"Už to mělo být."

Neville se sklonil k rostlince mezi Lupinovými chodidly a zamumlal. "Svaž jeho – jeho, um, úd."

Jeden výhonek se prosmýkl kolem Lupinova stehna, vklouznul do nohavice boxerek a obtočil se kolem tvrdnoucího penisu. Lupin zalapal po dechu, pak zasténal. Bylo to zvláštní pocit, ale zároveň i vzrušující.

"Funguje to," sdělil s vypětím sil Nevillovi.

"Ano." Nevillovi svítily oči a olíznul si rty v gestu, které při vší své nevinnosti Lupinovi přišlo velmi sexy. "Směl bych vyzkoušet ještě něco?"

"Jak je ctěná libost."

Neville se zase sklonil nad prvním květináčem a zašeptal něco, čemu Lupin při nejlepší vůli nerozumněl. Vzápětí se jeden šlahoun rostliny vydal okolo Lupinovy hlavy, přes rameno a na prsa. Tam se zastavil u levé bradavky a konečkem ji začal masírovat.

Lupin zasténal. Větvička jemně škrábala, zatímco lístky ho lechtaly jako peříčko.

"Jaké to je, profesore?"

"Úžasné..." Pokusil se prohnout se v zádech, aby laskání vyšel vstříc, ale jenom tím šlahounek odehnal. Frustrovaně zavrčel. Naštěstí hned pak se ďáblova smyčka začala věnovat jeho druhé bradavce, zatímco tu první si vzala do péče Nevillova ústa. Lupin brzo vrněl jako spokojená kočka.

Výhonek a Naveillova ústa se na jeho bradavkách pravidelně střídaly a zvolna Lupina doháněly k šílenství. Škrtící kroužek mu nedovoloval vyvrcholit a on začínal být zoufalý.

"Neville…prosím…" vzdychal. "Už nemůžu…"

"Ještě chci něco vyzkoušet, profesore," odmítl ho Neville. Dotknul se šlahounu, ovinutého kolem levé bradavky, a něco zamumlal. Šlahoun okamžitě bradavku pevně sevřel a nepouštěl.

"Merline!" Lupin zalapal po dechu, napůl se zvedl ze země, ale pak se zas položil, rozpolcený protichůdnou touhou, aby mu rostlina už konečně dala pokoj, a aby ho přiškrtila ještě víc. "Prosím!"

"Už jenom poslední věc," ujistil ho Neville. Vzal další květináč a postavil ho do oblouku Lupinova levého podpaždí. Lupin fascinovaně pozoroval, jak se na k němu na Nevillův pokyn blíží další šlahoun rostliny. Tentokrát ovšem vybavený dlouhým, ostrým hrotem.

"Co je to?" zeptal se vyplašeně.

"Bodavý kaktus," odpověděl nepřítomně Neville, plně soustředěný na trn, blížící se k Lupinově podvázané bradavce. Trošku ho upravil, pak souhlasně kývnul. "Ideální."

"Ideální k če – do prdele!" Zařval Lupin, když se trn náhle zabodl do jeho bradavky. Bylo to asi jako mít v těle zaražený rozžhavený pohrabáč a Lupin by se určitě odtáhl, jen kdyby ho ďáblova smyčka nedržela tak pevně. Znovu zakřičel, ale pak se pomalu uklidnil. Neville zase něco zašeptal a šlahoun, škrtící Lupinův penis, se začal rytmicky svírat a uvolňovat. Bylo to skoro jako by ho tiskla ruka a Lupin už byl tak zoufalý, že stačilo jen několik doteků a vyvrcholil.

Neville si spokojeně prohlížel své dílo. "To bychom měli." Bodavý kaktus se na jeho pokyn stáhnul a v bradavce po něm zůstal zabodnutý trn. "Děkuji, profesore. Troufám si říct, že test je u konce."

"Rád jsem pomohl," odvětil Lupin slabým hlasem, ještě pořád poněkud mimo z té zvláštní kombinace orgasmu a bolesti. "Mohl bys mě teď pustit, co myslíš?"

"Už jen jednu maličkost." Nevillův hlas se začínal prohlubovat a jeho rysy se pozvolna rozpadaly a měnily se, ale ruce měl jisté. Dlouhými prsty obratně vytáhnul trn a na jeho místo vsunul něco studeného a tvrdého.

Lupin sebou trhnul a vyděšeně se podíval na svá prsa. Jeho levou bradavku zdobil drobný zlatý kroužek. Tohle nebylo v plánu. Překvapeně se na Snapea podíval. Srdce mu bilo jako o závod. Nebyl si jistý, jak přesně si má tohle gesto vyložit a bál se zeptat.

"Ehm, Severusi?"

Snape se na něj svrchu rezervovaně podíval. "Zdálo se mi, že ti piercing připadá vzrušující. Tak mě napadlo, že bys možná jeden chtěl. Napořád."

Lupin se široce usmál. "To je skvělé," řekl prostě. "Ty jsi skvělý. A miluju tě."

Snapeovy rysy na okamžik zjemnila úleva, ale vzápětí se vrátila stará dobrá nakvašená maska. "No, výborně. Už jsem se bál, že se namáhám zbytečně. To byl zase nápad – Neville Longbottom! Kirké, ty to vidíš!"

Nebyla to sice přímo romantická nabídka k sňatku, ale Lupina ani nenapadlo, aby si stěžoval.


	17. Chapter 17

**DEN ŠESTNÁCTÝ - Osažský pomeranč**

pár: RL/Ollivander  
téma: orální sex

_Poznámka autorky:_ inspirováno povídkou Service Call od Seeker

.

Snape si zapnul poslední knoflíček svého hábitu a zvedl malou lahvičku s nejnovějším vzorkem. Přečetl si jméno na štítku a znechuceně se na Lupina podíval. "Oh, vzpamatuj se, Lupine! Tohle už přeháníš! Nevěřím, že chceš spát i s ním!"

Lupin, pohodlně natažený v jejich uválené posteli, mu odpověděl jen uličnickým úsměvem a nenechal si zkazit svou vynikající náladu. Včerejší "dobrodružství" si mimořádně užil, vlastně pořád ještě se divil, jak chytře (a vtipně) si Snape se svou úlohou poradil. Když se večer před spaním koupal, zahlédl v zrcadle nad umyvadlem svůj nahý hrudník. Matně se lesknoucí zlatý kroužek ho tak fascinoval, že po něm musel sáhnout. Bradavka ještě byla citlivá na dotek, ale nakonec právě tahle malá bolest mu potvrdila, že se mu to přece jen nezdálo.

Severus Snape mu věnoval zlatý šperk. Pravda, nosil se místo na prstu v bradavce, ovšem když mu ho Snape dával, řekl přitom "napořád". A Lupin věděl, že Snape by nikdy nevyslovil nic tak jednoznačného, kdyby si to nepromyslel stokrát ze všech stran a nebyl si dokonale vědomý, co všechno tím slovem říká. Tudíž Severus považoval jejich vztah za trvalý.

Kdo by se divil, že pak svého milence odtáhl do postele a nedal pokoj, dokud ho Snape nezašukal do matrace…

Lupin, který si byl najednou náramně jistý Snapeovými city, nemohl odolat, aby ho trochu nepoškádlil. Severus si o to svým kyselým výrazem přímo říkal. "Nedělej, že jsi na něj nikdy nepomyslel. Vsadím se, že sis představoval, jaké by to bylo, kdyby se ty zkušené, obratné ruce chopily... tvého penisu. Jenom si uvědom, čím se živí a jak je v tom dobrý."

"Zvrhlíku," odfrknul si Snape. "Pokud dovolíš, radši bych na nic takového nemyslel. Jsem se svou hůlkou docela spokojený a do cizí ruky ji nesvěřím."

"Zvláštní, včera v noci jsi mluvil jinak," řekl Lupin a oči se mu zaleskly. "Jasně jsi vzpomínám, že jsi mi svou _hůlku_ přímo vnucoval. Nejen jednou a nejen do ruky."

"Odmítám tady stát a poslouchat tvoje nechutné narážky."

"Bojíš se, že bys mohl studentům ukázat víc, než kdy chtěli vidět? Pojď ke mně a já se o to postarám," olíznul si Lupin vyzývavě rty.

Snape ho zpražil pohledem. "Takže jsi nejen pervezrní, ale i naprosto neukojitelný."

"A přesně proto mě miluješ," zazubil se Lupin.

"Což je tvoje jediné štěstí," odseknul Snape, otočil se na potpatku a s vlajícím pláštěm odkráčel.

Lupin se široce usmál, když si uvědomil, že Snape se s ním nehádal, ani _to_ nepopřel. Lehnul si zpátky do postele, pohrával si se svým piercingem a vzpomínal...

Následkem čehož se na první vyučovací hodinu musel dostavit poklusem.

Právě když Lupin seděl ve své pracovně, ještě jednou si pročítal domácí úkoly studentů a přemýšlel, kde asi Snape může být, ozvalo se zaklepání. "Vstupte!" zavolal. K jeho překvapení se ve dveřích objevil postarší muž.

"Pan Ollivander! Vás bych tady nečekal. Prosím, posaďte se." Zdvořile vstal a ukázal na své nejpohodlnější křeslo. "Dáte si šálek čaje?"

"Ne, děkuji," odmítl Ollivander a posadil se. "Popravdě, přišel jsem v jisté pracovní záležitosti."

Lupin zvedl obočí. "Nevěděl jsem, že docházíte k zákazníkům."

"Příležitostně," usmál se Ollivander tím svým záhadným úsměvem. "Když je to nezbytné. Smím se podívat na vaši hůlku?"

Lupin nepříliš ochotně vytáhnul z rukávu hůlku a podal ji rukojetí napřed Ollivanderovi, který ji opatrně vzal do ruky a zevrubně prohlédnul. "Ach, ovšem. Remus Lupin. Jedna z mých nejoriginálnějších. Dvanáct palců. Maklura oranžová – myslím, že Američané ji nazývají osažský pomeranč. A jádro z žíně testrála. Ohebná a přitom odolná, vynikající na obranná kouzla."

Zvláštní, šedostříbrné oči se zastavily na Lupinově tváři. "Extrémně odolná. Snese i to nejkrutější zacházení. Ohne se, ale nikdy se nezlomí. Tomu já říkám hůlka na celý život." Ztišil hlas, naklonil se blíž a duhovky mu na okamžik potemněly něčím známým a hřejivým.

"Ano," řekl Lupin a rychle zamrkal. Nějak mu zvlhly řasy. "Mám rád věci, které vydrží až do smrti." Odkašlal si, protože najednou měl pocit, jako by měl v krku knedlík. "Takže, zdá se vám v pořádku?"

"Oh ano, v podstatě jí nic nechybí... jen se trošku nudí. Povězte, mladý pane Lupine – staráte se o svoji hůlku opravdu pečlivě?"

Lupin zamrkal. "Samozřejmě."

"Hladíte ji, mazlíte se s ní – "

"Mazlím?" zděsil se Lupin.

"Ale samozřejmě!" zvolal Ollivander. "Co vás jenom dnes v té škole učí!" Přísně si Lupina změřil. "S hůlkou se to má jako s milenkou, mladý muži. Nikdy nesmí mít pocit, že vám na ní nezáleží. Jen proto, že jste ji už získal, ji ještě nesmíte zanedbávat. Kdepak, hůlka, to je citlivý nástroj, vyžaduje spoustu pozornosti." Smyslně hůlku pohladil a Lupin si zahanbeně uvědomil, že ho Ollivanderovo počínání začíná zajímat víc, než by se slušelo.

Ollivander mu hůlku vrátil a vyzval ho: "Předveďte mi to."

Lupin si připadal trochu jako idiot, ale přece jen hůlku pohladil. Ollivander mu ji vyrval z ruky.

"Takhle tedy ne!" utrhl se na něj. "Teď nejste v Obrtlé ulici s nějakou opilou flundrou! Držíte v náruči svou pravou lásku, a podle toho s ní musíte zacházet." Ollivander znovu láskyplně pohladil zašlé dřevo a Lupin si pro jistotu poposednul. "Svádějte ji, laskejte ji svými polibky."

"OK," zamumlal Lupin a celý zrudnul.

Ollivander se na něj podíval jako by váhal, jestli mu hůlku vůbec vracet. "Takhle to nepůjde. Vy zjevně nemáte tušení, o čem mluvím," povzdechnul si a ukázal na stůl. " Posaďte se sem, pane Lupine." Jakmil se Lupin usadil na stůl, Ollivander dodal: "Rozepněte si kalhoty a začněte se hladit."

"Cože?"

Ollivander si zase povzdechnul. "Potřebuji se přesvědčit, jestli máte ponětí, jak správně zacházet s citlivými nástroji. No tak, pospěšte si. Nemám na vás celý den."

Tváře v jednom ohni, Lupin si rychle vyhrnul hábit a rozepnul si kalhoty. Vytáhl penis, k jeho nekonečné hanbě už napůl ztopořený, a začal na sobě pracovat jako obyčejně.

"Nechejte toho!" Zarazil ho Ollivander téměř okamžitě a Lupin ztuhnul uprostřed pohybu. "To je nepřijatelné, zkrátka... nepřijatelné. Dávejte pozor."

K Lupinovu údivu se Ollivander posadil až na krajíček svého křesla a dlouhýmí, obratnými prsty se chopil Lupinova penisu.

"Tak se to dělá, pane Lupine." Zkušeně klouzal rukou tam a zpátky. "Musíte být něžný, ale zároveň důrazný, aby hůlka věděla, že se o ni dokážete postarat. Dvořte se jí, jako by to byla nová milenka, protože jakmile o vás začne pochybovat, začne být tvrdohlavá a nevypočitatelná."

Ruka zrychlila a Lupin pevně sevřel okraje stolu, aby odolal nutkání přirážet.

"Čas od času musíte zapojit i ústa, pokud chcete, aby vaše hůlka zůstala spokojená," pokračoval Ollivander, jako by si vůbec nevšimnul Lupinova rostoucího vzrušení. "Například takto." Sklonil hlavu a vtáhnul celý penis do úst.

Lupin zalapal po dechu a chtělo se mu křičet rozkoší. Ollivanderova ústa byla zrovna tak schopná. jako jeho ruce, a společně rozehrály dokonalý koncert. Prsty šikovně mnuly Lupinova varlata, zatímco jazyk neúnavně laskal jeho penis. Lupin svíral desku stolu až mu klouby bělely, skoro jako by na tom závisel jeho život. Dělal všechno proto, aby se ovládnul, nepopadl milence za hlavu a nezačal mu šukat obličej.

Prsty ho laskaly na všech správných místech a ústa ho sála přesně tak, jak to měl nejradši. Lupin se prudce nadechl, celý se prohnul a vyvrcholil svému milenci do úst.

Se zasténáním se složil na stůl, paže rozhozené na obě strany, a opravdu se nestaral, jestli vypadá jako poslední štětka. "Ach. Můj. Bože."

Ollivander vstal a se strojeným úsměvem Lupinovi položil na prsa hůlku. "Vidíte, pane Lupine? Je důležité věnovat věcem pozornost, jakou si zaslouží."

"Aha," konstatoval Lupin, stále ještě poněkud omámený.

"Věřím, že tuto lekci už nebudu muset opakovat?"

Lupin zvednul hlavu a vyčerpaně se pousmál. "Nic neslibuju. Říká se, že prý chápu dost pomalu..."

Snape-Ollivander obrátil oči v sloup. "Drž se scénáře, Lupine, pro lásku Merlinovu. Nemám nejmenší zájem tuhle frašku opakovat. 'Směšné mávání hůlkou,' vážně."

Lupin významně zavlnil obočím. "Takže ani nechceš, abych ti přeleštil tu tvoji?"

"Nebuď nechutný," odfrknul si Snape-Ollivander. U dveří se zastavil. "Nicméně, pokud nabídka platí i na večer, nebyl bych proti."

Lupin se zasmál. "Takže rande?"

Snape-Ollivander kývnul a zmizel. Lupin položil hlavu na stůl, zvednul ruku a dotkl se hůlky, která mu ležela na prsou. Díval se na ni úplně jinýma očima, než před hodinou.

Nebyla nijak výjimečná: tenká, navíc opotřebovaná častým používáním. Původní krásně žlutá barva přešla do medové, žlutooranžové patiny. Smutně se pro sebe usmál – zašlá a otlučená, zrovna jako on sám. A taky umí ocenit něžný dotek milující ruky.


	18. Chapter 19

**DEN SEDMNÁCTÝ – Růžová mu sluší**

Pár: RL/Percy Weasley  
Téma: plácačka, převlékání

.

Lupin se nejistě podíval na Snapea, stojícího uprostřed ložnice s pohárkem mnoholičného lektvaru v ruce. "Určitě? Kdybys to nechtěl dělat, klidně si dnes lektvar vezmu já."

Snape si výmluvně povzdechl. "Lupine, ochotně přiznávám, že naprosto nechápu, co na tom vidíš. Nicméně, jelikož se zdá, že náš vztah bude trvalého rázu, sluší se myslím, abych alespoň _pokusil_ pochopit. A nejlepší způsob, jak něčemu porozumět, je vyzkoušet to na vlastní kůži."

"No, jestli to víš jistě…"

"Navíc, z nás dvou jsem pro roli Percy Weasleyho určitě vhodnější kandidát. Přinejmenším chápu jeho myšlenkové pochody."

Bylo jasné, že Snape se pevně rozhodl, takže Lupin jen pokrčil rameny a nehádal se. Podal Snapeovi hromádku oblečení a dodal: "V tom případě se místo v kabinetu sejdeme v mojí pracovně. Našeho 'Percyho' bychom raději neměli nechat pobíhat po hradě. Uvidíme se za půl hodiny, co říkáš?"

Snape kývnul a zmizel v koupelně. Lupin čekal, dokud se za ním nezaklaply dveře, pak se zakřenil. Dnešní večer si rozhodně užije! Posbíral si nezbytné pomůcky a přes obývácí pokoj zamířil do své pracovny, kde hodlal čekat.

ooooo

Ozvalo se zaklepání na dveře a Lupin zvedl hlavu od novin, které právě pročítal. "Vstupte," zavolal.

Dveře se otevřely a vešel poněkud rozrušený Percy Weasley. Hábit měl omotaný těsně kolem těla, jako by se bál, že z něj každým okamžikem spadne. Přes paže, založené na prsou, prosvítal tenký proužek stříbrného prefektského odznaku.

"Pan Weasley," konstatoval Lupin a vstal ze židle. "Děkuji, že jste přišel včas. I když to zdaleka neodčiní potíže, do kterých jste se dostal."

Percy protáhl obličej. "Profesore Lupine, tohle opravdu není nutné."

"To posoudím já. Sundejte si hábit."

"Vážně musím?" smlouval Percy a přitáhl si hábit blíž k tělu. "Je mi to... trapné."

"V tom případě se trest nemíjí účinkem, pane Weasley," ujistil ho Lupin. "Možná vám to pomůže zapamatovat si, že moje hodiny nejsou vhodným místem pro vaše výklady. Nesmírně rád si přečtu váš názor na jakákoliv kouzla a kletby, ale nestrpím, abyste mi přednášel ve třídě."

"Pouze jsem se snažil několika spolužákům vysvětlit– "

"Jste snad učitel, pane Weasley?"

"Ne, ale jako prefekt - "

"Máte jím ostatním studentům příkladem, nikoliv je vyučovat. Za to jsem placený já, pane Weasley," řekl Lupin přísně. "Navíc jste vyrušoval. Už dvakrát jsem vás na to upozornil, bez výsledku. Takže teď si svlékněte hábit."

Percy si váhavě svlékl hábit – ukázalo se, že pod ním má dívčí uniformu. Svetřík a halenka mu byly trochu velké, sukně trochu malá a jedna podkolenka se shrnula ke kotníku. Zrudnul a popotáhl si sukni.

Lupin si ho chvilku kriticky prohlížel, pak naznačil rukou, ať se obrátí. Percy zčervenal ještě víc a nepříliš ochotně se zvolna otočil na místě. Druhá podkolenka mu začala sklouzávat dolů.

"Stačí, profesore?" zeptal se hořce. "Řekl bych, že už jsem se dostatečně poučil. V životě mi nebylo víc trapně, což myslím mluví za vše, když si uvědomíte, jak úžasně vtipné mám bratry."

Lupin zvedl obočí. "Naopak, z vašeho tónu je jasné, že jste se nepoučil vůbec." Chopil se malé, kulaté pálky a ukázal na svůj psací stůl. "Tucet plácnutí vám snad pomůže zapamatovat si, co nemáte dělat."

Percy zbledl. "Pane – prosím – to neuděláte!"

Lupin si ho ironicky změřil. "Nesnažte se mi tvrdit, že jste v životě nedostal na zadek. Znám vaši paní matku a vsadil bych se, že vařečku nešetřila."

"Ale tohle je jiné!" protestoval Percy rozhořčeně. "Ne– nemám na sobě spodní prádlo! Žádné jste mi nedal a trenýrky se mi nevešly pod sukni."

"Toho jsem si vědom, pane Weasley," odtušil Lupin chladně. "A teď se ohněte přes stůl, než budu nucený přidat vám další tucet."

Percy se rychle ohnul přes stůl a rukama pevně sevřel okraje desky. Lupin k němu přistoupil, zdvihl mu sukni a ukázal se mladíkův bílý zadek. Okamžik si jeho bledost vychutnával, protože věděl, že nevydrží dlouho. Hezký zadek, štíhlý a oblý, nepříliš svalnatý – a zbytek taky nevypadá špatně. Škoda, že není gay, uvažoval Lupin, ve správných rukách by to Percy dotáhl daleko.

Podobné myšlenky ale musely jít stranou. Remus zvedl pálku a švihl jí svižně přes levou půlku, která okamžitě lehce zrůžověla. Stejnou akci opakoval na pravé půlce, silou tak akorát, aby pálka zaštípala. Percy sebou trhnul, když se ozvalo mlasknutí, způsobené první ránou, při druhé zalapal po dechu. Lupin se v krátké přestávce lehce dotknul rozpálené kůže, aby se ujistil, že ho nebije příliš, pak na stejná místa přidal dalších pár ran. Viděl, že Recy zatíná prsty do desky stolu, plácnutí přes stehna ho zvedlo na špičky.

V polovině výkonu trestu Lupin na chvilku přestal, aby si prohlédl výsledky své práce. Percyho zadek získal růžový odstín, hezky kontrastující s jeho bílýma nohama.

"Než skončíme, pane Weasley, mohl byste mi sdělit, proč to divadlo v mých hodinách?"

"Nemohl, pane," odvětil Percy lehce zadýchaně.

Na každé půlce přistálo jedno plácnutí. "Celý týden se chováte úplně jinak, než dřív, to přece musí mít nějaký důvod."

"Prosím, pane, nenuťte mě, abych to říkal."

Lupin ho znovu plácnul, tentokrát těsně pod zadek. "Trvám na tom." Viděl, že se Percy kouše do rtu, a poslední dvě plácnutí vedl tak, že mladíka svou prudkostí postrčila dopředu.

"ABYCH NA VÁS UDĚLAL DOJEM!" Zařval konečně Percy, neschopný dál vzdorovat.

Lupin přestal, znovu položil ruku na Percyho zadek, aby posoudil napáchané škody. Pak spokojeně odložil pálku, vytáhl krabičku krému, který používal na ruce a začal ho roztírat po zčervenalé kůži. "Abyste na mě udělal dojem?"

Snape-Percy zasténal, když na rozpáleném těle ucítil chladné prsty. Během bití se jeho slabiny zvolna plnily krví, vzrušovalo ho Lupinovo autoritativní vystupování, zvuk dřeva, pleskajícího o kůži, i štiplavá bolest. Kdykoliv se pohnul dopředu, Severusův penis přejel po stole - začínalo toho být na něj trošku moc. Na jednu stranu chtěl víc, aby ho Lupin dovedl až do konce, ale na druhou byl rád, že mu přestávka dává možnost srovnat si věci v hlavě.

Samozřejmě věděl, že jeho výprask se s tím, co on obyčejně nakládal Lupinovi, nedá srovnávat. Ale překvapila ho emocionální stránka věci. V životě si ponížení užil víc, než dost, a nikdy ho v nejmenším netěšilo, takže naprosto nebyl připravený na slastné vzrušení, které se dostavilo, když ho Lupin ohnul přes stůl a naplácal mu na holou. Bylo v tom něco rozpustile nemravného, naprosto nepodobného pocitům moci a rozkoše, které cítil, když stál na opačné straně. Teď by nahý, bezmocný, vydaný napospas rozmarům někoho jiného – a přesto, stačilo by jediné slovo a jeho milenec okamžitě všeho nechá. Bylo to opojné vědomí, ještě lepší, než nečekané vzrušení z bolesti – a Severus najednou dostal dojem, že začíná chápat, co na tom Lupin vidí.

Lupin ho pleskl dlaní, aby dával pozor. "Na něco jsem se ptal, pane Weasley. Proč jste tak toužil udělat dojem?"

Snape-Percy dovolil, aby se mu do tváří nahrnula krev, odvrátil hlavu, aby na něj Lupin neviděl, a odpověď zamumlal tak tiše, že ji profesor ani nemohl slyšet. Lupin ho pleskl ještě jednou a Snape-Percy zasténal. Bylo to vážně tak skvělé, že se to málem nedalo vydržet.

"Pane Weasley, já čekám. A radím vám, abyste nepokoušel mou trpělivost."

Percy se na svého učitele ohlédl a Lupin si nemohl nevšimnout, jak mu hoří tváře. "Protože se mi líbíte, pane."

Lupin zamrkal. "Líbím? Ale co slečna Clearwaterová?"

"Ona…já…nechtěljsembýtgay," vyhrkl Percy jedním dechem.

Lupinovi okamžik trvalo, než jeho slova rozluštil. "Chodil jste se slečnou Clearwaterovu, aby si nikdo nemyslel, že jste homosexuál? Není to trošku extrémní řešení?"

Percy se kousnul do rtu a pokrčil rameny. "Pochopte, Bill je sice pod obojí, ale nechce se usadit, Charlie je zas jenom na chlapy a dvojčata znáte sám. Takže je na mně, abych zajistil pokračování rodiny."

Lupinovi zacukaly koutky. "Pane Weasley…Percy. Weasleyova rodina přece nestojí na pokraji vymření. Nezapomínejte, že máte ještě mladšího bratra a sestru."

"Jenomže když se Ginny vdá, nebude už Weasleyová. A Ronald má oči jen pro tu svou mudlovskou kamarádku, vezmou se, určitě, a to bude konec čistokrevných Weasleyů. Já se musím oženit, a musím se oženit dobře."

Lupin ho plácnul, aby se vzpamatoval. "Ne, vy především musíte být upřímný sám k sobě a přiznat si, co opravdu chcete. Jinak uděláte nešťastným sebe i svoji rodinu."

"Moje rodina už ze mě nešťstná je," zašeptal Percy. "Posmívají se mi, trápí mě…"

"Protože vám nerozumí." Lupin se usmál. "Ne tak, jako já."

Percy otočil hlavu, aby se mu podíval do obličej. "Vy mi rozumíte? Ale proč potom...?"

"Proč jsem vám naplácal? Protože jste si zasloužil. Protože kdybych vás nějak nepřiměl, abyste se nad sebou zamyslel, ublížil byste sobě i své rodině." Sklonil se a políbil ho na rameno.

Percy zasténal, když za sebou ucítil zatím oblečenou postavu svého učilele, a přitiskl se zády k němu. "Prosím! Oh, prosím, pane!"

"Copak bys rád, Percy?" pošeptal mu Lupin do ucha. "Chceš, abych si tě vzal, abych ti ukázal jaké to je, cítit v sobě cizího ptáka? Chceš, abych tě šukal tak tvrdě, tak skvěle, že už v životě na žádnou ženu ani nepomyslíš? Tohle bys chtěl, Percy?"

"Ano," Percy se kolébal tam a zpátky. "Oh, ano!"

Lupin neztrácel čas, zvedl hábit a rozepnul si kalhoty. Rozetřel si po erekci plnou hrst krému, pak dvěma kluzkými prsty vklouzl do Percyho těla. Tak horký, připravený – Percy jenom lehce zasykl a už se tlačil na Lupinovu ruku, aby ji dostal hlouběji.

Bylo to málem příliš. Lupin rychle vytáhl prsty ven a nahradil je penisem, vnikl dovnitř jedním pomalým, plynulým pohybem. Percy pod ním zavzlykl a Lupin věděl, že chlapec právě opustil jednu cestu a muž se vydal na druhou, lepší. Percy mu vycházel vstříc, povzbuzoval ho, aby sebou hnul, a Lupin s radostí vyhověl. Věděl, že ani jeden z nich nevydrží dlouho, rozhodně ne teď napoprvé, ale chtěl, aby to bylo co nejlepší. Tak dobré, aby Percy přišel znovu.

Natáhl ruku a sevřel v ní Percyho penis. Mladík rozhodně byl vzrušený, stačilo dvakrát zatáhnout a už se pod Lupinem s výkřikem otřásl. Jeho partner následoval za okamžik, přemožený Percyho horkým otvorem a rozpáleným, zmučeným pozadím.

Lupin se zhroutil na milencova záda, funěl a sliboval si, že hned vstane, jenom co popadne dech. Snape-Percy chvilku držel a odfukoval, ale brzo mu hlubokým zasténáním připomněl slušné vychování. Lupin pomalu vyklouzl z jeho těla a pak opatrně prohlédl zarudlý zadek.

"Není to tak hrozné," zamumlal, zatímco ho hladil, ale když Snape zasténal, hned mu věnoval starostlivý pohled. "Severusi? Jsi v pořádku?"

Snape ještě jednou zaúpěl a tentokrát se nějak dokázal zvednout ze stolu. Opřel se o něj bokem a zahučel: "Uklidni se, Lupine. Jsem naprosto v pořádku… no, zítra si možná na poradě nebudu moct sednout, ale ty si určitě pro naše kolegy připravíš vhodné vysvětlení,"

Lupin se zakřenil. "Prostě jim řeknu, že jsem tě ohnul přes koleno, nasekal ti a pak jsme to dělali na stole. Samozřejmě, naivně si budou myslet, že lžu."

Snape si odfrkl. "S naším štěstím ti uvěří a budou se chtít dívat."

"V tom případě mají smůlu," ujistil ho Lupin, objal Snapea-Percyho a políbil ho. "Musí si na hraní najít vlastního mistra lektvarů, protože tenhle je můj a nehodlám se dělit."


	19. Chapter 20

Rok se s rokem sešel a je tady nová kapitola. :p Dobrou zprávou je, že jsem rovnou přeložila dvě, takže se zítra můžete těšit na další. Pokud se týká dnešního tématu – jak známo, skupinový sex není zrovna mým šálkem čaje, ale vy ostatní se snad pobavíte. :) S.L.

* * *

**DEN OSMNÁCTÝ – Šest v jednom**

Pár: RL/ Nebelvírský famfrpálový tým 1974  
Téma: Karabáč

.

Snape se nad Lupinovou žádostí ošíval ještě víc, než obyčejně. "Nejsem si jistý, jestli to vůbec půjde, Lupine. Mnoholičný lektvar tě má přeměnit do cizí podoby, ne z tebe nadělat dvacet různých lidí. A kdybych měl být každým z nich celou hodinu – byli bychom tam do rána. Leda," zamračil se, "že bys chtěl zapojit víc lidí…"

"Ne," zarazil ho Lupin rychle. "Žádní další lidé. Jde o to... prostě, mám takovou fantazii…" Odmlčel se a pak dodal: "Nemohl by ses proměnit v jednoho a pak předstírat, že jsi ještě někdo jiný? Skvělý herec jako ty by to třeba dokázal."

Snape vypadal polichoceně, přesto podrážděně zavrčel: "Nepřestaneš, dokud nebude po tvém, co?"

Lupin se zakřenil. "Nejsem takový vždycky?"

Snape ho probodl pohledem. "Tohle jsem měl zarazit hned v zárodku. Člověk ti podá prst a hned chceš celou ruku."

"Hmm, zajímavý nápad," pokýval Lupin hlavou, jako by o Snapeových slovech vážně uvažoval. "Fisting." Snape se zakabonil jak bouřkový mrak a Lupin se uchechtl. "Neboj se; tvé tajemství je u mě v bezpečí. Nikdo se nikdy nedozví, jaká jsi cíťa."

"Doporučuji, abys vážil svá slova. Nezapomeň, že ještě zbývá třináct dní!"

"Takže to uděláš?" zeptal se Lupin s nadějí v hlase.

Snape kývnul. "Komnata nejvyšší potřeby by nám měla stačit. Lepší, než riskovat, že nás někdo chytí tam venku."

Lupin souhlasil, na rty se mu už dral vítězný úsměv. "Takže v osm? Sejdeme se na místě."

Vtiskl Snapeovi letmý polibek a s veselým pohvizdováním odešel ze společného bytu. Před sebou měl báječný večer.

...

Remus otevřel dveře Komnaty a ocitl se v šatně Nebelvírského famfrpálového týmu. Místnost vypadala opuštěná, ale na lavicích se válelo několik rudých sportovních hábitů a z vedlejších sprch bylo slyšet tekoucí proudy vody.

"Je tu někdo?" zavolal. "Já jsem Remus Lupin – říkali jste, že mám po zápase přijít?"

"Aha, Lupin. Dobře, že jsi tady." Z oblaků páry vystoupil vysoký, dobře osvalený mladík s nečesanými blond vlasy po ramena a hustými světlými chlupy na prsou. Kolem pasu měl volně omotaný ručník.

Remusovi vyschlo v ústech. Reginald King, brankář a kapitán Nebelvíru, v týmu nepřetžitě od druhého až do sedmého ročníku, oceněný za své sportovní výkony zvláštním vyznamenáním, a zároveň jeden z nejpohlednějších mužů v Bradavicích – tedy ne, že by někdy hrozilo, že by se zahodil s mrzkým páťákem.

"Dobrá hra, Lupine," pochválil ho King, zvedl ručník a začal si beze spěchu utírat hrudník.

Remusovi zrůžověly tváře. "Díky."

"Počítám, že se ti doneslo, že McGonagall už si do konce roku nezahraje," odtušil King jakoby mimochodem. "Smůla, takhle spadnout. Budeme místo něj potřebovat jiného chytače, a ty jsi z našich záloh nejlepší. Máš zájem?"

"Jasně!" souhlasil Remus horlivě. "Jasně, že jo!"

"Výborně. Tak to by bylo." King se zářivě usmál a Remusovi se málem podlomila kolena. "Takže už zbývá jenom zasvěcení."

"Zasvěcení?" zeptal se Remus nechápavě. James ani Sirius o žádném zasvěcování nikdy nemluvili.

"Přesně," odvětil King s klidem. "Taková menší tradice, když se doplňuje nový hráč. Na pozvednutí morálky – tým je vždycky trochu rozhozený, když takhle ztratí člena."

"Jaké zavěcení?" vyzvídal Remus opatrně.

"Prozraď mi, Lupine," řekl King místo odpovědi. "Jsi panic?"

Remus zrudnul a živě se mu vybavily loňské prázdniny. S Jamesem a Siriusem se nabořili panu Potterovi do baru a všichni tři pak skončili v jednom chumlu na Jamesově posteli. "Um, ne."

"Dobře. S panici je vždycky práce." King otevřel svou skříňku a vytáhl červený hedvábný šál. "Zavážu ti oči, a každý hráč z týmu tě vykouří nebo ošuká, nebo to ty uděláš jim. Já půjdu poslední, budu tě sledovat, a když se budeš loudat, nebo nebudeš poslouchat, no…" Vytáhl odněkud dlouhý karabáč a láskyplně ho pohladil. "Tohle dokáže zázraky."

Ohlédl se na Remuse, který na něj zíral s vykulenýma očima. "Jestli se ti už do týmu nechce, máš poslední šanci vycouvat."

Remus ztěžka polknul. "Ne," řekl nakonec slabým hlasem. "Nic jsem si nerozmyslel."

"V tom případě pojď sem," nařídil King. "Ne," zastavil Remuse hned při prvním kroku. "Svlékni se, pak pojď sem. Po kolenou."

Remus rychle shodil hábit a spodní prádlo a po všech čtyřech se doplazil ke Kingovi. Světlovlasý brankář se usmál a prohrábl mu vlasy. "Hodný." Zavázal Remusovi oči červeným šálem. "Tak – vidíš něco?"

"Ne."

"Perfektní." Ještě jednou Remuse pohladil po hlavě a pak bylo slyšet, jak odchází směrem ke sprchám. "Jdeme na to, týme! Je připravený – tak ho pojďte hezky přivítat."

"Mmm, není špatný," ozval se jednoznačně ženský hlas a Remus zrudnul, když si vybavil jedinou dívku v Nebelvírském týmu, střelkyni – jak že se jmenovala? Sedmačka, jako King…Fleetwoodová? "Ovšem ještě jsem toho moc neviděla."

"Vstávej, Lupine," nařídil King. Remus se před dívkou styděl, na chvilku zaváhal – a nad hlavou mu okamžitě práskl karabáč. "Řekl jsem, vstávat!"

Remus honem vyskočil na nohy, až se mu trochu zamotala hlava.

"Ruce za záda a rozkročit se," poručil King, a Remus rychle poslechl.

Slyšel za sebou pohyb a hned si představil, jak se k němu štíhlá střelkyně blíží, hltá ho očima a její dotek ho zastudí na kůži... leknutím sebou trhnul, když ucítil její studenou ruku na penisu. Zasmála se, Remuse ovanul její dech a on si uvědomil, že střelkyně klečí před ním. Jeho erekce bez váhání poskočila a ona zase vyprskla smíchy.

"Nemůže se dočkat!"

Remus nevěděl, jestli se od něj očekává odpověď, ale dřív než se stačil rozmyslet, jeho penis sevřela horká, vlhká ústa a pak už se zmohl jen na sténání. Bylo to příjemné, takhle ho ještě nikdy nikdo nekouřil – jako by to uměl, jako by to dělal rád. Měl dojem, že slyší tichoučké slastné zvuky a přemýšlel, jestli se střelkyně stíhá věnovat i sama sobě, nebo se jí dotýká některý z dalších hráčů. Tyto hluboké myšlenky ho ale rychle přešly – zalapal po dechu, přirážel a vyvrcholil do uvolněného, připraveného krku, který se však vzápětí odtáhnul, což Remus komentoval zklamaným zasténáním.

Ozvalo se uchechtnutí, ovinuly se kolem něj silné paže a hluboký hlas ho ujistil:

"Neboj se, zlato, ještě jsme neskončili."

Tohle byl odrážeč, Tugman. Šesťák, vysoký a urostlý a Remus se zachvěl při představě, co s ním asi může mít v plánu.

"Chtěl bych, abys mě vykouřil. Myslíš, že to zvládneš?"

Remus si zdaleka nebyl jistý – Tugman bude určitě dost velký a on zatím zkoušel orální sex jen jednou, tenkrát se Siriusem. Ale pak si vzpomněl na Kinga a jeho karabáč a bez dalších průtahů kývnul. Tugman ho přiměl kleknout na kolena a Remus poslepu natáhnul ruku po jeho penisu. Přesně jak čekal, byl tak velký, že se mu málem nevešel do úst. Rukou přejížděl po celé naběhlé délce, zatímco ústy sál a olizoval žalud. Tugman se spokojeně pohupoval tam a zpátky a střídavě mumlal kletby a slova chvály. Remus cítil, jak se blíží jeho vyvrcholení, a nemohl se dočkat, až mu ústa naplní slaná tekutina.

"Hej, my chceme taky!" vyrušil ho známý, rozesmátý hlas – Jamesův hlas, a Tugman zmizel. Remuse zezadu objaly další ruce a obklopila ho vůně Siriusovy kolínské.

"Já tě teďka ošukám, Remusi," zamumlal Sirius, tvář přitisknutou k jeho krku. "A ty pěkně vykouříš Jamese, zrovna jako vloni v létě."

Remus zasténal, víc než ochotně klesl na všechny čtyři a roztáhl nohy, aby měl Sirius pohodlnější přístup. Cítil, jak ho něčí prsty roztahují a natírají lubrikantem, pak se na jejich místo přitisklo něco většího a Sirius mumlal jeho jméno znovu a znovu, pořád dokola. Remus zasténal, pak poootočil hlavu a nedočkavě hledal Jamese. Když zavadil tváří o ztopořený, vlhký penis, poznal, že kamarádovi už moc nechybí. Ze všech sil sál a olizoval a za malý moment cítil v ústech chuť Jamesova vyvrcholení.

James zřejmě svůj orgasmus neustál, protože z ničeho nic úplně zmizel z dosahu a Remusova ústa byla najednou prázdná. Zklamaně si povzdechl, ale pak penis v něm zrychlil a on zasténal. Sirius se za ním činil, s každým prudkým přírazem ho celého rozkýval. Konečně Remus vykříkl, vyvrcholil a zhnoutil se na lokty.

Skoro v téže vteřině Siriusův penis nahradil jiný, dlouhý a tenký, který jako by v něm vibroval. To musí být Crestdale, ten chytač, uvědomil si Remus matně. Byl příliš vyčerpaný, než aby se mohl zase udělat, ale i tak sténal, pohyboval boky dopředu a dozadu a čekal, až ho zaplaví chytačovo vyvrcholení.

"Už dost!" zvolal King a Remusovi nad hlavou znovu prásknul karabáč. "Teď já. Zmizte."

V místnosti bylo slyšet pohyb a kroky, jako by si ostatní hráči rychle sbírali své věci a odcházeli. Remus klečel na zemi, supěl námahou a pot se z něho jen lil. Dokázal si živě představit, jak musí vypadat – na čtyřech jako pes, ústa opuchlá a zarudlá a ze zadku mu na stehna stéká semeno.

"Vstaň," ozval se zase King. Tentokrát špička karabáče olízla jeho rameno a Remus se zachvěl. "Lehni si na lavici, na záda. Zvedni nohy a podrž si je roztažené."

Remus poslechl a celý rudý studem se před brankářem úplně otevřel. Slyšel mladého muže obcházet kolem, slyšel jak práská karabáčem. Když bič letmo zasáhl jeho stehno, trhl sebou, ale neodvážil se protestovat.

"Musím uznat, Lupine, že takovou děvku jsme v týmu ještě neměli," řekl King. "Povolnou, nadrženou – udělal bys cokoliv ti poručím, mám pravdu? Klidně bys ještě jednou roztáhl nohy pro celý tým, třeba rovnou uprostřed hřiště – stačí říct, co?"

Remus souhlasně zasténal. Při představě jak si ho všichni berou, střídají se na něm venku na hřišti, kde to může úplně každý vidět, mu penis okamžitě začal znovu tvrdnout. King se zachechtal, popadl Remuse za nohy a položil si je na ramena.

"Kdo ví, možná to udělám," řekl a jedním rázným, dlouhým pohybem do něj vniknul. "Můžeme zavést novou tradici – po každém vyhraném zápase ojedeme našeho malého Lupina. Představ si, co by to udělalo s týmovým duchem." Skoro úplně z Remuse vyklouznul. "Co na to říkáš? Chtěl bys být naše děvka? Samozřejmě čistě pro čest a slávu celé koleje."

"Ano," vydechl Remus a prohnul se pod zvlášť tvrdým přírazem. "Merline, ano!"

King povážlivě zrychlil tempo, ale Remusovi nezbývalo, než držet a ani se nehnout. Lavice byla tak úzká, že by při nejmenším pohybu spadnul, a kvůli pásce na očích vůbec nic neviděl.

Dokonalé.

Netrvalo dlouho a Remus se ocitl na hranici orgasmu. A podle toho, jak nad ním King vrčel a sténal, byl už taky docela blízko. Remus se udělal s křikem, celým tělem mu probíhaly záchvěvy rozkoše. Slyšel jak King zalapal po dechu a za několik okamžiků ho následoval.

King nechal jeho nohy klesnout na zem po stranách lavice a Remus se nezmohl na víc, než ležet a odfukovat. King vypadal, že je na tom podobně, dokonce trvalo pár minut než se sebral natolik, aby Remusovi konečně sundal šátek z očí.

Lupin zamrkal, aby si zase zvyknul na světlo a pak se pomalu rozhlédl kolem sebe. Nikdy dřív šatny na hřišti neviděl, protože nikdy nehrál famfrpál. Přesto dokázal najít několik rozdílů oproti originálu – například odhozené dildo – a ještě vibrátor? – se na podlaze skutečných šaten nejspíš nikdy neválely. Stejně tak dva muži, naprosto vyčerpaní milováním.

S úsměvem se otočil na svého společníka. Snape-King zvedl tázavě obočí. "No? Troufám si říct – podle tvého výrazu šťastného idiota – že jsem splnil tvá očekávání?"

"Daleko jsi je překonal," ujistil ho Lupin, přitáhl si Snapea zpátky k sobě a políbil ho. "Děkuju ti," řekl tiše, ale z hloubky srdce.

Snape trochu zrůžověl ve tváři a nevrle zamumlal: "Není zač." Posadil se a dodal: "Uvědomuješ si, že za tohle máš u mě slušný dluh?"

"A že draze zaplatím?" Lupin se široce usmál. "S tím počítám. A ani bych to jinak nechtěl."


	20. Chapter 21

**DEN DEVATENÁCTÝ** – Zdvojnásob své potěšení

Pár: RL/Remus Lupin  
Téma: svazování

Remus Lupin zíral na svou věrnou kopii. "No, jestlipak jsme právě nevynalezli úplně nový druh 'sebelásky'?"

Druhý Lupin obrátil oči v sloup. "Komu čest, tomu čest, Lupine. Tebe nikdo nemůže podezírat, že bys měl o sobě nízké mínění."

Lupin se usmál od ucha k uchu. "Mám zdravé sebevědomí."

"O tom právě pochybuju," odtušil Snape-Lupin suše. "Nejsi trochu starý, aby sis hrál sám se sebou?"

Lupin přikročil blíž ke svému dvojníkovi a položil mu dlaň na prsa. "Nikdy tě nenapadlo, jaké by to bylo, milovat se se Severusem Snapem?"

"Ne," odvětil Snape-Lupin rozhodně. "Dost na tom, že ten nesmysl napadl někoho jiného."

Lupinovi na moment posmutněly oči a v duchu si přísahal, že svému milenci zvedne sebevědomí stůj co stůj. Zdálo se mu, že už si Snape začíná trochu víc věřit, ale jak vidno, stále ještě měli hodně práce před sebou. Kurz sebejistoty ale bude muset počkat na jindy – chtěl, aby si Snape tento večer maximálně užil a rozhodl se, že nejjistější bude, když mu k tomu vybere tělo, které zná ze všech nejlíp.

Soustředil se a pomalu svého dvojníka hladil po hrudníku. "Když se člověk miluje sám se sebou – doslova – výhodou je, že přesně ví, jak svého milence potěšit." Naklonil se blíž, chvilku si vychutnával zvláštní pocit, že líbá svá vlastní ústa, a pak druhého muže jemně postrčil k posteli.

Snape-Lupin se bez řečí ochotně položil na záda. Lupin mu zvedl ruce za hlavu a přivázal je k čelu postele, rychlým polibkem umlčel případné protesty.

"Dneska se chci věnovat já tobě," zamumlal. "Ty jenom lež a užívej si."

Znovu ho políbil a se zručností, získanou dlouhými léty zkoumání vlastního těla, ho zahrnoval laskáním. Znal všechna tajná místečka, která toužila po doteku a dráždění. Snape-Lupin v rekordním čase sténal a prosil, proklínal ho a žadonil o milost. Bylo to zvláštní a přitom překvapivě sexy a vzrušující, slyšet taková slova z vlastních úst, ale Lupin toto zjistění odložil k pozdějším úvahám, protože momentálně se chtěl naplno věnovat přivádění Snapea k nepříčetnosti.

Přesně věděl, kolik tělo v jeho náruči snese, a když poznal, že se jeho dvojník blíží k vyvrcholení, pokaždé dokázal přestat právě včas. Teprve když si byl jistý, že Snape-Lupin je vzrušením úplně bez sebe, zamumlal lubrikační kouzlo a snadno do něj vniknul. Jeho milenec zalapal po dechu a vyšel mu vstříc a Lupinovi bylo jasné, že ani jeden z nich nevydrží dlouho. Ale na tom nezáleželo, podstatná byla jen tvář jeho partnera, zářící rozkoší a štěstím, a jeho vlastní blížící se orgasmus.

Cítil, že jeho dvojník vyvrcholil pouhých pár vteřin před ním, a pak už Lupinovy unavené paže vypověděly poslušnost a on se zhroutil na prudce se zvedající a klesající hrudník, jehož majitel se v té chvíli stějně nezdál schopný protestovat. Lupin se s vypětím sil nadzvedl, aby vtiskl na milencova prsa poslední polibek, pak vyklouzl z jeho těla a svalil se vedle něj na matraci.

"Dokonalé," povzdechl si spokojeně. "Tohle dává úplně nový význam rčení 'poznej sám sebe', že?"

Snape-Lupin se s námahou pootočil, aby ho mohl propálit pohledem. "Napadá mě ještě jedno rčení, Lupine – 'polib si'."

Lupin se rozesmál. "Díky za nabídku – ale ne, že si pak budeš stěžovat, když to udělám!" Znovu se překulil na svého milence a pustil se do přípravy na druhé kolo.


	21. Chapter 22

**DEN DVACÁTÝ**– Rozinky v rumu

Pár: RL/Rubeus Hagrid

Téma: rimming

Lupin se opřel o futro a unaveně zaklepal. Dveře srubu se otevřely a do noci vykoukla hlava Rubeuse Hagrida. Když poznal Lupina, jeho obyčejně přátelský výraz se okamžitě změnil v rozzlobený škleb.

"To ti to trvalo!" štěkl. "Ztratil ses, nebo jenom děláš všechno proto, abych si musel vzít další dávku toho nechutného svinstva?"

Lupin si povzdechl. "Když už se ptáš, Albus mě potkal na chodbě a pozval mě na partii šachů. Musel jsem říct, že než se Hagrid vrátí, starám se mu o Tesáka."

"Co že jsi udělal? Idiote!" Seřval ho Snape-Hagrid. "Teď budeš mít tu bestii celý víkend na krku!"

Lupin ho zpražil pohledem. "No, asi těžko jsem mohl říct 'Sorry, Albusi, ale spěchám na rande se svým milencem, který se čirou náhodou proměnil v Rubeuse', že?"

Snape-Hagrid mu zlobný pohled oplácel. "To je taky naposled, co něco takového dělám! Žádné trucování ani lísání na mě ode dneška neplatí! Posledních patnáct minut jsem strávil v téhle boudě snahou aspoň mírně se pohybovat a nic přitom nezničit. Dokážeš si představit, jak neskutečně těžké je zvednout něco těmahle tlapama?" Zvedl své přerostlé dlaně, aby si je Lupin mohl prohlédnout.

Při pomyšlení, co všechno by ty obrovské, teplé ruce mohly provádět s jeho tělem se Lupinovi málem podlomila kolena. "Mohl bys zvednout mě," navrhnul, hlas zastřený touhou.

Snape-Hagrid na něj překvapeně zamrkal. Za poslední dva roky co Lupin učil v Bradavicích se mu konečně povedlo trošku přibrat, a vychrtlý Snape by ho v žádném případě, snad s výjimkou nejvyšší nouze, neměl šanci uzvednout. Oči mu zasvítily.

V příští vteřině se už Hagrid nechmuřil zlostí, ale obavami. "U všech všudy, jestlipak to nejni Remus! Co se vám ve jméně Merlinovým stalo? Vypadáte, jako by vám dal na frak horskej trol."

"Mise pro Albuse," vysvětlil Lupin unaveně. "Tajná. Nemám se vracet do hradu před půlnocí – nikdo mě nesmí vidět. Nemohl bych si do té doby tady trochu odpočinout?"

'To vite, že jo," řekl Hagrid a otevřel dveře dokořán. Lupin udělal sotva první krok, když ho obr popadl do náruče, odnesl ho do srubu a opatrněji, než by si Lupin u něj kdy dokázal představit, ho položil do vlastní postele.

"Ohromnej kouzelník, tenhle Brumbál," řekl Hagrid, "akorát by vás neměl nikam posílat samotný. A je to, pane. Vy si tady teďkon lehnete a budete vodpočívat, a já zatím postavim na čaj. Ten vás zahřeje raz dva."

"Díky, Hagride," děl Lupin zemdlelým hlasem a položil hlavu na polštář. Jako Hagrid sám, i jeho postel byla obrovská, měkká a pohodlná, a Lupinovi začala klesat víčka.

"Takdle si ale vůbec nevodpočinete," protestoval Hagrid. "Tydle hábity škrtí, no smrtiplášť hadr."

"Máš pravdu," vzdychl Lupin. "Jenže já jsem moc unavený."

"Já se vo to postarám, pane, 'estli dovolíte," nabídl Hagrid. S nesmírnou opatrností rozepnul knoflíky Lupinova hábitu, přetáhl mu ho přes hlavu a odložil na židli. Pak mu stáhl vysoké boty a postavil je na zem. S džínami byla trochu větší potíž, Lupin si je musel rozepnout sám, protože to Hagrid po několika marných pokusech vzdal a poněkud necharakteristicky pod fousy proklínal své nešikovné ruce. Když mu Hagrid stáhl i kalhoty, Lupin zůstal jen v trenýrkách a nátělníku. Obr se na něj nejistě podíval.

"Možná by vám bylo ještě vo fous poholdnějc bez nich."

Lupin kývnul a Hagrid mu pomalu sundal i spodní prádlo, které přidal na hromádku odloženého šatstva.

"Dybyste se moh drobet nadzvednou, tak bysem vás přikryl."

Lupin s trpitelským výrazem o kousek uhnul, a Hagrid ho okamžitě zachumlal do peřiny až po bradu. "Nic mi není," prohlásil statečně Lupin, ale při pokusu uložit se trochu pohodlněji sebou trhl bolestí. "Trochu natažené svaly. Namohl jsem si záda a ramena."

"Nechcete na to něco?" zeptal se Hagrid. "Mám tady pikslu nějaký masti vod profesora Snapea – úplnej zázračnej balzám. Nic lepšího sem nikdá neviděl – "

"Severusi," přerušil ho Lupin výhružným hlasem, a Snape-Hagrid se zašklebil.

"Tak dobře," fňukl Lupin, a otočil se k dobráckému šafáři hřbetem.

"Mohl bysem vám namazat záda, jako namasírovat."

Lupin mu věnoval slabý úsměv. "To by bylo úžasné, Hagride."

"Tak se vobraťte na břicho," vybídl ho Hagrid. Lupin poslechl, ale neobešlo se to bez dalšího bolestného zaúpění. Hagrid se obezřetně posadil obkročmo na Lupinova stehna a nanesl mu trochu masti na záda. Lupin se oklepal zimou.

"Moc se vomlouvám, pane. Měl sem to nejřív krapet vohřát."

"Nevadí, Hagride," řekl Lupin velkoryse. "Vlastně to bylo docela příjemné."

Hagridova masáž, neomylně nacházející všechny ztuhlé svaly a bolavá místa, byla tak příjemná, že Lupin rozkoší sténal. Velké ruce se sunuly postupně níž a níž, teprve v dolní části zad zaváhaly.

"Profesore, vono to teda nejni ouplně košer, ale podle mýho by to udělalo hotový zázraky, dybysem vás namasíroval tady dole."

"Klidně pokračuj," svolil Lupin zastřeným hlasem a zasténal, když silné ruce začaly odborně zpracovávat jeho hýždě. Bylo to báječné. Teprve když automaticky roztáhl nohy, aby přiměl ruce spustit se ještě níž, uvědomil si, co se začíná dít.

Hagrid pochopil ve stejné chvíli – Lupin slyšel, jak zadržel dech. "A hrome, nevěděl sem… neměl sem vás tak dřít – "

"To je v pořádku, Rubeusi," uklidňoval ho Lupin, který pochopil, že si obr myslí, že nechtě způsobil jeho erekci. "Vlastně mnohem lepší, než v pořádku."

Jeden prst zkusmo zamířil mezi jeho půlky. Lupin roztáhl nohy ještě víc a ve snaze spolupracovat mírně pohnul boky. Hagrid se okamžitě zarazil a Lupin v duchu frustrovaně sakroval.

"Nedělejte to, pane. Takdle se akorát eště víc utaháte. Tady – zvedněte se trochu." Lupin poslechl a Hagrid pod něj zasunul polštář, takže jeho zadek teď trčel do vzduchu. "Tak, teďkon budete pěkně ležet a já se vo všecko postarám."

Lupin cítil, jak mu dvě velké ruce opatrně roztahují půlky. První váhavý dotek jazyka ho tak vyděsil, že hlasitě zaklel a málem vyskočil z postele – kdyby byl Hagrid jen o pár kilo lehčí, určitě by ho ze sebe shodil.

"Kirké!" zalapal po dechu. "To snad – nemůžeš – ach bože!"

Hagrid se uchechtl do jeho kůže, a vibrace od smíchu způsobily, že Lupin zase nadskočil. "Můžu, a udělám to. Já to dělám rád, taky se málokdy dostanu k něčemu jinýmu. A dybyste se neurazil, že to tak řikám, pane, tak vy teda máte fajnovej zadek."

Načež ho znovu olíznul, a když vzápětí pevně přitiskl špičku jazyka k svraštělému otvoru, Lupin to vzdal. Zhroutil se na matraci, v pěstech svíral prostěradlo, jako by na tom závisel jeho život, a nechal Hagrida, aby mu dopřál rimming, na jaký se nezapomíná. Všechny Hagridovy chyby a nedokonalosti stranou, v tomto oboru by těžko hledal sobě rovného a Lupin během několika minut zjistil, že není schopen souvislého slova. Měl dojem, jako by mu obrův jazyk dosáhl až někam do krku. Hagrid se zřejmě bavil stejně dobře, jako Lupin sám, při práci si spokojeně mručel, a právě to mručení Lupina nakonec dostalo.

Když poslední záchvěvy vyvrcholení pominuly, Lupin se zesláble sesunul na postel a v duchu si přísahal, že se nejmíň rok ani nepohne. Kontrolním ohlédnutím přes rameno zjistil, že jeho milenec právě roztrhl poklopec vypůjčených kalhot a zuřivě masturboval. Při pohledu na Hagridovo nezanedbatelné vybavení Lupinův vlastní penis poskočil, a Snape-Hagrid ho vzápětí přistihl, jak si mimoděk olizuje rty.

"Zavidíš?" odfrkl si, ale pak už ho přemohl vlastní orgasmus, vyvrcholil na Lupinův zvednutý zadek, a kdyby si Lupin stihl dostatečně odpočinout, nejspíš by to stačilo, aby se znovu udělal.

"Posuň se," poručil mu Snape-Hagrid, a vzápětí se zhroutil vedle něj. "Tak co, Lupine? Jsi spokojený? Protože já se kategoricky odmítám znovu měnit na to příšerné nemehlo, a žádné tvé toužebné pohledy na Hagridovo nádobíčko mě neodměkčí." Zvedl hlavu a zadíval se na své vypůjčené tělo. "Ačkoliv uznávám, že je docela působivé. Kdyby mě na vteřinu napadlo, že ten imbecil ví, co s ním, radši bych tě vůbec nepouštěl do jeho blízkosti."

Lupin vycenil zuby v širokém úsměvu. "_Působivé_? Nemám si spíš před Hagridem hlídat já tebe?"

Snape-Hagrid zvedl obrovskou ruku a trochu nemotorně odhrnul Lupinovi z tváře pramen vlasů. "Ne. Na můj vkus jsi tak akorát. Nemluvě o tvé vysoce nadprůměrné výdrži." Nachal ruku spadnou zpátky na postel, těsně u Lupinových zad, a zavřel oči. "A teď už sklapni a nechej mě odpočívat. Přeměňování je vyčerpávající."

Lupin se usmál a políbil Snapea-Hagrida na nos. "Taky tě miluju."


	22. Chapter 23

PP: Děkuju Zuzce za komentáře! Promiň, že jsem neodpověděla dřív, mám vypnutý alert tak jsem si jich všimla teprve dnes. :) S.L.

**DEN DVACÁTÝ PRVNÍ** – Cuc na špejli

Pár: Severus Snape/Severus Snape

Téma: šedesát devítka

Snape se při pohledu na Lupina – nebo přesněji řečeno, na sebe samého – rozzlobeně zamračil. "Lupine, neexistuje způsob, jak bys mě přesvědčil, abych s tebou spal v téhle podobě."

Lupin-Snape zvedl obočí, jak to pochytil od svého milence. "Příliš výstřední?"

"Ale vůbec ne," odsekl Snape, krátce na něj pohlédl a pak se otočil jiným směrem. Což bylo totéž, jako by své pocity vykřičel nahlas, a Lupin posmutněl. Tenhle večer vůbec nešel podle plánu.

Proto se rozhodl zkusit jinou taktiku. Pokrčil rameny a řekl: "Jak chceš. V tom případě to budu muset zvládnout sám." Sundal si župan a vlezl do postele.

"Lupine…"

"Víš, čeho jsem si na tobě všiml ze všeho nejdřív, Severusi?" zeptal se Lupin jakoby nic, zatímco si poposedal doprostřed lůžka. "Tvých rukou." Jakoby na důkaz, pozvedl své vypůjčené ruce a pozorně si je prohlížel. "Tak dlouhé a štíhlé, tak obratné. Kdykoliv jsem si ve třídě všiml, že bereš do ruky pero, hned jsem si představoval jaké by to bylo, kdyby ses dotýkal mě. Snil jsem o tom, jak mě hladíš po celém těle, jak se tvá dlaň svírá kolem mého penisu. A jednou, když jsem masturboval a strkal jsem do sebe prsty, představil jsem si, že mi to děláš ty – a udělal jsem se jako nikdy předtím."

Snape z něj nespouštěl oči, a zatímco Lupin mluvil, přesunul se o něco blíž k posteli.

"Hned po tvých rukách jsou mi nejdražší tvá ústa," řekl Lupin-Snape, zavřel oči a přejel si špičkami prstů po rtech. "Jak se ti pohybují rty, když mluvíš, jak vždycky maličko zvedneš koutky úst, když tě něčím obzvlášť potěším. A jak umíš líbat: rychle a škádlivě, pomalu a něžně, divoce a vášnivě. Ten tvůj jazyk," Vystrčil špičku jazyka z úst a pomalu, smyslně si olíznul rty. "Ten jazyk by mělo Ministerstvo registrovat jako smrtící zbraň, a to z více než jednoho důvodu."

Cucal si prsty na pravé ruce, dokud nebyly úplně mokré. Pootevřenýma očima zahlédl, že Snape se opřel o jeden ze sloupků v nohách postele a křečovitě do něj zatíná prsty.

"Tvé tělo je pravé umělecké dílo," pokračoval Lupin, a natáhl ruku k jedné bradavce. "Bílé jak alabastr, hebké jako hedvábí, a jak reaguje na každý dotek..." Špičkami prstů kroužil kolem bradavek, dokud neztvrdly jako maličké oblázky. Zasténal potěšením a zašeptal: "Miluju, jak jsou citlivé. Stačí na ně dýchnout a hned ztvrdnou. Občas mě napadne, že bych měl zkusit, jestli by ses neudělal i kdybych si hrál jenom s nimi – jenže nikdy se k tomu nedostanu."

Znovu si navlhčil prst a když se vrátil se k hlazení, měl dojem, že zaslechl Snapeovo zasténání. "Protože to bych se nemohl dotýkat zbytku tvého těla, a to nedokážu. Je tak hladké, elegantní, bez kazu. Jako drahý porcelán. Někdy, když se tě dotýkám těma svýma velkýma, nešikovnýma rukama, bojím se, že tě rozbiju. Je to tak příjemné, když tě teď konečně můžu laskat a uctívat, jak si zasloužíš."

"Lupine." Snapeův hlas zněl zastřeně a skoro naléhavě. Lupin pootevřel oči – mimochodem, kdy je vůbec zavřel? – a viděl, že Snape se zatím usadil v nohách postele. Oči, které vytrvale upíral na Lupinovu-Snapeovu ruku, mu svítily nedočkavostí. Lupin skryl samolibý úsměv a položil se na záda, aniž by přerušil laskání vypůjčeného těla.

"A potom je tu tohle," řekl, a vzal do ruky svůj napůl ztopořený penis. "Dlouhý, štíhlý a krásný, zrovna jako celé tvoje tělo. Ale ještě radši než v ruce ho mám ve svých ústech. Někdy si říkám, že bych se s radostí vzdal všeho ostatního jídla, jen kdybych tě mohl párkrát za den spolykat. Vůbec nejradši to mám, když jsi na začátku ještě trochu měkký a teprve když tě začnu kouřit, cítím, jak mi v puse tvrdneš a zvětšuješ se. A tvoje chuť, když se pak uděláš – ambrózie!"

"Napřeháněj," zavrčel Snape, ale váhavě vylezl na postel.

"Nepřeháním," řekl Lupin zasněně, a zvolna hladil svůj penis. "Měl bys to vyzkoušet, dokud máš příležitost."

"Já moc dobře vím, jak chutnám, a žádná ambrózie to není."

"Pro mě je," řekl Lupin prostě, a Snape se překvapením zajíknul. Lupin zvedl kolena, znovu si olíznul prst a vydal se s ním mezi půlky. "Víš, kterou další část tvého těla ještě miluju? Tuhle." Obkroužil otvor prstem. "Když do tebe pronikám, je to jako bych se vracel domů, a když jsem v tobě, když tě šukám, jako by to bylo naposledy, vím, že kdybych v té chvíli umřel, budu umírat šťastný."

"Lupine." Tentokrát zněl Snapeův hlas skoro prosebně a Lupin se pousmál.

"Vykuř mě," nařídil. "Sedni si na mě a udělej to."

Snape beze slova shodil župan, obkročmo se posadil přes Lupinův-Snapeův hrudník a naklonil se dopředu, aby olízl jeho penis. Lupin ho lehce plácnul přes zadek.

"Posuň se trochu dozadu, lásko. Chci lízat to tvoje nádherné péro, zatímco mě budeš kouřit."

Snape zasténal, ale hbitě poslechl a zvednul zadek, aby Lupin-Snape mohl vzít jeho penis do ruky. Zasténal znovu, když ho 'vlastní' jazyk olíznul od kořene po špičku, ale pak zas rychle obrátil pozornost ke své rozdělané práci. Z tohoto úhlu se mu naskytl známý, a přesto svým způsobem odlišný pohled na vlastní tělo.

Nikdy dřív si sám sebe pořádně neprohlížel. Byl si až příliš dobře vědomý svých nedostatků, co se fyzické krásy týká. Po pravdě, než do jeho života vstoupil Lupin, málokdy měl příležitost vidět se nahý. Dokonce i když spolu s Lupinem začali spát, byl raději, když se to odehrávalo potmě a pod peřinou. A přitom, uvědomil si ve vzácné chvíli jasnozřivosti, ve skutečnosti na tom nebyl zase až tak zle. Jeho penis nebyl tak tlustý jako Lupinův vlastní, ale zato byl delší, a vážně – docela dostačující.

A pak ho Lupin znovu olíznul a vtáhl ho do těch horkých, talentovaných úst – jeho vlastních úst – a to pomyšlení způsobilo, že se Snape roztřásl a vyrhnul se na Lupinův-Snapeův penis, jako by ho měsíc neviděl.

Bylo to uslintané a sexy a neohrabané a sexy a dokonalé, a Snape si uvědomil, že vyvrcholil Lupinovi do krku daleko dřív, než měl původně v plánu, ale bylo to v pořádku, protože v téže chvíli Lupin zavrčel, bezmocně sebou zaškubal a udělal se mu do úst. Snape spolykal všechno do poslední kapky a se slastným povzdechnutím (které by zapřel, kdyby někdo měl tu drzost se o něm zmínit), slezl ze svého milence a zhroutil se vedle něj.

Lupin-Snape se na něj něžně usmál a odhrnul mu černé prameny z tváře. "Vidíš?" zamumlal tiše.

Snape se snažil tvářit výhrůžně, ale podle Lupinova širokého úsměvu to zřejmě nemělo valný efekt. "Lupine, jestli máš nutkání zvyšovat někomu sebevědomí, laskavě si najdi jiného pokusného králíka. Já jsem si dobře vědomý své ceny, třebaže ty tomu odmítáš uvěřit."

"Vážně?" zatvářil se Lupin skepticky.

"Absolutně," kývnul Snape, a – k Lupinovu překvapení – stvrdil svá slova polibkem. "Konec konců, mám tebe jako své zrcadlo. Co víc si člověk může přát?"

Lupin se usmál ještě víc, ale nedostal už příležitost odpovědět, jelikož Snape právě zahájil vlastní průzkum Lupinova přeměněného těla, a pro začátek vrazil jazyk tak daleko do jeho krku, jak jen to šlo.

A Lupin si vůbec nestěžoval.


	23. Chapter 24

**DEN DVACÁTÝ DRUHÝ** – Psí chlup

Pár: RL/Sirius Black

Téma: holení

Snad to bylo příjemným zážitkem z minulého večera, snad těch jedenadvacet nocí Snapea konečně uondalo, zkrátka ať už byl důvod jakýkoliv, Snape neremcal. Dokonce ani když mu Lupin předal lahvičku, jasně označenou štítkem se jménem.

Což bylo krajně neobvyklé. Lupin čekal, že návrh, aby zahrál Siriuse Blacka, bude onou pověstnou poslední kapkou, po níž Snapeův kotlík trpělivosti definitivně přeteče a na Lupinovu hlavu se snese ta nejjedovatější jízlivá tiráda, nebo alespoň příkré odmítnutí. Namísto toho Snape pouze zvedl obočí a tónem, přinejmenším na Snapeovy poměry vlídným, pronesl: "V pořádku."

Lupin okamžitě pojal podezření. Snape nikdy nebýval sám od sebe tak vstřícný – jedině, když měl postranní úmysly.

"Avšak…"

Lupin zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl. Věděl, že v tom bude háček, nějaká podmínka, kterou nikdy nedokáže splnit, jako třeba vyhodit celou svou kolekci pánských časopisů, nebo na sobě dobrovolně testovat Snapeovy experimentální lektvary.

"… odmítám s tebou spát, dokud budu v jeho těle."

Lupin čekal, kdy přijde ta skutečná rána. Teprve když Snape mlčel, opatrně zkusmo pootevřel oko – jeho partner si ho měřil pobaveným pohledem. "Nic víc?" zeptal se nevěřícně. "To je tvá jediná podmínka?"

"Tak jest," kývnul Snape, a koutky úst mu nepatrně zacukaly. "Představ si, že se docela těším... aspoň konečně zjistím, jestli ten zablešenec opravdu měl funkční mozek."

"Tvoje jediná podmínka je, že když budeš hrát Siriuse, nebudeme se spolu milovat?"

"Přesně." Snape se zachmuřil. "O takovou vzpomínku opravdu nestojím. Bohatě stačilo, když jsem musel dělat Blacka při té tvé hře na famfrpálovou děvku."

Lupin mu v uklidňujícím gestu položil ruku na paži. "Severusi, přísahám, že jsem se Siriusem nikdy nic neměl. Chlapi ho vůbec nezajímali – vědět o téhle fantazii, určitě by se zděsil. A já jsem v něm vždycky viděl jenom kamaráda."

"A přesto chceš, aby vystupoval v další z tvých zvrácených her," odtušil Snape kousavě.

Lupin proti své vůli pevně sevřel jeho paži; jen se sebezapřením ji pustil a otočil se. "Chybí mi," řekl tiše. "Byl můj nejlepší přítel. Já…dal bych cokoliv – no, téměř cokoliv –abych s ním mohl ještě naposledy mluvit."

Snape se postavil těsně za něj a položil mu ruce na ramena. "Nechtěl jsem vyvolat bolavé vzpomínky."

Lupin položil pravou ruku na Snapeovu a jemně ji stikl. "To nic. A tvoje podmínky rád příjímám. Mám totiž," dodal uličnicky přes rameno, "v plánu něco úplně jiného."

...

"Co že ti mám udělat?" zeptal Snape-Sirius a znovu se podíval na nástroje, které před ním Remus vyskládal.

"Chci, abys mě oholil," konstatoval Remus prostě a přejel si rukou po strništi na bradě. "Mám večer rande a nemůžu tam jít takhle zarostlý."

"Zkus holící kouzlo."

"Nemůžu, Tichošlápku, zapomněl jsi? Po té nehodě dnes v kouzelných formulích se musím 24 hodin vyhýbat jakékoliv tělesné magii. A z depilačního lektvaru mívám vyrážku." Zvedl mudlovský holící strojek a cpal ho Siriusovi do ruky. "Prosím?"

Sirius si povzdechl. "No dobře, ale jestli tě říznu, netvrď, že jsem tě nevaroval."

"Věřím ti." Chopil se pěny na holení ve spreji a pořádně plechovkou zatřásl, pak si zkusmo stříkl trochu pěny na dlaň. "Nejdřív mi tohle natři na obličej."

Při pohledu na jeho tvář pokrytou vrstvou bílé pěny se Sirius musel smát. "Pozor, vzteklý pes!"

Remus ho zpražil pohledem. "Velmi vtipné – ale nezapomínáš, že pes jsi tady ty?"

"Sklapni a sedej," vybídl ho Sirius a ukázal na záchodové prkýnko. Remus se posadil, zaklonil hlavu a zavřel oči.

Byl to zvláštní, smyslný zážitek, nechat se holit od někoho jiného, a Remus zjistil, že se mu to docela zamlouvá. Škrábání žiletky po strništi, vůně krému na holení smíchaná s vůněmi, které si Remus pamatoval jako 'Siriusovy', čvachtání strojku ve vodě – to všechno ho uklidňovalo. Sirius ho holil opatrně a víceméně mlčky, jen občas požádal, aby naklonil nebo pootočil hlavu. Remus jenom litoval, že to uteklo tak rychle.

"Paráda," pochválil Siriuse a přejel dlaní po čerstvě oholené kůži. "Kdybys někdy nemohl sehnat práci, můžeš se živit jako holič," zašklebil se.

Sirius si odfrknul. "Dík moc." Neodolal a dotknul se Remusovy nádherně hladké tváře. "Ale náhodou mě to docela bavilo. Škoda, že si neholíš i nohy, jako holky – nebo to vy přihřátí taky děláváte?"

Remus ho plácl po paži. "Pako. Ne, představ si, že nohy si neholím. Ačkoliv – kluci, co se převlékají do šatů, to dělají."

"Z tebe by byl fešný transvestita, Moony," zakřenil se Sirius a zvedl ruce na obranu před dalším plácnutím. "Ne, vážně. Měl bys to někdy zkusit. Lily ti určitě nějaké šaty půjčí."

"A vy tři mi to pak budete do smrti předhazovat?" odfrkl si Remus. "Ne, díky!"

"Prosím, Moony," naléhal Sirius a prosebně zamával řasami. "Jenom jednou? Kvůli mně?"

Remus si povzdechl a vzdal to. "Tak dobře – ale v okolí pěti mil nebude žádný foťák a odmítám si obléknout šaty."

"Dobře," souhlasil Sirius, spokojený, že vyhrál. "Kde to uděláme? Podlaha je studená... ale můžeme ti natáhnout ručníky na postel."

"Moji postel? Vždyť bude celá mokrá!"

"Ber to jako motivaci, aby ses víc snažil na svém rande – když se dostaneš do jeho postele, nebudeš muset spát tady." Sirius po očku sledoval kamarádovu reakci. "Mimochodem, někdo, koho znám?"

"Ano. A ne, neřeknu ti kdo." Remus následoval Siriuse do společné ložnice a po nepatrném zaváhání si svlékl halhoty. Sirius rozložil na posteli ručníky a vyčaroval na nočním stolku umyvadlo s vodou. Remus si lehl na ručníky a když viděl, že se Sirius blíží s pěnou na holení a strojkem v ruce, zavřel oči.

Nechat si holit nohy, cítit jak žiletka za sebou v houští chlupů zanechává hladkou cestičku, bylo ještě divnější. Divné, leč vzrušující. Remus se jen modlil, kéž si Sirius nevšimne, že Malý Remus začíná projevovat zájem. Kdyby se to Pobertové domákli, budou se mu smát až do smrti. Dělal co mohl, aby zastavil hrozící erekci, dokonce přemýšlel o těch nejnechutnějších přísadách do lektvarů, na jaké si dokázal vzpomenout. Jenže myšlenka na lektvary vyvolala myšlenky na Severuse a jejich večerní schůzku – studijní kroužek, přesněji řečeno, i když Remus tajně doufal, že dneska by se mohl k chlapci ze Zmijozelu přiblížit natolik, aby ho důkladně očichal. Byl si téměř jistý, že když se spolu naposled učili, cítil ze Severuse vzrušení, a proto pečlivě zvolil místo dalšího setkání tak, aby měl jistotu, že je dnes nebude nikdo rušit. Jestli zase bude cítit to, co minule a předminule, bude vědět s jistotou, že Severus opětuje jeho zájem.

"Otoč se," poručil Sirius a Remus se s radostí překulil na břicho. Bylo tak příjemné konečně přitisknout ztopořený penis k něčemu pevnému, že stěží potlačil zasténání. Sirius by se o jeho vzrušení rozhodně neměl dozvědět, už tak byl trochu nervózní, že Remus je gay – netřeba vyděsit ho úplně.

Avšak pravidelným tahům břitvy po kůži nebylo možné se ubránit. Byly jako siréna, volající svým kouzelným hlasem na nějakou část Remusova já, která zjevně nedokázala odolat opečovávání a rozmazlování. Remus si konečně dovolil nepatrně se pohybovat v rytmu holícího strojku, a cítil, jak jeho vzrušení stoupá a stoupá s každým dotekem. Byl blíž a blíž, až stačilo jediné pohlazení...

"Co na to říkáš, Moony?" zeptal se Sirius a zkusmo přejel dlaní po hladké kůži. To už bylo na Remuse moc. Zakousl se do polštáře a tiše vyvrcholil, v několika rychlých, krátkých vlnách. "Jako dětská prdelka."

"Bezvadné," zajíkl se, a doufal, že si Sirius nevšimne, jak se mu třese hlas, ani neucítí nezaměnitelný důkaz jeho vyvrcholení. "Já… já si tady teď budu chvilku odpočívat."

"Tak já aspoň odnesu ty mokré ručníky," nabízel se Sirius.

"Ne!" zpanikařil Remus. "Tak-takhle je to fajn. Jsou skoro úplně suché. Potom je uklidím."

"Nebuď idiot," protestoval Sirius a strkal do Remuse tak dlouho, až ho přinutil překulit se na záda. Zamrkal. Vpředu na Remusových boxerkách se vyjímala nepřehlédnutelná vlhká skvrna. "No," konstatoval Sirius konečně, "Vidím, že holení zřejmě bylo příjemné. Nechtěl by ses mi s něčím svěřit, Moony?"

Remus věděl, že mu tváře jen hoří. "To je – sakra, Siriusi! Je mi šestnáct! Stačí, když vítr zafouká mým směrem."

Sirius se uchechtl. "Jo, já vím, co myslíš." Sugestivně zavlnil obočím. "Takže mám to brát tak, že na vánoční ples jdeme spolu? Mám sehnat nějaké pěkné šaty?"

Remus se s úlevou usmál. Sirius si z jeho ožehavého problému, jako obvykle, vůbec nic nedělal. "Blbče," šťouchl ho do ramene. "Když už, v šatech bych šel já – ty na to stejně nemáš nohy."

Sirius se tvářil, že se smrtelně urazil. "Hej! Lepší nohy nenajdeš v celých Bradavicích," prohlásil, a na důkaz si vyhrnul kalhoty a ukazoval lýtka. "Jenom se podívej! Prvotřídní kvalita."

"Prvotřídní idiot." Remus se natáhl pro peřinu, přikryl si nohy a rychlým čistícím kouzlem uvedl své boxerky do původního stavu. Sirius se zasmál a zamířil do koupelny, vylít vodu z umyvadla. "Oh, a Siriusi? Díky."

"Od čeho máš kámoše?" pokrčil Sirius rameny a odešel do koupelny. Za okamžik ale nakoukl zpátky do ložnice, ve tváři krajně nesiriusovský výraz.

"Oh, a Lupine? Až se proměním zpátky, myslím, že bychom měli vyzkoušet, jak budou ty tvoje hladké nohy sedět kolem mého nahého pasu."

Snape-Sirius zmizel zpátky v koupelně a Lupin se usmál. To znělo jako velice, velice podnětný nápad.


	24. Chapter 25

**DEN DVACÁTÝ TŘETÍ ** – Pohádkové sny

Pár: RL/Nymphadora Tonksová (svým způsobem :))  
Téma: transvestitismus

"Hej, Remusi!' Zavolala Tonksová vesele, když se vynořila z koupelny, náležící k pokojíku, který si pronajali nad nejpopulárnějším nočním podnikem v kouzelnické Británii. "Jsi hotový?" Pak si konečně všimla, že Lupin stále ještě postává uprostřed pokoje kde ho nechala, a zamračila se. "Lupine! Okamžitě se převleč! Ten lektvar vydrží jen hodinu!"

"Pořád nevím, jestli je to dobrý nápad."

Snape-Tonksová ho probodl pohledem. "Dovol, abych ti připomenul, že toto je tvoje fantazie, Lupine, nikoliv moje. Když už sis kvůli tomu včera nechal oholit nohy, tak si snad ty zatracené šaty aspoň vyzkoušíš."

"Budu vypadat jako idiot."

"A to ti došlo teprve teď?"

Lupin mu věnoval rozzlobený pohled. "Díky moc."

Snape-Tonksová si povzdechl. "Lupine, budeš vypadat dobře."

"Tobě se to mluví."

"Když se pozorně zadíváš, všimneš si, že i já mám na sobě šaty."

"Ale ty jsi ženská – no, aspoň co je z tebe vidět."

"A ty si myslíš, že si nepřipadám jako idiot? Tobě aspoň zůstaly všechny originální části, i když některé jsou zvýrazněné a jiné zas spíš... potlačené. Mně momentálně chybí něco, co mi za život celkem přirostlo k srdci – a slyšíš, že bych si stěžoval?"

Lupin se pousmál. "V jednom kuse." Pak ale odhodlaně zatáhl za pásek svého županu a nechal ho spadnout na podlahu.

Snape-Tonksová si ho zvolna a pečlivě prohlížel. Lupin měl na sobě hladké černé punčochy, připevněné červeným podvazkovým pásem, a boty ve stejném odstínu. Mužné partie měl pečlivě stažené páskou a pas přeštípnutý korzetem, který zároveň vytvářel iluzi ňader. Kouzlem prodloužené vlasy mu padaly na ramena a prošedivělé, stříbřité pramínky vůbec nevypadaly špatně. Dokonce se trošku namaloval – tedy ne, že by se mu to povedlo přímo napoprvé.

"Velice ti to sluší," ujistil ho Snape-Tonksová, a podával mu červené šaty. "Není na čase přidat zlatý hřeb večera?"

Lupin si rezignovaně povzdechl, zvedl paže a nechal Snapea, aby mu přetáhl šaty přes hlavu a zapnul zip. Upravil si hluboký výstřih a pak se hlasem odsouzence na smrt zeptal: "No?"

Dlouho bylo ticho. "Lupine, po pravdě řečeno, myslím, že bys radši vůbec neměl opustit pokoj."

Lupin si zase povzdechl. "Takže příšerné?"

"Ne," zasténal Snape. "Takže úžasné. Momentálně jsem v pokušení hodit tě na postel a vzít si tě tady a teď. Odmítám nést zodpovědnost za krveprolití, které bude následovat, jestli se tě někdo pokusí dotknout."

Všechny Lupinovy pochyby se rozplynuly jako mávnutím kouzelné hůlky. Spokojeně se uchechtl a namířil si to ke Snapeovi, vyzývavě pohupujíc boky při každém kroku.

"Slibuju, že budu tančit jenom s tebou," řekl, a trochu vyšším hlasem dodal. "Tak co, kamarádko – jdeme zlomit pár srdcí?"

"Jdeme," kývla Tonksová se širokým úsměvem, i když Lupin měl neodbytný pocit, že v jejích rozzářených očích zahlédl i záblesk Snapeovské žárlivosti. Následovala Lupina, občas škobrtajíc na nezvykle vysokých podpatcích. "I když si v těch zatracených botách nejspíš dřív zlomím kotník."

"Já jsem tě varoval," zasmál se Lupin bezstarostně, zatímco otevíral dveře. "Ty jsi schopná přerazit se i v teniskách, natož na podpatcích."

"Pořád doufám, že to je jen přechodná fáze," odvětila Tonksová s úsměvem a klopýtala kolem něj do chodby. "V což doufá i Moody, když už jsme u toho. Minulý týden mě chtěl ukřižovat jen proto, že jsem byla v terénu trochu hlasitější."

Lupin ze uchechtl. V případě Tonksové, "trochu" mohlo znamenat i vyhození domu do povětří. "Docela ho chápu."

"Hej!" protestovala Tonksová, ale ve výtahu se na něj usmála, aby pochopil, že není uražená. "Za tohle platíš první rundu."

"Veď mě," vybídl ji Lupin. "Noc je mladá a my taky."

"Přesně," souhlasila Tonksová a stiskla tlačítko 'přízemí'. Zatímco se posuvné dveře zavíraly, naklonila se k němu zašeptala: "Hlavně nezapomeň sledovat hodiny, protože úderem půlnoci tě beru zpátky nahoru a zašukám tě do matrace, podpatky nepodpatky."

Lupinovi se zrychlil tep jen při té představě a rychle Snapea políbil na zpečetění dohody. Když vystoupil z výtahu, s hlavou vztyčenou a sebevědomý i na podpatcích a v dámských šatech, samolibě si pomyslel, že Popelka by si vedle něj ani neškrtla.


	25. Chapter 26

**DEN DVACÁTÝ ČTVRTÝ** – Pohár se zmrzlinou

Pár: RL/? (Nikde není řečeno, ale můžete si tipnout.)

Téma: Jídlo (PA: Já vím, teď bylo na řadě "U", ale nechtějte radši ani vědět, co mě na to písmeno napadalo!)

Lupin bušil na dveře koupelny, kde se Snape zabarikádoval už před dobrými třiceti minutami. "Severusi! Okamžitě vylez! Prosím, pojď ven."

"Ne!' Vykřikl Snape pisklavým, skoro dětským hláskem, a Lupin jen s námahou potlačil hrozící záchvat smíchu. Vlastně to vůbec nebylo legrační. Lupin věděl, že se jeho milenec na něj doopravdy zlobí. Ještě před pár týdny by ho něco takového dost vyděsilo – nikdy se nebál, že by mu snad Snape ublížil, to ne – měl hrůzu z toho, že se s ním kvůli uraženým citům rozejde. Teď už ale věděl, že ho v nejhorším případě čeká pár osamělých nocí na gauči. Taky nic příjemného, ale dá se to vydržet.

"Stala se chyba!" Vysvětloval prosebným hlasem. "Ten vzorek sis vůbec neměl brát... "

"Byl na poličce mezi ostatními a stálo na něm '24. den'. Co jsem si měl podle tebe myslet?"

"Proč sis nepřečetl celý štítek?"

"Nápis byl rozmazaný. Rozeznal jsem jen prvních pár písmen, a jelikož neznám nikoho, kdo by se jmenoval 'inkoustová šmouha' – "

Lupin zavyl smíchy, což naneštěstí Snapea popudilo ještě víc.

"To není k smíchu, Lupine! Nevěřím, že bys měl erotické představy i o té – o té harpii! Nebo tě snad nenapadlo jiné jméno na 'U'?"

Lupin si odfrknul. "Oh, měl jsem spoustu představ, tomu klidně věř. Třeba pověsit ji za palce do průvanu, za to, co prováděla Harrymu."

"Lupine, tebe možná bolest rajcuje, ale mě rozhodně ne – zejména ne v takových dávkách! Takže si nejspíš budeš muset najít jinou oběť."

"Proboha, Severusi! To měl být vtip! Ukázal bych ti lahvičku, ty bys vypěnil, já bych se zasmál a dělali bychom něco úplně jiného. Nechtěl jsem, aby ses do ní proměňoval. Moc mě to mrzí."

"Na omluvy je pozdě, Lupine. A můžeš se připravit na delší celibát."

"Slibuju, že ti to vynahradím."

"Ano, tak za týden, za čtrnáct dní dostaneš příležitost. Tou dobou s tebou možná zas začnu mluvit."

Lupin tloukl hlavou do dveří. "Prosím, Severusi. Slibuju, že si pro tebe připravím něco opravdu speciálního."

"Ne," odmítl Snape kategoricky – ale nezdál se jeho hlas už trochu hlubší než předtím? Následovala chvilka ticha, a pak: "Co máš na mysli?"

Lupin vydechl úlevou. Jestli je Severus ochotný nechat si nabídnout úplatek, to nejhorší mají za sebou. "Mám tady tvou oblíbenou zmrzlinu a všechny polevy, které máš rád."

Za dveřmi se ozvalo typicky Snapeovské pohrdavé odfrknutí. "To bude chtít víc než misku zmrzliny, Lupine, jestli mé trauma nemá mít trvalé následky."

"Nemám tady žádnou misku. Myslel jsem, že bychom mohli jíst ze sebe navzájem," dodal Lupin provokativně.

Chvíli bylo ticho, ačkoliv Lupin měl pocit, že možná zaslechl slabé zasténání. "No dobře. Jestli se tvá omluva ukáže dostatečně pokorná a… přesvědčivá, snad bych ti mohl to drobné škobrtnutí odpustit. V každém případě ale budeš muset chvilku počkat. Lektvar ještě úplně nevyprchal, a až se tak stane, budu nutně potřebovat důkladnou sprchu."

"Když mě pustíš dovnitř, umyju ti záda."

Odpovědělo mu další odfrknutí. "Ještě jsem ti neodpustil."

Lupin se pro sebe zakřenil a konečně odstoupil ode dveří. Měl před sebou spoustu příprav.

* * *

Když se Snape vynořil z koupelny, zahalený v županu, vlasy pořád ještě vlhké ze sprchy, zjistil, že Lupin zatím odnesl z postele většinu ložního prádla a přistavil k ní malý stolek, plný nejrůznějších sladkostí. Ale především, sám sebe svůdně naaranžoval doprostřed matrace.

Snape si rozvázal župan a cestou k posteli ho shodil na zem – nechtěl, aby jej od toho krásného těla dělilo nic, než nanejvýš dobroty ze stolku.

"Dneska jsi byl velice zlobivý chlapec," zapředl a kleknul si jedním kolenem na postel.

Lupinovy oči zazářily touhou, a on vydechl: "Oh, ano. Zasloužil bych potrestat."

"Přesně tak."

Snape se přes něj natáhl k nočnímu stolku na druhé straně postele a otevřel šuplík, kam ukládali hračky, nastřádané za poslední měsíc. Vzal malou pálku a hodil ji na postel vedle Lupina, jako další vytáhl škrtící kroužek.

"Protože to má být pro tebe trest, neuděláš se, dokud to výslovně nedovolím." Zručně nasadil kroužek na Lupinův penis. "Jasné?"

Lupin kývnul, příliš vzrušený, než aby se pokoušel skládat věty.

"Dobře. Tak se otoč."

Lupin se překvapeně podíval nejdřív na něj a pak na malý stolek. Snape se zlověstně uchechtl. "Snad sis nemyslel, že všechny ty lahůdky naplácám na tvůj…banánek…a pak je slížu? To bych tě jen podporoval v nepravostech. Oh ne, Lupine," zavrčel Snape. "Odměnu si zasloužím pouze já. A teď se otoč a zvedni se na všechny čtyři."

Lupin rychle poslechl a byl odměněn rázným plácnutím přes sedací svaly. Zalapal po dechu a rychle nabídnul zadek k dalšímu plácnutí. Když nepřišlo, zklamaně zamručel.

"Nezapomínáme na něco, Lupine?" ušklíbl se Snape zlomyslně. "Za co tě trestám?"

"Za lehkomyslnost," odpověděl Lupin obratem. "Že jsem se tě snažil napálit, a kvůli tomu ses proměnil v – "

"Nevyslovuj její jméno," okřikl ho Snape a zase jej plácl. Lupin zasténal a znovu se vrhnul vstříc pálce, dokonce mírně roztáhl nohy, aby představoval co nejsnadnější terč. Snape přidal ještě několik ran, pak pálku odhodil na podlahu a ze stolku vzal zmrzlinu.

"Lehni si," poručil.

Lupin byl trochu zklamaný, že výprask netrval déle, ale nevzpíral se – zajímalo ho, co má ještě Snape v rukávu.

"Jelikož se zdá, že opravdu lituješ, myslím, že bych ti mohl zmírnit bolest." Položil po lžičce zmrzliny na obě zrůžovělé půlky a Lupin zamrkal, když ho na citlivé pokožce zastudilo, ale ani se nehnul, protože nechtěl Snapea vyrušit. Snape spokojeně odložil mísu zmrzliny a místo ní vzal tubu čokoládového krému, který štědře nanesl všude okolo zmrzliny a dokonce i do tmavé štěrbiny uprostřed. Nakonec ještě přidal šlehačku.

"Delikatesa. Teď klidně lež, zatímco já si sním svůj dezert."

Lupin zasténal, když se Snape pustil do svého improvizovaného poháru. Miloval jeho jazyk. Miloval jak při líbání pokaždé dokáže najít každý výklenek a koutek jeho úst. Jak obratně laská a škádlí jeho bradavky, před tím, než Snape vezme do zubů piercing a lehce zatahá. Ale nic z toho se nemohlo rovnat umění, které Snapeův jazyk předváděl v té chvíli. Rychlé kmitání střídaly dlouhé, pomalé tahy. Jazyk obratně zachytil každou kapku sladké dobroty a Lupin vzdychal nahlas. Potom mu Snape roztáhl půlky a ten úžasný jazyk vymetl šlehačku z každého místečka. Když dokonce vklouzl hluboko dovnitř, Lupin se málem vznesl nad postel. Svíjel se a lapal po dechu v marné snaze získat trochu tření tam, kde ho nejvíc potřeboval.

Nakonec, když už si myslel, že každým okamžikem zešílí, Snape protáhl ruku pod něj a uvolnil škrtící kroužek. Lupin okamžitě vybuchl, intenzita vyvrcholení mu málem vehnala slzy do očí. Celý zpocený a ulepený (ale navýsost spokojený) se pomalu vydýchával. Snape se překulil a posadil se vedle něj. "Musím říct, že jsi nepřeháněl, Lupine. Považuj svoji omluvu za přijatou."

Lupin mu věnoval široký úsměv. Byl sice unavený, ale cítil, že jeho libido už zase ožívá. "Oh, omlouvání ještě zdaleka neskončilo. Ale abych pravdu řekl, dostal jsem chuť na něco sladkého."

Jednou rukou Snapea položil na postel a druhou sáhnul pro mísu zmrzliny…


	26. Chapter 27

**DEN DVACÁTÝ PÁTÝ** – Tenkrát poprvé

Pár: RL/vlastní postava

Téma: první sex

Remus přešlapoval před soukromým bytem svého profesora OpČM, nervózně si otíral zpocené dlaně o hábit a snažil se sebrat kuráž. Několikrát se chtěl otočit a utéct, jenže na tuhle chvíli čekal tak dlouho…

Zašeptal heslo, které rušilo ochranná kouzla, a které zaslechl už před nějakým časem, když zas jednou profesora špehoval. Pootevřel dveře, protáhl se dovnitř, zase za sebou zavřel a obnovil alarm.

Tiše se proplížil do ložnice. Jeho kořist, profesor Virgil Yancey, klidně spala. Remus se rychle svlékl do naha a pak opatrně vklouzl do postele.

"Čemu vděčím za tuto milou návštěvu?" zeptal se tichý hlas, a Remus leknutím málem vyskočil z kůže.

"Profesore!"

Virgil se obrátil na bok a ironicky si ho změřil. "Když uvážíme, že jste se mi bez pozvání vloudil do postele, nechápu, co vás tak překvapuje."

Remus zrudnul. "Já… asi chcete vědět, co tady dělám."

"Řekl bych, že to je celkem zřejmé. Jde vám o sex. Co by mě zajímalo je, proč bych vás neměl vyhodit za dveře."

"Protože potřebuju vaši pomoc," odpověděl Remus upřímně. "Do někoho jsem se zamiloval."

"Tak proč nejste v jeho posteli? Předpokládám, že je to 'on', jinak byste teď číhal v ložnici na Minervu."

Remus se oklepal. "Strašná představa. Ano, je to kluk. A nejsem v jeho posteli, protože... ho miluju."

"Pořád nerozumím."

"Nevím nic o sexu mezi muži, a on taky ne. Když spolu poprvé spali James a Lily, tak taky nic nevěděli, a potom spolu nemluvili celé týdny. Nechci, aby se to samé stalo Sev– mému kamarádovi."

"Takže vás napadlo, že bych vám mohl dát pár tipů? A vašemu kamarádovi to nevadí?"

Remus se pousmál. "Jestli všechno udělám správně, bude křičet rozkoší a ne přemýšlet, kde jsem se to naučil."

Virgil se uchechtl. "No dobrá, líbí se mi vaše sebevědomí. Souhlasím. Naučím vás co budete potřebovat, pokud mi slíbíte, že chápete, že je to jednorázová záležitost. Žádné další návštěvy, žádné zamilované pohledy."

"Slibuju."

Virgil položil hlavu na polštář a úkosem si Remuse prohlížel. "Nuže, co přesně byste si přál vyzkoušet? Předpokládám, že pečlivý student jako vy nepřišel bez určitého plánu."

Remus kývnul. "Chci, abyste mě penetroval."

Virgil zamrkal. "Jste si jistý? Nechcete si to nechat pro vašeho kamaráda?"

Remus zavrtěl hlavou. "Ne. Nevidím nic romantického na dvou nešikovných panicích, kteří si nakonec ještě ublíží. Mnohem víc by se mi líbilo, kdyby to poprvé bylo dobré."

"Svým způsobem máte pravdu. A nebojte se, slibuji, že se budu snažit, aby se to poprvé líbilo i vám."

Remus se brzy přesvědčil, že Virgil umí držet slovo. Dal si na čas, připravoval mladého muže dokud si nebyl jistý, že je dokonale uvolněný a nemůže se dočkat – teprve pak do něj vniknul. Remus zalapal po dechu – nebolelo to, ale cítil se nezvykle, nepohodlně roztažený. A pak Virgil tam uvnitř našel něco, co z něj vyrazilo další zahekání – tentokrát spokojené. Remus se pevně přitiskl ke svému učiteli, sténal a kolébal se pod jeho pravidelnými přírazy, a pak vyvrcholil s nejlepším orgasmem svého mladého života.

Když se po chvíli vzpamatoval, šklebil se na něj seshora Snape – teď už ve své vlastní podobě, a ptal se: "Nuže?"

"Měl jsi pravdu," odpověděl Lupin s námahou. "To kouzlo 'druhé panictví' vážně funguje. Přísahal bych, že jsem to dělal poprvé. Díky."

Snape pokrčil rameny. "Splnil jsem si vlastní přání. Vždycky jsem chtěl být tvůj první."

Lupin se přisunul blíž a políbil ho. "Taky jsi byl. Možná ne v mém těle, ale zato v mém srdci."

Snape vážně studoval jeho obličej. "Opravdu bys za ním šel? Opravdu bys to udělal, jen aby se mi to poprvé líbilo?"

"Dal bys mi své panictví, kdybych to udělal?"

"Vzhledem k tomu, že jsem ti dal všechno ostatní – ale nevyhýbej se odpovědi, Lupine."

Lupin se usmál a popadl svou hůlku. "Důkaz místo slibů, dobře?" Znovu pronesl zaklínadlo, odhodil hůlku stranou a přetočil Snapea pod sebe. "Připrav se, že budeš umilován k smrti."


	27. Chapter 28

**DEN DVACÁTÝ ŠESTÝ** – Zakázané ovoce

Pár: Remus Lupin/Ron Weasley

Téma: prostituce

Ron Weasley si olíznul rty a kradmo se rozhlédl na všechny strany, aby měl jistotu, že ho nikdo nesleduje. Pozdě v noci byla ulice téměř prázdná a těch pár lidí, kteří ho míjeli, spěchalo domů na večeři a pak do postele.

Ron se naposled rozhlédl kolem sebe, vyběhl ze svého úkrytu a zamířil k nenápadným dveřím přes ulici. Rychle vklouzl do domu a přistoupil k ženě v recepci.

"Dobrý večer, pane," pozdravila ho. "Co pro vás mohu udělat?"

"Mám tohle," řekl Ron, a podal jí kousek papíru.

Přečetla si vzkaz a usmála se. "Ach tak. Nuže, co přesně u nás hledáte? Někoho mladého a hezkého?"

"Ne," odmítl Ron rychle. "Někoho staršího. Zkušeného. Dobrého učitele."

"Přesně takového tady máme," odpověděla, a podala mu kartičku. Bylo na ní napsáno číslo pokoje. "Po schodech nahoru, třetí dveře vpravo."

"Díky," řekl, a cítil, jak se mu v krku dělá knedlík.

"Příjemnou zábavu."

Ron rychle vyběhl po schodišti, aby ho v hale nepřistihl případný další návštěvník. Zaklepal na dveře, které mu recepční popsala.

"Dále!" ozvalo se z pokoje. Zamračil se, ten hlas byl nějaký povědomý.

Otevřel dveře a zůstal stát na prahu jako opařený. "Profesor Lupin?"

Byl to Lupin, ale úplně jiný, než jakého si Ron pamatoval. Nebyl už vychrtlý ani odrbaný; jeho prošedivělé vlasy se zdravě leskly a nové šaty smyslně obepínaly štíhlé tělo.

Lupin mu oplácel překvapený pohled. "Ronald Weasley? Co tady děláte?"

"Já? Co tady děláte vy?"

Remus se uculil a opřel se o sloupek postele. "Můžete hádat třikrát."

"Vy jste – vy jste děvka?"

"Takové ošklivé slovo. Berte mě jako finančně náročného společníka."

"Ale proč?"

Lupin pokrčil rameny. "Práce jako práce, a v téhle jsem aspoň zatraceně dobrý. Mám rád sex. Proč bych si za něj nemohl nechat platit?" Usmál se Ronovu nevěřícnému výrazu. "Nikdo mě k ničemu nenutí, dělám to dobrovolně. Takže, půjdete dál, nebo ne?"

Ron na okamžik zaváhal, pak za sebou zabouchl dveře.

Lupin se usmál ještě víc. "Dobře." Narovnal se, rozepnul si hábit a nechal ho spadnout na podlahu.

Ron málem zasténal nahlas. Jestli Lupin vypadal dobře oblečený, nebylo to nic proti tomu, jak se mu líbil nahý.

Udělal pár kroků ke stolku u krbu a zvedl broušenou karafu. "Whisky?"

"Um, jo," kývnul Ron a připojil se k němu. Vzal si skleničku a obrátil ji do sebe, pak se zakuckal, když ho alkohol podráždil v krku.

Lupin se zlomyslným úšklebkem usrkl ze své sklenky. "Nuže, mladý pane Weasley, myslím, že jste mi neodpověděl na otázku. Co tady děláte?"

Ron zrudnul. "Chci – chtěl jsem sex. S chlapem."

"Poprvé?"

"Ne!" Vyhrkl Ron. "Už – už jsem to dělal se spolužákem. Znáte to, blbli jsme, nic zásadního."

"A proč jste přišel za mnou, když 'to děláte se spolužákem'?"

Ron pokrčil rameny. "Nevím. Prostě – nemá zkušenosti, jako já. Sex ujde, ale není to nic světoborného. Chtěl jsem být s někým, kdo je starší, kdo něco umí. Bratr mi řekl o tomhle podniku, a tak jsem tady."

"A ještě pořád to chcete? Vyspat se s někým starším a zkušeným, i když víte, že jsem to já?"

Ron sklouzl pohledem po jeho těle a rychle se mu zas podíval do obličeje. "Oh, ano."

Lupin se zasmál, vzal Ronovi z ruky prázdnou sklenku a postavil ji na stůl. "V tom případě pojďme do postele."

Odvedl Rona k lůžku, bez zbytečných ceremonií ho svlékl a postrčil do postele. Sám se posadil mezi jeho roztažené nohy a otíral se mu tváří o krk.

"Nahoře nebo dole?" zeptal se zastřeným hlasem, zatímco okusoval Ronův krk a čelist.

"Um – obojí?"

Lupin se pobaveně uchechtl. "Oh, není nad mladé hormony. Tak tedy obojí. Nejdřív budu nahoře já, ukážu vám pár triků, a pak mi můžete předvést, co jste se naučil. Souhlasíte?"

"Oh, ano," zasténal Ron. "To zní mnohem líp než vaše normální vyučování. Um, bez urážky."

"V pořádku." Lupin ho políbil tak vášnivě a důkladně, že Ron zapomněl, že má dýchat nosem, a když s ním starší muž skončil, cítil se lehce přidušený. Tedy ne, že by si stěžoval – zvlášť, když se druhý kouzelník začal věnovat i zbytku jeho těla. Ron ani netušil, že olizování klíční kosti může být tak příjemné, nebo že okusování žeber ho může přimět smát se a sténat najednou.

A pokud jde o tu věc, kterou Lupinův jazyk prováděl s jeho penisem… no, řekněme, že na tenhle zážitek do smrti nezapomene. Byl si poměrně jistý, že na moment ztratil vědomí, protože když se zas vzpamatoval, bubnoval patami do Lupinových zad, zatímco Lupin přirážel hluboko do jeho zadku. Udělal se podruhé, a cítil, jak se v něm otřásl i jeho 'společník', který se vzápětí zhroutil vedle něj na matraci.

"No." Snape-Ron se viditelně snažil popadnout dech. "To bylo rozhodně…působivé."

Lupin se zasmál, zvedl se na loket a přitiskl rty na jeho nahé rameno. "Ty máš co říkat. To mělo být co, dva orgasmy během pěti minut?"

"Mně je sedmnáct a jsem nadržený. Jaká je tvoje výmluva? Zase ses předávkoval afrodisiaky?"

Lupin pokrčil rameny, tváře lehce zrůžovělé. "Blíží se úplněk? Nebo mě možná prostě vzrušuješ."

Snape-Ron protočil oči. "Já myslím, že tě spíš vzrušuje ten scénář." Lupin zčervenal ještě víc. "Uhodl jsem, že? Tobě se líbí předstírat, že jsi děvka – přiznej se. Líbí se ti ležet tady a muset roztáhnout nohy pro každého, kdo má v kapse pár galeonů?"

Lupin se zachvěl, slyšet to z Ronových úst ho opravdu vzrušovalo. "Mluv dál," vydechl.

Snape-Ron se vyšvihl na něj a přišpendlil ho k posteli. "Je to pravda, profesore Lupine? Proto to děláte? Ne že máte sex rád – vy bez něj nemůžete existovat."

"Ano," řekl Lupin, pevně objal Ronova ramena a zvedl nohy, aby si ho přitáhl ještě blíž.

"Milujete, když vás někdo šoustá. Potřebujete to, chcete to tak často, jak je jenom možné." Ron přitlačil Lupinovi kolena k hlavě, podržel mu nohy roztažené a otíral penis o jeho otvor. Poznal, že je promazaný lubrikantem, a zasténal.

"Vy už jste se pro mě připravil? Nebo je to zbytek od vašeho minulého zákazníka?" Vnikl dovnitř jedním rychlým pohybem a Lupin zasténal. "Cítíte to? Cítíte, jak vás šoustám, profesore? Jako děvku, protože děvka jste."

"Ano," zasténal Lupin a zaklonil hlavu na polštář. "Vem si mě, Rone. Šoustej mě tak, že zítra nebudu moct chodit."

Ron zasténal a pustil Lupinovy nohy, aby mohl změnit úhel a přirážet rychleji a hlouběji. Lupin pod ním nepřestával sténat, a Ron cítil, že jeho vlastní orgasmus se kvapem blíží. Ještě jednou, dvakrát přirazil a hlasitě vyvrcholil. Lupina slyšel vykřiknout jen o pár vteřin později, načež se oba zhroutili na jednu upocenou, nepřehlednou hromadu propletených končetin.

Jakmile Snape zase mohl dýchat, tiše se uchechtl. "Ty jsi snad opravdu děvka, Lupine. A jak jsi pro všechno na světě přemluvil Rosemertu, aby ti dělala madam? Myslel jsem, že se složí smíchy, když četla ten tvůj vzkaz."

Lupin se zazubil a pokrčil rameny. "Vždycky pro mě měla slabost. Když jsem jí řekl, že to je taková fantazie, kterou si chci se svým milencem vyzkoušet, okamžitě souhlasila." Zívnul. "A mimochodem, dlužíš jí za pokoj."

Snape-Ron si odfrknul. "Prostě nechám peníze na prádelníku, jako vždycky, ne?"

Lupin ho plácnul přes zadek, pak ho ale objal a přitulil se k němu, aby si zdřímnul. Kdo ví, až se oba prospí, třeba by si mohli zahrát na pouličního prostituta a vlkodlaka gentlemana…


	28. Chapter 29

**DEN DVACÁTÝ SEDMÝ** – Horká láska

Pár: RL/Oliver Wood

Téma: horký vosk

PA: Pro fanoušky Akta X – tu scénu poznáváte správně.

Remus Lupin ležel na zádech v posteli, ruce a nohy svázané, a nedočkavě vzhlížel ke klečícímu mladému muži, který se nad ním tyčil. Oliver Wood, famfrpálový zázrak, svlečený do pasu a vystavující na odiv vypracované tělo, po kterém marně toužily stovky kouzelníků a čarodějek. V ruce držel zapálenou svíčku a soustředěně ji pozoroval.

"Už jste to někdy zkoušel, profesore?" zeptal se a pootočil svíčku, oči upřené na plamen. "Mě to naučil jeden týpek ve Francii; nejdřív to pálí jak čert, ale pak to jen štípe, a je to neskutečně příjemné."

Lupin zasténal a olíznul si rty. "Zní to… úžasně."

"Taky to je úžasné." Prohlédl si Lupina zběžně od hlavy k patě a široce se usmál. "Dobrý nápad, že jste se vyholil. Aspoň pak bude míň nepříjemné sloupat vosk." Zamyšleně naklonil hlavu. "No, pokud vytrhávání chlupů nepatří mezi vaše oblíbené kratochvíle, samozřejmě."

Wood znovu naklonil svíčku a upřeně si ji prohlížel. Vosk už se začínal hezky roztékat, proto svíčku zvedl vysoko nad Lupinova prsa, a nechal z ní stéct jednu velkou kapku. Celou dobu upíral oči do Lupinova obličeje, takže mu neušlo jak vlkodlakovi zacukaly svaly, když se horký vosk dotkl jeho kůže, ale viděl také, jak se jeho tvář zas vzápětí uvolnila.

Lupin zavřel oči a vychutnával si ten nový pocit. Vosk byl horký, ale ne příliš, navíc rychle vychládal. Svíčka, vznášející se nad ním, klesla o něco níž – na břicho mu dopadla sprška horkých kapek. Pálily trošku víc než předtím, ale rychle to odeznělo a zůstala jen příjemná ozvěna. Přibývaly další a další tenké pramínky, a Lupin zasténal rostoucím vzrušením. Vosk postupně pokrýval jeho levou bradavku – dotek, palčivá bolest, úleva. Znovu a znovu stále dokola, a každá nová vrstva zahřívala ty pod ní. Když se jeho milenec začal věnovat i druhé bradavce, Lupin už vzdychal nahlas a bezostyšně prosil o víc.

Wood mu odvázal kotníky, roztáhl mu nohy a nechal vosk pomalu stéct na citlivou pokožku vnitřní strany stehen. Lupin nespokojeně zasténal, prchavé, zdaleka nedostačující pálení vosku ho přivádělo k šílenství, chtěl a potřeboval mnohem víc. Měl pocit, jako by celé jeho tělo jiskřilo, všechny nervy probuzené a napnuté k prasknutí. Wood mu zvedl kolena k hrudi a natáhl ruku aby uvolnil jeho připoutaná zápěstí.

"Přidržte si nohy, profesore," řekl, a sám nastavil Lupinovy ruce jak bylo potřeba. Lupin poslechl a snažil se moc nehýbat, i když se zvednutýma nohama se cítil nechráněný a otevřený. Wood ho opatrně roztahoval a promazával jedním prstem, načež, k Lupinovu naprostému překvapení, mu do otvoru vsunul svíčku. Lupin sklonil hlavu a viděl, že se z něj stal živý svícen. Při pohledu na vosk, stékající po svíčce, sebou mimoděk trhnul a pár kapek vosku poškádlilo jeho zadek letmým žahnutím.

"Nehýbejte se," nařídil mu Wood. Lupin zasténal a když Wood okamžik nato začal pomalu hladit jeho penis, zoufale si přitáhl nohy těsně k tělu a snažil se nehýbat. Každé zatnutí svalů, i to nejmenší zachvění, způsobilo, že se k potěšení, které mu dopřávala Woodova ruka, přidalo ještě slastné pálení vosku. Úpěnlivě zíral Woodovi do očí a tiše prosil o slitování, ale druhý kouzelník se na něj jen rozpustile zazubil a zrychlil pohyb ruky, zatímco souběžně začal zvolna otáčet svíčkou. Z Lupina už se pot jen lil, zadržovat orgasmus a zároveň se pokud možno ani nepohnout bylo podstatně náročnější, než by čekal. Zrovna, když začal propadat zoufalství a vzdychal už prakticky bez přestání, Wood se usmál, kývnul, a rychle vytáhl svíčku. Lupin se udělal tak, že křičel rozkoší. Celým tělem se zvednul z postele, teprve když vyvrcholení pominulo, zhroutil se vyčerpaně zas na záda.

Snape-Wood nalil sklenici vody, podal ji Lupinovi ke rtům a podpíral mu záda, zatímco Lupin hltavě pil. Když uhasil žízeň, zavřel oči a položil hlavu zpátky na polštář, ještě celý roztřesený intenzitou svého orgasmu. Ruce ho začaly něžně hladit po tváři a ve vlasech a on vyčerpaně pootevřel oči a usmál se na cizince nad sebou.

"Ne-sku-teč-né," zamumlal s širokým úsměvem. "Tohle si musíme někdy zopakovat. Možná bys to příště chtěl vyzkoušet na sobě?"

Snape-Wood zvedl oči k nebi. "Odmítám si holit prsa, Lupine. Možná nejsem tak zarostlý jako ty, ale těch pár chlupů, co mám, si docela cením."

Lupin se zachechtal, stáhl Snapea na sebe a přitiskl obličej k jeho hrudníku. "Já si jich taky cením. A miluju tě."

Snape se na něj zašklebil. "Nebuď sentimentální, Lupine." Ale pak Lupina objal, převrátil se s ním na bok a těsně před tím, než Lupin usnul, zaslechl ho zamumlat: "Taky tě miluju."


	29. Chapter 30

**DEN DVACÁTÝ OSMÝ** – Turecké potěšení

Pár: RL/Xiomara Hoochová

Téma: porno

PA: Knihy křestní jméno Hoochové neuvádí. 'Rolanda' z oficiálních sběratelských karet jsem nepoužila, protože jsem potřebovala jméno, začínající na 'X'.

Madame Hoochová otevřela dveře a uculila se. "To je dost, že se taky jednou zastavíš, Remusi. Než jsi mi poslal tu sovu, myslela jsem, že vy dva jste k sobě přirostli jak siamská dvojčata."

Lupin jí oplatil afektovaný úsměv a vytáhl lahev Ogdenovy nejlepší. "Siamská dvojačata bývají spojená _v bocích,_ jestli to nevíš. Dneska má Severus až do rána pracovat na nějakém lektvaru."

Měl rád Xiomaru Hoochovou a její neomalený humor, a nikdy jí nezapomněl, jak trpělivě mu pomáhala, když sbíral odvahu oslovit Snapea. Jakožto polovička jediného dalšího homosexuálního páru v Bradavicích mu poskytla útěchu i povzbuzení, a za co jí byl nejvíc vděčný, doslova ho postrčila do Snapeovy náruče. Naštěstí ho Snape neodmítl, ale přijal – jak ostatně Hoochová sebevědomě předvídala od samého začátku.

"Mimochodem, kde je tvoje drahá polovička?" řekl, a rozhlédl se, jestli někde neuvidí profesorku Mudlovských Studií.

Hoochová protáhla obličej. "Na exkurzi do Londýna s pokročilými studenty, takže dnes večer jsem celá tvoje. Popcorn už je připravený a ta Rolandina vymyšlenost je nastavená na promítání porna. Gay porna, abych tě nemusela křísit, kdybys zahlédl nahou ženskou."

"Oooh, ty víš, co mám rád." Lupin ji popadl za ruku a přitiskl si ji na prsa. "Kdybys byla chlap, dám Severusovi kopačky a uteču s tebou."

Hoochová se zakřenila. "Kdybys byl ženská a já nebyla vdaná, vezmu tě za slovo."

"Osud je proti nám," povzdechl si Lupin a teatrálně se zhroutil na kupu polštářů, naskládaných před gaučem.

Hoochová si k němu přisedla a zkřížila nohy pod sebou. "Dala bych ti pusu aby ses cítil líp, ale nejspíš bys ječel, že mám holčičí breberky."

"Hej!" Vykřikl Lupin pobouřeně. "To jsem naposledy udělal, když mi bylo, oh, maximálně dvacet."

Hoochová se zasmála a zapnula televizi s videopřehrávačem, kterou její milenka s něčí pomocí přeměnila na polomagické zařízení, schopné fungovat i v Bradavicích. Na obrazovce se okamžitě objevili dva neuvěřitelně atraktivní mladíci, kteří se letmo pozdravili, načež se začali svlékat. Oba přátelé se jedním pohledem dohodli, že bez laciné hudby a stupidních dialogů se obejdou, a Hoochová vypnula zvuk.

"Teplí nebo ne?" zeptala se a ukázala na dva muže, kteří na obrazovce nadšeně kopulovali.

Lupin se zamyslel. "Ten co kouří toho druhého je gay – nějak podezřele si to užívá. Druhá možnost je, že by byl prostitut. Nebo obojí. Ten druhý je na holky."

Hoochová si lehla na břicho, aby se podívala zblízka. Naklonila hlavu a zamračila se nad podivným úhlem, který režisér zvolil. "No nevím. Podle mě se mu to docela líbí."

Lupin si odfrkl. "Představ si, že i heteráci se rádi nechají vykouřit – a většině ani moc nesejde na tom, kdo jim to dělá. Ale neoplatí mu to."

"Chceš se vsadit?" Lupin upil whiskey a poslal lahev dál. "Vsadím se o galeon, že ho vytáhne dřív, než se udělá, srazí toho druhého na zem a ojede ho."

"Ani náhodou," odporovala Hoochová. "Já říkám, že se mu vystříká na obličej, pak klekne na všechny čtyři a bude se mu nabízet, ať ho ošuká."

"Beru."

Pár minut se mlčky dívali a družné ticho rušilo jen chroupání popcornu. Chvilku nato Lupin vítězně zavýskl.

"Vidíš! Co jsem ti říkal?" Natáhl ruku. "Zaplať."

Hoochová se ušklíbla, zvedla se na kolena a vydolova z kapsy minci. "Vsázím dvakrát tolik, že ten kocour támhle se přidá a rozdají si to ve třech."

Lupin si odfrkl a sebral jí peníz z dlaně. "Nech si zdát. Moje matka nevychovala žádného idiota."

"Když už mluvíme o idiotech," řekla Hoochová, oči upřené na obrazovku, kde se zmíněný mládenec právě blížil k ústřední dvojici. "Jak se ten starý parchant vlastně má?" Sáhla po láhvi s whiskey.

Lupin ji plácl po paži. "Hej! Trochu respektu, když mluvíš o muži mého srdce."

Hoochová se překvapeně otočila. "Tvého srdce? A to se stalo kdy?"

Lupin zrůžověl. "Tenhle měsíc. Trávili jsme spolu hodně času…"

Hoochová se poťouchle zašklebila a on zrudnul ještě víc.

"Ne tak, jak myslíš, Xi!"

"Díváme se na porno – na co jiného mám podle tebe myslet?"

Lupin protočil oči. "Prostě, povedlo se nám vyřešit pár... problémů. A Severus mi udělal piercing."

Hoochová vykulila oči. "Děláš si srandu."

"Ne, mluvím vážně." Lupin si rozepnul košili a ukázal jí propíchnutou bradavku. "Že prý chce něco, co vydrží napořád."

"Krásné," zamumlala Hoochová a opatrně se dotkla zlatého kroužku. "A co ty na to?"

"Řekl jsem mu, že ho miluju, a že „napořád" zní úžasně." Zasněně se usmál. "A jsem si jistý, že včera v noci, než jsme usnuli, řekl, že mě miluje."

"A dál?"

Lupin zamrkal. "Co ještě?"

"Myslela jsem, co jsi mu dal ty?" Vysvětlila trpělivě. "Severus mi nepřijde jako typ, co by nosil piercing. Takže jsi mu dal prsten – ne, to bych si všimla... musí to být něco míň nápadného, třeba přívěsek." Když viděla, jak Lupin zrudnul, zalapala po dechu. "Nenechal jsi ho tetovat, nebo tak něco, že ne?"

"Ne! Já, ehm, nedal jsem mu nic." Hoochová se zamračila a on rychle dodal. "Zatím."

"A to si někteří idioti myslí, že teplouši jsou ženské s pérem," odfrkla si Hoochová znechuceně. "Severus Snape, nejstydlivější člověk, kterého znám, opatrný až to pěkné není, ti důvěřuje natolik, že se ti svěří, že s tebou chce strávit celý život, dá ti zlatý piercing – a s tebou to ani nehne?"

Lupin sebou trhl, jak ho z jejího křiku zabolely uši. "No, on přece neřekl doslova, že by…"

"Myslím, že zlatý kruh v bradavce je dostatečně výmluvný." Vypnula televizi, vstala, vytrhla Lupinovi z ruky láhev s whiskey, zašpuntovala ji, popadla ho za ruku a tahala ho z polštářů. "Pohni sebou, obchody v Příčné ulici za chvilku zavírají."

Lupin se nechal zvednout ze země a přemýšlel, jestli náhodou nevypil víc, než si myslel. "Myslel jsem, že se spolu budeme dívat na porno."

"To můžeme až se vrátíme," řekla, a hnala ho ke krbu. "Právě teď jdeš koupit něco, co Severuse přesvědčí, že sice jsi idiot, ale chtěl bys být jeho idiot, pokud tě tedy ještě vezme na milost. A já jdu s tebou, protože nevěřím, že bys to sám nezbodal."

Lupin se nechal dostrkat ke krbu, a když mu Hoochová vrazila do ruky květináč s letaxovým práškem, usmál se na ni. "Ty jsi stejně bezvadná ženská, Xiomaro. Škoda, že nejsi chlap."

Hoochová se zazubila. "Nápodobně. A teď pohni tím svým kostnatým zadkem, než tě do něj nakopu."

Postarší čarodějka na druhém konci letaxové sítě si nejspíš myslela, že se zbláznil, když se vypotácel z krbu a řehtal se tak, že sotva popadal dech. Jenže Lupin se nestaral co si kdo myslí, protože si právě uvědomil, že je ten nejšťastnější parchant pod sluncem.

S čímž by Hoochová bezpochyby souhlasila. A hned pak by mu nakopala jeho kostnatý zadek.

* * *

**PP:** Nejsem si jistá, jestli ten povyk kolem Lupinova piercingu dává v češtině smysl, proto si dovolím krátké vysvětlení: v angličtině je „golden ring" metaforou, prakticky synonymem pro svatbu. „Golden ring" znamená doslova zlatý prsten, ale taky zlatý kroužek. Proto, když Snape dá Lupinovi zlatý kroužek – piercing, je to totéž, jako by ho požádal o ruku. S.L.


	30. Chapter 31

**DEN DVACÁTÝ DEVÁTÝ** – Mladí a neklidní

Pár: mladý RL/mladý SS

Téma: omlazující lektvar, yiffing (PP: standardně 'sex' mezi furries, zde aktivita na pomezí zoofilie, ale ne tak docela... no prostě uvidíte :) S.L.)

Snape se choval divně.

Přesněji řečeno, ještě divněji, než obvykle, opravil se Lupin. Ne, že on sám by se choval přímo normálně. Seděl u stolu, nimral se v jídle a cítil, jak ho v kapse pálí krabička od jednoho z nejluxusnějších kouzelnických klenotníků. Vytáhl ji, zíral na ni a přemýšlel, kolik whiskey asi musel vypít, že nechal Hoochovou, aby ho do tohohle nahnala. Od rána držel krabičku v ruce už několikrát, jenže kdykoliv zaslechl, že se blíží Snape, okamžitě ji zas schoval zpátky do kapsy. Neměl nejmenší tušení kdy a jak svůj dárek milenci předat, a netroufal si ani domýšlet, jestli ho Snape vůbec přijme. Co když si Lupin ten piercing špatně vložil? Nepochyboval, že Snape stojí o stálý vztah, ale manželství na celý život je přece jen něco úplně jiného. Co když Snape řekl 'napořád', a myslel třeba 'dokud jsme oba v Bradavicích'?

Fakt, že zrovna byla úplňková noc, mu taky zrovna neulehčil život. I když díky Snapeovu vylepšení omějového lektvaru byla přeměna neporovnatelně snadnější než kdykoliv předtím, Lupin se stejně cítil nervózní, rozbolavělý, a hlavně – opuštěný.

Při prvním úplňku od chvíle, co se spolu začali scházet, Remus bez velkého nadšení prohlásil, že noc stráví ve své pracovně, přičemž doufal, že mu Snape navrhne, aby zůstal s ním. K jeho zklamání (nikoliv však překvapení) Snape nic takového neudělal ani tehdy, ani během následujícího půl roku. Lupin mu to nezazlíval – když vezmeme v úvahu jeho první setkání s vlkodlakem, není divu, že Snapeovi zůstalo doživotní trauma. Lupinovi nezbylo než se smířit s tím, že bude úplňky trávit o samotě, schoulený u krbu, zatímco marně touží stočit se do klubíčka v jejich velké posteli. A aspoň po přeměně tam pro něj Snape vždycky byl a tím svým svérázným, nesmlouvavým způsobem ho opečovával, zatímco se Remus vzpamatovával ze svého utrpení.

Lupin si povzdechl a přemítal, kde asi Snape může být a jestli se s ním ještě přijde aspoň rozloučit. Znovu sáhnul do kapsy pro krabičku a znovu přemítal, kdy se s ní vytasit. Jestli před přeměnou, kdy má ještě relativně dost fyzických sil – jenže pak by musel trávit několik hodin bez Snapea, nebo až po přeměně, ale to zase bývá unavený k padnutí, a nejspíš by všechno úplně zmotal.

Potichu zaklel a v duchu si slíbil, že Hoochové v pracovně vypustí plnou klec cornwallských rarášků.

Z chmurných myšlenek ho vytrhl přílet jedné ze školních sov. Ve spáru držela lahvičku a na nožce měla vzkaz, který Lupin hned zvědavě otevřel.

_Remusi,_

_hodinu před tím, než vyjde měsíc, běž do Chroptící Chýše a vem si lektvar, který ti posílám. Prosím. Důvod se včas dozvíš. Na účinky lektvaru, který bereš pravidelně, tento nebude mít vliv._

_Severus _

Lupin si vzkaz přečetl ještě několikrát, a zamyšleně svraštil obočí. Snape mu občas řekl Remusi, to je pravda, ovšem málokdy k tomu docházelo mimo ložnici. A proč by měl chtít, aby Lupin šel do Chýše? Myšlenka, že to celé je past, mu bleskla hlavou – jenže všichni nepřátelé (o kterých věděl) byli mrtví nebo ve vězení, a rychlé detekční kouzlo potvrdilo, že vzkaz skutečně napsal Severus. Což znamenalo, že jeho milenec má něco za lubem – ale co, to si Lupin nedokázal ani představit. Pokrčil rameny. Už si zvykl, že Snapea nepřechytračí, a tak prostě udělal, co po něm dopis žádal.

Přesně hodinu před východem měsíce přešel přes školní pozemky a zmáčkl suk na Vrbě Mlátičce. S nostalgií vzpomínal, jak často dělal přesně totéž, když byl ještě chlapec. Naposled tady byl v Harryho třetím ročníku – srdce cítil až v krku, když se hnal tunelem jako o závod, aby Harryho zachránil před uprchlým trestancem Siriusem Blackem. Pár dní nato přišel o práci. Teď měl své místo zpátky – a Sirius byl mrtvý…

Zatřásl hlavou, aby se zbavil pochmurných myšlenek, a vystoupal po chodišti do Chýše. Na první pohled bylo jasné, že tam byl někdo před ním – postel vypadala čerstvě povlečená, a celou místnost osvětlovaly zapálené svíčky.

Lupin se zamračil a přemýšlel, proč se Snape obtěžoval aby zútulnil tuhle skrýš, když ho přece mohl nechat přeměnit se v pracovně jako vždycky. Zamrazilo ho – možná Snape nechce vlkodlaka tak blízko, nechce ho v jejich společných pokojích.

Zhluboka se nadechl, odzátkoval lahvičku a přičichl – vůně mu byla naprosto neznámá. Ne, že by zrovna na tom bylo něco zvláštního – lektvary nikdy nepatřily mezi jeho nejsilnější stránky. Čím si ale mohl být jistý bylo, že nedrží v ruce mnoholičný lektvar. Tenhle byl totiž cítit trávou a hlínou, skoro jako louka po jarním deštíku, a Lupin si najednou uvědomil, že se usmívá. Odevzdaně pokrčil rameny a jedním hltem odvar vypil.

Tělo mu rozechvěly zvláštní vibrace, podobné těm po požití mnoholičného lektvaru, jenom slabší. Navíc, místo, aby se mu zvedl žaludek, cítil se nezvykle uvolněný a veselý, chtělo se mu smát se nahlas, nebo tancovat radostí.

Poprvé za všechny své návštěvy Chroptící Chýše zatoužil vidět, jak vypadá.

Přivolal si malé zrcátko, které vzápětí málem upustil – uviděl v něm totiž sám sebe, jenže o dvacet let mladšího.

"Milosrdná Kirké," zamumlal, uchvácený obrazem svého já bez vrásek a šedivých vlasů a posmutnělých očí. "Omlazovací lektvar."

"Ne úplně, ale jsi blízko," opravil ho známý – a přesto tak nějak jiný – hlas ode dveří. Lupin se rychle otočil, připravený se bránit. Musel pootevřít ústa úžasem, když rozpoznal šestnáctiletého Severuse Snapea.

"Severusi?" vydechl, v marné snaze dát si dohromady co se to vlastně děje.

"V duchu jsme pořád stejně staří jako ve skutečnosti," dodal Severus, dál se opírajíc o futro.

Lupin si znovu připomněl jeho chlapecký hlas, nakřáplý, ale s příslibem budoucí sametové uhlazenosti, a ten zvuk ho naplnil pocitem sladké nostalgie.

"Tento příbuzný mnoholičného lekvaru dokáže omladit tělo – o kolik, to závisí na dávkování. Například my dva jsme teď přesně o dvacet let mladší."

"Ale – proč?"

Severus naklonil hlavu, v černém hábitu výrazně připomínal havrana. Lupin si ho prohlédl pozorněji – ano, Severus měl na sobě Zmijozelský studentský hábit. "Víš, co je dneska za den, Remusi?"

Lupin zamrkal. "Třicátého května?"

"Dvacáté výročí našeho prvního setkání na tomto půvabném místě."

Lupinovi spadla čelist. Konečně pochopil. "Ty – chceš si zopakovat ten den? Proč?"

Severus lehce zčervenal a místo na Lupina zíral na podlahu. "Mělo mi dojít, co jsi, při mých znalostech Obrany. Jenže… když šlo o tebe, nikdy jsem se nedovedl pořádně soustředit – nejspíš proto jsem na to taky hned nepřišel. Kdybych měl tenkrát trochu víc času…" Stisknul rty. "Nicméně, díky příteli Blackovi a jeho malé pasti jsem zjistil pravdu dřív, než jsem se na ni mohl připravit. Neřku-li předem vyřešit problémy, související s tvou transformací, jako jsem to udělal později."

Lupin otevřel ústa překvapením. "To ty jsi vynalezl omějový lektvar? Proč jsi mi nikdy nic neřekl?"

Severus pokrčil rameny, tváře ještě pořád zardělé. "Nejspíš jsem čekal na vhodnou chvíli. Nechtěl jsem… nestál jsem o tvou náklonnost z vděčnosti. Taky jsem mezitím pracoval na řešení druhé části problému."

Než se Lupin stačil zeptat co tím myslí, muž před ním se zmenšil, pak se zase protáhl, a nakonec dopadl na všechny čtyři – a na Severusově místě se objevil velký černý leopard.

"Severusi?" ujišťoval se Lupin nevěřícně. Leopard naklonil hlavu, jako by říkal: "Kdo jiný by to asi byl, Lupine, ty idiote." Lupin se nedokázal ubránit smíchu. Severus se přeměnil zpět do svého mladšího já.

"Ty ses stal zvěromágem... kvůli mně?" Dokonce i jemu samotnému zněl vlastní hlas nějak zastřeně.

Severus zvedl oči v sloup. "Ne, půl roku jsem strávil vyplivováním vlastních chlupů, abych mohl s Minervou zasvěceně diskutovat o chytání myší. Samozřejmě, že jsem to udělal kvůli tobě."

Lupin ho impulsivně přitáhl k sobě a přitiskl si jeho tvář k rameni. Nic mu nechybělo víc, než když se Sirius přeměnil a dělal mu za úplňku společnost, a nesmírně se mu ulevilo, když si uvědomil, že už nebude muset trávit noci své přeměny sám.

"Děkuju ti," zašeptal, protože sevřený krk mu nedovolil mluvit nahlas. "Ani nevíš, co to pro mě znamená."

"Nebuď sentimentální, Lupine," odbyl ho Severus, ale dál ho objímal a Lupin se musel usmát.

"Jistě," řekl, a přitiskl rozesmátou tvář k Severusově krku. "Od člověka, který právě přeměnil polorozpadlou barabiznu v hnízdečko lásky to sedí."

"Dobře, žes mi připomněl." Neochotně propustil Lupina z objetí. "Ten lektvar nepůsobí věčně. Jestli si chceme splnit tuhle malou fantazii, je na čase začít."

"Cokoliv si budeš přát, Severusi. Ty tady dneska velíš."

Severus kývnul a zamířil zpátky ke dveřím. "Vyjdu ven a zase se vrátím. Až mě uvidíš, dělej, že jsi překvapený – to by snad nemělo být nad tvé herecké schopnosti."

Lupin si odfrknul, ale to už Severus na odchodu nezaslechl. S nedočkavým úsměvem se Lupin v myšlenkách vrátil zpátky do minulosti a vzpomínal na onu konkrétní noc…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Remus se rozhlédl po Chýši a v duchu poděkoval domácím skřítkům, kteří zřejmě po jeho poslední přeměně trochu uklidili. Čerstvě povlékli postel a přinesli pár svíček – ne, že by je zapaloval. Nechtěl riskovat, že vlk některou převrhne a zapálí dům, a po přeměně jejich světlo stejně nebude potřebovat.

S povzdechem se začal svlékat. Sice ještě zbýval nějaký čas, ale proč to odkládat na poslední chvilku? Brumbál mu vychválil nový experimentální lektvar v zářivých barvách, ale Remus dávno věděl, že si nemá dělat zbytečné naděje. Za svůj krátký život už vyzkoušel bezpočet léků a procedúr, a jediné, co mu kdy opravdu pomohlo, byla přítomnost jeho přátel – zvěromágů.

Dnes v noci se ale bude muset obejít bez nich, blížilo se totiž zkouškové období. Všichni se učili v každé volné chvilce, zvlášť James a Sirius, kteří se chtěli stát bystrozory. Remus si právě přetahoval přes hlavu košili, když ho vyrušil zvuk otevírajích se padacích dvířek. Ztuhnul.

"Siriusi? Jamesi? Lumos!" Svíčky se rozhořely – nesmí zapomenout zase je zhasnout, než se přemění.

Do místnosti vstoupil Severus Snape, temné oči upřené na Remuse. "Dobrý večer, Remusi."

"Severusi?" zeptal se Remus vylekaně, ale pak se usmál. V poslední době skoro neměli šanci sejít se spolu někde o samotě, tedy když nepočítal těch pát rychlých polibků mezi regály v knihovně. A Remusovo vyhladovělé mladé tělo potřebovalo mnohem víc…

Vyhladovělý…

"Severusi, honem běž pryč!" vykřikl naléhavě, a několika rychlými kroky byl u druhého chlapce. "Neptej se proč – všechno ti vysvětlím potom – ale teď musíš hned odejít."

"To je v pořádku," odpověděl Severus, a prstem se dotkl jizvy na Remusově rameni. "Já to vím."

Jeho dotek v Remusovi něco spustil, kalhoty mu najednou začínaly být nepříjemně těsné. "Jak?" zeptal se chraplavým hlasem.

Severus se na něj podíval, jako by spadl z višně. "Při mých známkách z Obrany…?" Nepřestával hladit jeho rameno.

"Tak co tady děláš?" divil se Remus. Snažil se nekňučet, ale Severusovy prsty na nahé kůži mu to zrovna neusnadňovaly.

"Tvůj drahý Black mi řekl, kde tě najdu." Zvedl obočí. "Nejspíš si myslel, že mě vyděsíš k smrti, a pak se mi bude moct vysmát. Postaral jsem se, aby nás nikdo nerušil."

"Postaral…nás…?" nechápal Remus, který měl pocit, jako by v jeho scénáři chybělo pár stránek. Ne, že by to bylo podstatné – přinejmenším dokud Severusovy prsty budou pokračovat v tom, co právě předváděly.

Severus kývnul, a Remusovi neuniknul hladový výraz v jeho očích. "Padací dveře jsou zavřené na zástrčku, z téhle strany. A – odpusť, jestli jsem si něco špatně vyložil, ale měl jsem dojem, že bys chtěl posunout náš vztah na jinou úroveň…?"

Remus normálně miloval každé slovo, které sešlo ze Severusových rtů, ale právě teď nebyl na diskuze vhodný okamžik. Zbývalo jen pár minut, a Severus v zájmu vlastní bezpečnosti musel pryč. Proto ho umlčel jak nejlíp dokázal – polibkem.

Severus zasténal a objal ho, zatímco dominantní stránka Remusova já převzala nad polibkem kontrolu. Tiskli se k sobě tak pevně, jako by chtěli svá těla spojit v jedno, což přinejmenším vlkodlakovi tam uvnitř znělo jako vynikající nápad.

"Nejde to," řekl konečně, a přinutil se Severuse odstrčit. "Nechci ti ublížit."

"Nic se mi nestane," řekl Severus sebejistě. "Ten nový lektvar, co jsi dostával od ředitele? Sám jsem ho vynalezl."

Remus si ho změřil významným pohledem. "Ne, že bych chtěl pochybovat o tvých schopnostech, ale pokud já vím, ten lektvar není prověřený. Odmítám riskovat tvůj život – "

Nedořekl, protože na místě, kde před chvilkou stál Severus, se objevila obrovská černá kočka. Ne, leopard, opravil se Remus, a musel se pousmát. Jak výstižné, pomyslel si. A pak se rozesmál naplno – došlo mu, že tohle Severus musel udělat jen kvůli němu. Naučil se kvůli němu být zvěromágem, zrovna jako Remusovi kamarádi.

Při vzpomínce na přátele jeho úsměv trochu vybledl. Severus se okamžitě proměnil zpátky a váhavě položil ruku na jeho tvář.

"Remusi? Myslel jsem, že budeš mít radost. Když jsem zvěromág, neublížíš mi, ani kdyby lektvar nezabral."

"Já mám radost," řekl rychle Remus, popadl ho za ruku a políbil jeho dlaň. "Akorát… je toho na mě nějak moc."

A právě v té chvíli si uvědomil, že konečně nastal správný okamžik. Sáhnul do kapsy.

"Něco jsem ti koupil," podával Severusovi krabičku.

Severus ji otevřel a překvapeně se na něj podíval. "Remusi?" Na sametovém polštářku ležel zlatý prsten a tenký zlatý řetízek. Při bližším pohledu Severus viděl, že prsten zdobí jejich iniciály. Jestli si teď ten řetízek připne kolem krku, podle starých zvyků budou zasnoubeni. A kdyby si nasadil prsten na prst, budou s Remusem podle kouzelnického práva manželé.

Remus sklopil oči a byl si jistý, že se červená. "Já vím, že je to asi trochu předčasné…"

Severus vzal prsten z krabičky a beze slova si ho navlékl na prst.

Remus měl pocit, že radostí vyskočí z kůže. "To…no teda. Chci říct, díky. Jako že přijímáš."

Severus protočil oči. "Výřečný jako vždy, Lupine."

"Slova nechám na tobě," odpověděl Remus. "Já jsem totiž muž činu."

Načež přitáhl Severuse k sobě a líbal ho, dokud oběma nedošel dech a nemuseli se na chvilku odtrhnout.

"No teda," zamumlal Severus, tvář přitisknutou k Remusově rameni. Nebyl si jistý, jak k tomu došlo, ale najednou zjistil, že oba mají svlečený hábit, rozepnutou košili a jejich nahé hrudníky se dotýkají. "Uvědomuješ si, že tohle je, technicky vzato, naše svatební noc?"

Remus se zasmál. "Jako že mám být něžný? Au!" postěžoval si, když ho Severus kousnul do krku.

"Pako," pokáral ho Severus. "Nezapomínej, že do tvé přeměny už nezbývá moc času, a i když tě miluju v každé podobě, aspoň napoprvé bych se obešel bez zoofilie."

Remuse zahřálo u srdce – takže pro Severuse je to taky poprvé, stejně jako pro něj. "Já taky," propustil ho z objetí a jemně ho položil na postel. Nemohl si nevšimnout, že když jeho ruce zamířily k zipu kalhot, Severus je upřeně sledoval – kupodivu to bylo spíš vzrušující, než že by se Remus styděl. Skopnul z nohou boty, shodil kalhoty a nechal je spadnout na podlahu.

Severus ho hltal očima. "Krásný," zamumlal.

Remus se začervenal. "Nejsem," bránil se. "Ne tak, jako ty." Vylezl na postel a posadil se Severusovi obkročmo přes stehna, dlaněmi přejížděl po jeho bledé hrudi. "Tak hladký a bílý a elegantní."

Severus si odfrknul. "Chceš říct vychrtlý a sinalý jak po žloutence."

"Ne, nechci," zavrtěl Remus hlavou a políbil ho. "Miluju tě, Severusi Snape, a myslím si, že jsi krásný. Ve srovnání s tebou, já jsem hrubý a zarostlý."

"Mně se tak líbíš," ujistil ho Severus a prohrábl chlupy na Remusových prsou.

"V tom případě oba máme, co jsme chtěli." Remus zase letmo políbil Severuse na rty, než se začal pomalu sunout níž po jeho těle. Cestou Severuse svlékal a políbil každý kousek odhalené kůže. To byla novinka, smět se dívat a dotýkat se a ochutnat. Zatím se jim poštěstila jen trocha vášnivého líbání a párkrát se vzájemně vyhonit v tmavých kumbálech. Ačkoliv... jednou pozdě večer, když v knihovně zůstali sami, Severus vlezl pod stůl – a pod jeho hábit – a udělal mu to pusou.

Teď měl on před sebou Severusův penis, a pokusně ho trošku ozlíznul, aby zjistil, jak asi chutná. Dokonale, rozhodlo se jeho tělo, a on nadšeně lízal a sál, dokud ho Severus nezatahal za vlasy, jako varování, že se blíží k vyvrcholení. Remus, místo aby přestal, otevřel pořádně ústa, vtáhl Severusův penis jak nejhlouběji mohl a začal sát s dvojnásobným úsilím. Severus vykřikl, zazmítal se pod ním, a Remus polykal. Nebylo to zlé, vlastně si pomyslel, že na tohle by si docela rád zvyknul. S posledním polibkem na špičku penisu se Remus zvednul, lehl si vedle svého milence a políbil ho na ústa.

Severus polibek docela ochotně opětoval, a zamumlal mu do úst: "Co ty?"

"Můžu počkat," odpověděl Remus a sázel na Severusovu tvář jeden polibek za druhým. Proč si nikdy nevšiml, jaké má jeho přítel husté, černočerné řasy…

Severus se odtáhl a vylovil zpod postele své kalhoty. Něco vyndal z kapsy – malý kelímek – a ukázal ho Remusovi. "Vem si mě."

Remus zamrkal, teprve teď mu došlo, že v krabičce nejspíš bude lubrikant. Při pomyšlení, že by mohl být uvnitř Severuse – jeho manžela – mu penis nadšeně zapulsoval, přesto Remus zaváhal. "Víš to jistě?" Severus po něm střelil tím svým pohledem, a Remus se zazubil. "Jo, já vím. 'Přestaň se chovat jako idiot, Lupine, kdybych to nemyslel vážně, nebudu tady mávat lubrikantem."

Severus se ušklíbl. "Velmi správně, Remusi. Je vidět, že nejsi úplně beznadějný případ. Na rozdíl od svých kamarádů."

"Dík moc." Remus se o kousek posunul a poplácal Severuse po boku. "Otoč se na bok, zvedni nohu a podrž si ji nahoře. Poprvé je to tak prý nejjednodušší."

Severus poslechl, ale Remus měl dojem, že i když se jeho milenec těší, chvěje se strachem. Položil se těsně za Severuse a přitiskl mu rty na zátylek. "Uvolni se," zamumlal a hladil ho po celém těle. "Nejdřív tě připravím."

Opatrně do něj vsunul nejdřív prsty, zvolna otvor roztahoval a cítil, jak Severus na jeho dotek okamžitě reaguje. Pak si pečlivě naolejoval penis, a pomalu, pomaličku začal vstupovat dovnitř.

Severus byl horký, těsný, Severus byl ráj na zemi a Remus se musel kousat do rtu, aby nepostupoval moc rychle nebo příliš bezohledně. Naštěstí v této pozici nebylo tak těžké se ovládnout, ačkoliv ve chvíli, kdy konečně celý proniknul dovnitř, myslel, že každým okamžikem zemře nedočkavostí.

"V pořádku?" zeptal se tiše, líbajíc Severusův krk a ucho.

"Jo," oddychoval Severus. "Plný. Pro Kirké, tak už se pohni, Lupine!"

Remus zabublal smíchy a ještě jednou ho políbil, pak přitiskl čelo na Severusova záda a soustředil se na pomalý, pravidelný rytmus, aby svému milenci neublížil. Ačkoliv Severus rozhodně nezněl, jako by ho něco bolelo, právě naopak. Remus se nemohl dočkat, až si vymění místa; doufal, že by snad ráno, než se vrátí do školy, mohl Severuse přesvědčit aby jej zbavil panictví. Po přeměně vždycky býval unavený, ale představa, že leží v náručí svého milého a jeho elegantní penis se v něm pomalu pohybuje, z něj vyloudila nedočkavé zasténání.

Zrychlil přirážení a přitom lehce pozměnil úhel, čímž zřejmě zasáhl něco uvnitř, co přimělo Severuse hlasitě sténat a divoce mu vycházet vstříc. To už bylo víc, než dokázal snést. V posledním záblesku logického myšlení ještě sevřel rukou Severusův penis, ale pak už ho přemohlo vyvrcholení. Měl pocit, že slyšel Severuse znovu vykřiknout a na ruce ucítil mokro, ale byl příliš ponořený do vlastního orgasmu, než aby tomu věnoval moc pozornosti.

Naposled přitiskl rty na Severusův zátylek a opatrně z něj vyklouzl. Hlasité zasyknutí mu napovědělo, že druhý chlapec to ráno bude cítit, ale kupodivu, místo aby si to vyčítal, byl sám se sebou podezřele spokojený a majetnicky se pro sebe zašklebil.

Můj.

Se zaúpěním se posadil, sebral z podlahy vlastní odhozenou košili a oba je otřel. "Severusi," řekl, stiskl druhému chlapci rameno a mírně jím zatřásl. "Už je čas. Radši by ses měl přeměnit, pro jistotu."

Severus si pro sebe něco zabručel, ale poslušně se přeměnil v černého leoparda. Remus ho pohladil po hedvábné srsti a usmál se.

"To se dalo čekat, že budeš kočka," poškádlil ho. Leopard na něj zavrčel, a znělo tak typicky Severusovsky, že Remus vyprskl smíchy. "Promiň. Leopard."

Ozvaly se první známky nadcházející transformace a on mimoděk zaúpěl. I když vděčně uznal, že to nebylo tak zlé, jako to bývalo dřív. Než Severus vymyslel lektvar, který mu umožnil zůstat při smyslech i po přeměně. Jeho tělo se kroutilo a formovalo a přetvářelo a o několik nesnesitelných minut později ležel na posteli chvějící se, těžce oddechující vlk.

Něco teplého olízlo jeho packu a vlk pootočil hlavu. Leopard ho ještě chvilku upřeně pozoroval, pak se naklonil blíž, a než Remus stačil uniknout před možným nebezpečím, olíznul mu tlamu.

To ještě nikdo neudělal. Tichošlápek mu často olíznul tlapu nebo čumák, ale to bylo jiné. Nic, co by připomínalo polibek. Leopard to udělal znovu, a Remus zaslechl zvláštní kručivý zvuk. Že by jeho žaludek? Zamyslel se – večeři určitě moc nedal. Teprve pak mu došlo, že zvuk nevychází z něj, ale od Severuse – Severus předl.

A ve stejné chvíli si Remus uvědomil, že přemýšlí úplně jasně, že mu rozum nezastírá šílená touha po krvi jako dřív – fungovalo to! Severusův lektvar zabral!

Obrovsky se mu ulevilo a rychle si pospíšil olíznout leopardovi čumák. Udělal to ještě jednou, schválně Severusovi na zlost, pak velkou kočku přimáčkl k zemi a důkladně ji olízal od hlavy k patě. Černá srst byla jemná jako samet, hřejivá a hebká, a z intenzivní vůně semene a rostoucího vzrušení se mu příjemně zatočila hlava. Pečlivě olízal srstí porostlé koule a jednou přejel jazykem po odhaleném penisu.

Severus zavrčel, vykroutil se zpod něj, a pro změnu on přišpendlil pod sebou vlka, břicho na břicho. Nebylo to pohodlné, ale Remus se ochotně podřídil a máváním ocasu dával najevo, že si vůbec neštěžuje. Leopard začenichal v jeho srsti, pak se o něj začal otírat a Remus vykvikl potěšením. Severus předl hlasitěji a přirážel důrazněji, jejich penisy se o sebe třely rychleji a rychleji, dokud oba milenci nepadli vyčerpáním na jednu ulepenou, šťastnou hromadu.

Po pár minutách slastného ticha leopard vydal nějaký kočičí zvuk, přeložitelný asi jako 'podívej se, co jsi mi provedl se srstí', a vlk pobaveně vyštěkl.

Lupin si spokojeně povzdechl, nikdy by neřekl, jak nečekaně dobře ten večer skončí. Snape přijal jeho prsten, byl ochotný strávit s ním zbytek života. Věděl, že ráno je čeká dlouhý rozhovor, museli probrat spoustu detailů, shodnout se na nějakém plánu. Ale prozatím byl spokojený. S dalším povzdechem položil hlavu na Severusovy packy a oddal se spánku.


	31. Chapter 32

**DEN TŘICÁTÝ - Zippity Do-Dah**

Pár: RL/Blaise Zabini

Téma: zipy (BDSM)

Lupina probudil nos, otírající se vytrvale o jeho krk. Uculil se. "Někdo má po ránu podezřele moc energie."

"Nějaké námitky?" zeptal se Snape, a tiskl mu na krk jeden polibek za druhým.

"V žádném případě, pokud tedy tobě nevadí, že já tady budu jen ležet a nechám se uctívat."

Snape si odfrknul. "Ty máš opravdu nízké sebevědomí, co?"

"Od toho jsi tady ty, abys mi ho srážel." Převalil se na záda a usmál se na Snapea, který se nad ním skláněl. "Dobré ráno, manžílku."

"Dobré, ženuško."

Lupin ho plácnul do prsou. "Hej! Já odmítám dělat manželku, tak ani nezačínej."

Snape se lehce pousmál. "Víš to jistě? Protože já jsem měl v plánu začít zhruba tady." Sklonil hlavu a jazykem polaskal Lupinovy bradavky, čímž si vysloužil hlasité zavzdychání. "Ale když říkáš, že mám přestat…"

Lupin mu položil ruku na hlavu a přidržel ho na místě. "Přestaň zlobit."

"Máš rád, když to dělám."

"Někdy."

Snape se mu vytrhl a posadil se na paty. "Co kdybych si pro tebe dnes ráno vymyslel něco speciálního?"

Lupin si ho podezíravě změřil. "Co přesně máš na mysli?"

Snape sáhnul do kapsy kalhot a vytáhl známou flaštičku. "Co kdybychom dnešní večer oslavili trochu dřív?"

Lupin se se zájemem podíval na štítek. "Zabini?"

Snape kývnul.

"Ale nezapomeň, že nemůžeš čekat žádné vrcholné výkony."

"Oh, o tom si ještě promluvíme, až s tebou budu hotový."

Lupin protočil oči.

"Bez obav, Lupine. Vše mám pevně v ruce."

"V to doufám," odvětil Lupin, a ve výmluvném gestu položil dlaň na svůj ochablý penis.

Tentokrát zvedl oči v sloup Snape, ale pak vstal a natáhl si vypůjčený studentský hábit.

"Mmm, takže pan Zabini má smysl pro tradici?" komentoval to Lupin s širokým úsměvem.

"Pan Zabini je pragmatik a ví, že strojit se v situacích, jako je tato, je ztráta času a energie." Snape vytáhl lahvičku ze své zřejmě bezedné kapsy, a hodil do ní vlas. Lektvar krátce zabublal a následně putoval do Snapeova zažívacího traktu.

O několik okamžiků později stál v pokoji Blaise Zabini, obličej zacloněný vlasy, ale ne dost na to, aby před Lupinem utajil lesk ve svých tmavých očích.

"Profesore Lupine? Profesor Snape mě poslal za vámi… nechal mě po škole. A vy prý potřebujete s něčím pomoct?"

"Ach, ano," protáhl Lupin znaveně a z postele se na mladého muže zadíval. "Dnes ráno se nějak nemůžu domluvit s hábitem. Zdá se, že se zipy spikly proti mně. Už jste někdy slyšel o zipech, Zabini?"

"Ano, pane; troufám si říct, že s nimi mám bohaté zkušenosti. Dovolíte?"

Lupin mávnul rukou, že je se vším svolný. Zabini zvedl z podlahy kalhoty a odněkud vylovil několik kolíčků na prádlo a kus provázku. Lupin ho zvědavě pozoroval, ale Zabini neřekl ani slovo – pouze si klekl na postel vedle něj.

"Trik je v tom, pane, že zuby zipu musí do sebe přesně zapadnout," vysvětlil Zabini. Položil provázek přes Lupinův hrudník tak, že konce se dotýkaly bradavek. Vzal první kolíček a připnul ho Lupinovi na bradavku. Lupin ostře zasykl, naštěstí bolest brzy vystřídal velmi příjemný pocit. Asi o palec dál Zabini připnul na kůži další kolíček a bolest se opět téměř okamžitě změnila v potešení, stejně jako se to stalo u několika následujících kolíčků, včetně toho posledního, který sevřel Lupinovu druhou bradavku.

"Jaké to je, profesore?" zeptal se Zabini. "Lepší?" Lupin, vznášející se na vlně endorfinů, jen zasněně přikývnul. Zabini sklouzl pohledem k jeho rozkroku, a při pohledu na působivou erekci se uculil. "Vidím, že se dobře bavíte." Našel tubu lubrikantu, zapadlou od včerejší noci mezi matracemi a důkladně namazal Lupinův penis, načež si nazdvedl hábit, aby se Lupin mohl dívat, a bez dalších okolků na něj nasedl. Pak hábit zase spustil a začal v rychlém rytmu zvedat zadek.

Lupin zasténal, když jeho penis obklopilo těsné horko, a musel pevně sevřít v pěstech prostěradlo, jinak by Zabiniho popadl za boky a začal přirážet vlastním tempem. Zabini vypadal celý oblečený, ale Lupin pod hábitem cítil jeho nahé tělo, a to bylo tak sexy, tak dokonale vzrušující, že hned začal přemýšlet jak svého milence přesvědčí, aby si to zopakovali – jen tuhle část, až bude Snape zase ve vlastním těle.

Vtom Zabini popadl jeden konec provázku, rychle zatáhl a všechny kolíčky, jeden za druhým, povolily. Lupin otevřel ústa aby vykřikl, ale nevydal ani hlásek – bolest se ve vteřině změnila v extázi a omračující orgasmus.

Když Lupin zas přišel k sobě, Snape-Zabini se rozvaloval na něm, se spokojeným a samolibým výrazem ve tváři. "No?" zeptal se.

"Neříkal jsi náhodou, že nebudu muset hnout prstem?" postěžoval si Lupin zesláble. "Cítím se, jako by mě převálcoval hipogryf."

Snape se rozesmál a políbil ho. Lupin nepochyboval, že tohle mu Snape bude předhazovat až do smrti, ale náladu mu to v nejmenším nezkazilo. Pevně svého partnera objal a za chvilku už spal.


	32. Chapter 33

**DEN TŘICÁTÝ PRVNÍ – Domácí pohoda**

Pár: RL/SS, ?/SS

Téma: žádné

Lupin měl výtečnou náladu.

Už podruhé se toho rána probudil v náruči svého milence – ne, ne, manžela. Zkusil si to pro sebe říct: můj manžel. Dokonce i teď, několik hodin po tom, co si dali slib, se musel usmívat. (Samozřejmě Snape by řekl, že se tak culí kvůli tomu, co dělali před spaním, ten domýšlivý parchant.)

Sotva se objevili u snídaně, Brumbál se na ně podíval a oči mu zasvítily: "Ale Severusi! Zdá se mi, že dnes máte na sobě něco nového, není-liž pravda?"

Ostatní profesoři se jako na povel podívali nejdřív na Snapea, který byl jako vždy od hlavy k patě celý v čeném, a pak na Brumbála, jako by přemýšleli, jestli už staříkovi konečně přeskočilo. Lupin s námahou zachovával kamenný výraz, zatímco Snape otočil hlavu, aby Brumbálovi zdvořile odpověděl.

"Děkuji, Albusi. S Remusem samozřejmě ještě musíme vyřídit všechny formality. Pokud potřebujete poradit, dovolil bych si navrhnout ložní prádlo, nebo možná něco do kuchyně." Zvedl k ústům svůj ranní šálek čaje, a světlo se odrazilo od prstenu na jeho levé ruce.

Sinistra, která právě uskrla kávy, se málem zadusila. "Vy jste se vzali?"

"Vážně?" Ujišťoval se Kratiknot našeně. "No to je báječné! Báječné!" Naklonil se k Hagridovi, který seděl vedle něj z druhé strany. "Slyšel jste to, Rubeusi? Severus a Remus jsou manželé!"

"U sta hromů!" vyjekl Hagrid, a jeho halasný projev upoutal pozornost studentů u nejbližšího stolu. Věnoval Snapeovi a Lupinovi zářivý úsměv. "Je todlecto vůbec možný? Všecko nejlepší vám voběma!"

Zpráva se rychle rozšířila k Nebelvírskému stolu a odtud i k ostatním kolejím. Půlka studentů zůstala zírat s otevřenými ústy a druhá si mezi sebou o překot šuškala, ale to Snapeovi v nejmenším nezabránilo, aby dál klidně jedl svou snídani. Zato Lupin se jenom křenil a nemohl pozřít jediné sousto; dokonce ani když mu Snape dupnul na nohu a polohlasně zavrčel, aby se _už konečně přestal řehtat, pro lásku Merlinovu!_

"Už jsem ti někdy řekl, jak miluju, když na mě vrčíš?" zamumlal Snapeovi do ucha a široce se usmál.

"To mnohé vysvětluje," odvětil Snape břitce, "vzhledem k tomu, že prakticky nic jiného nedělám."

Několik kolegů se na ně podívalo, jako by nevěřili svým uším. Lupin se jen zasmál, ale konečně se mu povedlo obrátit pozornost zpátky ke snídani.

Ovšem po zbytek dne se už nedokázal soustředit na nic. Věděl, že vypadá jako idiot, když chodí po hradě a usmívá se jak měsíček nad hnojem, ale nijak zvlášť ho to netrápilo. Byl šťastný a zamilovaný.

qp-db-qp-db-qp-db-qp

Lupin odpočíval v posteli a díval se, jak se jeho partner chystá k spánku. On sám už se svlékl do boxerek a těšil se na poklidný společný večer. I když si užíval všechny své fantazie, vysoké tempo, které nasadili, začínalo být více než únavné, a on se už doopravdy těšil až se se Severusem zase normálně pomiluje.

Snape ho sjel pohledem a ušklíbl se. "Nemůžu si nevšimnout, že ses od rána ještě nepřestal spokojeně culit."

"Někdo tady má přehnané mínění o svých výkonech," odsekl Lupin. "Jestli to musíš vědět, usmívám se kvůli tomu, co se stalo u snídaně. Překvapil jsi mě."

Snape zvedl obočí. "Náš vztah přece nebyl žádným tajemstvím. Myslíš si snad, že bych se styděl se k němu přiznat? Že bych naše manželství zapřel?"

Lupin pokrčil rameny a díval se jinam. "Vlkodlaci většinou nejsou mezi lidmi zrovna oblíbení."

"Na rozdíl od bývalých Smrtijedů, že." Snape natáhl ruku a přejel prsty po hraně Lupinovy tváře.

Lupin ho chytil a přitiskl rty na jeho dlaň, pak Snapea zatahal za ruku. "Pojď do postele," vybídl ho, hlas zastřený touhou.

"Ne tak rychle, Lupine." Snape odněkud vylovil známou lahvičku. "Pokud si dobře vzpomínám, slíbil jsi, že budeš celý měsíc plnit mé fantazie."

Lupin zasténal a padl naznak do postele, tvář zakrytou rukama. "A ty jsi na ten slib nezapomněl, co?"

Snape mu místo odpovědi vtisknul do ruky lahvičku. Lupin ji s povzdechem otevřel a vypil její obsah. Cítil povědomé chvění, signalizující, že lektvar začal účinkovat, a znovu si povzdechl.

"No, kdo jsem?" zeptal se. Nemohl si pomoct aby nebyl zvědavý, o kom tak Snape může fantazírovat.

Snape jen mávnul rukou a na stropě nad postelí se objevilo zrcadlo. Lupin zvedl oči a uviděl... sám sebe.

"Nezabralo to," informoval Snapea.

"Chceš snad říct, že pochybuješ o mých profesionálních schopnostech?" zeptal se Snape, zatímco si svlékal župan. "Samozřejmě to zabralo."

Lupin zamrkal. "První noc tvých přání, a ty chceš, abych byl… já?"

Snape kývnul a po čtyřech se doplazil mezi Lupinova kolena. "Stejně tak jako po celý zbytek mého měsíce."

"Jenom já," opakoval Lupin. "Nic navíc, žádná změna, prostě... já."

"Ano." Snape se nad ním zvednul a políbil ho. "Je tak velký problém to pochopit?"

"Všechny tvé představy jsou o mně," řekl Lupin. Najednou mu nějak vyschlo v krku.

"Odjakživa." Snape se mu podíval přímo do očí a Lupin cítil, jak mu začíná vřít krev.

"To je…" Hlas mu selhal, a tak si přitáhl Snapeovu hlavu blíž a důkladně ho políbil. "Jsem idiot," přiznal, když svého milence konečně propustil z objetí.

Snape se ušklíbnul. "Tak jest, ale kupodivu – v poslední době jsem si tě docela oblíbil. A když to se svou idiocií budeš přehánět, vždycky tě můžu potrestat. Když budeš chtít."

"Možná potom," řekl Lupin, a snažil se ho zase přitáhnout k sobě. "Právě teď nemám na hlouposti náladu." Zarazil se a zamračeně se zeptal: "Ale nebudeš mě nutit pít ten humus každý den, že ne? Severusi?"

"Lupine, sklapni a líbej mě."

Lupin se zasmál a poslechnul. Zvedl oči k zrcadlu a jak se tak díval na odraz jejich dvou propletených těl, rozhodl se, že následující měsíc se mu bude líbit.

A přemýšlel, jestli by Snapeovi nevadilo nechat si to zrcadlo…

**KONEC**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**  
Tím končí Třicet jedna příchutí. Doufám, že se vám povídka líbila a pobavila vás. Na listopad mám v plánu dlouhý román na pokračování s párem Severus Snape/Sirius Black, tak snad se vám trefím do vkusu. :) PS: První díl vyjde už zítra! :p S.L.


End file.
